The Deck is Stacked, the Hand is Dealt
by Vareniki
Summary: Cardverse AU. The countries make up the royal families of the card Suits. The world has experianced several years of peace but that peace is threatened by a brewing war against the Hearts and their ambitious king.
1. Chapter 1

_This is up on my deviantART account. My username there is also Vareniki so I didn't steal anything. _

_Just a little explanation: I've tweaked the original Cardverse so it makes more sense but I give full credit to the creator for the idea. _

_Enjoy and please review. I happily welcome feedback. _

Chapter 1: The History of the Diamond Suit

Long ago, a great empire was formed stretching from the English Channel to the Mediterranean Sea. Thousands of people lived under one banner. The Empire had it all, the world's wealth and lands, a population so vast no one knew exactly how many people lived under that one name.

That name was the Diamond Empire. Founded centuries ago by the great King of Diamonds, Julian, the empire one day just vanished. Centuries later, the Diamonds are ruled by a fair and benevolent king, his Royal Majesty the King of Diamonds, Francis Bonnefoy.

After decades of plagues, famines, and wars, King Francis, like his father before him, has brought the wealth and power of the Diamonds back to its rightful place. A once filthy, disgusting excuse for a capitol now flourishes under his rule. The towering glass buildings in the colors of the kingdom gleam so brightly, a traveler can see the city almost a hundred miles away. The king proudly calls his Paris the city of lights.

But the glistening buildings are not the only source of light. The city has become a hub of the arts. People from all Suits travel to Paris to learn the arts of the Diamonds. Even the Clubs, the violent people of the east and north have sent their artisans to learn the trades of the Diamonds.

But, as all rulers have, King Francis has many faults. He is a vain and pompous young man who would much rather spend his time in the company of a beautiful man or woman, preferably the King of Spades. King Francis fell head over heels for the arrogant, tea loving Spade. Francis has made it his life's goal to have his obsession reciprocated.

But of course, though, his majesty the King cannot rule the entire kingdom alone. He has entrusted different aspects of ruling to his three brothers. The next in line for the throne, a kind, but troubled Prince, is the Ace of Diamonds, Antonio. In all Suits, the Ace is in charge of the military, whether land or sea. Looking at Antonio, one would never think he was related to the King. Francis has bright blue eyes, long, lavish golden hair and pale, milky skin. Antonio is dark; his hair is the color of chocolate, his eyes emerald green. He seems kind with his sleepy eyes and soft voice, but behind it lays a bloodthirsty nature.

The Jack of Diamonds, Lovino, is, in looks, very much like Antonio. His eyes are a rich gold that gleam almost harshly. His hair, with its funny little curl, is a soft brown.

He is a rather angry young man. Angry at the way Antonio treats him and living in the shadow of his little brother, the Ten of Diamonds. But despite his anger, Lovino truly cares for his family and for his little brother.

The final member of the royal Diamond family is the adorable Feliciano.

Feliciano is known throughout the suit kingdoms as an airheaded, silly young man, but also as a kind, empathetic soul. Unlike his brothers, Feliciano is easily distracted by the other suits and tends to ignore his duties to the kingdom. Despite this, his favorite city of Venice is one of the world's finest trade centers.

But as with all royal families, the Diamonds are entangled in a secret that is known to only dead Kings and Queens.

After the Hundred Year's War between the Hearts and Diamonds, the King of Hearts, Ehren Beilschmidt and the King of Diamonds, Cato Bonnefoy, made a deal. The King of Hearts would hand over his first born son to the King of Diamonds. The Heart child would be raised as a Diamond, as proof the Hearts and Diamonds could have peace.

Ehren, of course, was loath to the plan. But he had no choice. As he was preparing to send his only son, he remembered something. No one knew his child even existed. To keep him safe during the war, the Queen's pregnancy and the prince's birth was kept a secret. The two year old Franz could remain with his family.

The King of Hearts lied to the Diamonds. His wife was pregnant again and they promised to hand over that child. Despite the Heart's best efforts, the King of Diamonds found out about Franz. He demanded the boy be given to him, or the Diamonds would take refusing as defying the treaty.

Franz was sent to live with the Hearts and renamed Francis. He was treated as the first born son to the Diamond Suit.

The Queen of Heart's next child was still born. Two years passed before the Hearts had another child, the stubborn and loud Jack named Gilbert. The after, the final Heart child was born, the Ten Ludwig.

The secret of Francis's real heritage would go to the grave with both Ehren and Cato.

January, 1914

"Your highness?" a butler knocked on the door to the King's chamber and entered.

A massive bed sat in the center of the room, the curtains drawn tightly to keep out the afternoon sun.

"Your highness?"

"You are interrupting my beauty sleep!" a voice snapped from behind the velvet. "I was having a dream about chocolate and the King of Spades!"

"Your highness, the Ten is here to see you." The butler said and left.

An annoyed blond stuck his head out of the curtains and blinked in the bright light. But when he noticed his brother, his face erupted into a boyish grin.

"Feli, my darling!" he tore open the curtains and leapt out of bed. "Good morning, little brother!" He grabbed Feliciano in a tight hug and pulled him to the bed.

"Morning, Francis." Feli lay against the huge pile of pillows, snuggling in the warm spot Francis had left.

"So what brings you here?" Francis lay back down and fluffed Feli's hair.

"I wanted to go on a little vacanza, fratello." Feli said.

"Oh? Where?" Francis rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in a frilly pillow.

"I was thinking the Hearts." Feli was glad Francis never questioned him. "The forests are beautiful this time of year."

"Oui, mon petit." Francis said in a muffled voice. "But wouldn't you rather go to the beaches?"

"We just got back from the beach, silly." Feli said. Francis propped himself up on his elbows.

"True, true." He said with a chuckle. "You have my leave, Feli. Just tell me when you're leaving."

"Grazie grande fratello!" Feli hugged his brother and jumped gracefully out of the bed. "Oh, fratello?"

"Oui?" Francis stood.

"You might want to put clothes on." Feli said. "Your butler is in a bad mood."

"I knew I shouldn't have hired a Spade butler." Francis grumbled grabbing just underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the History of the Heart Suit, as told by Ludwig Beilschmidt

As the young Diamond Empire was formed, Julian, the first King of Diamonds, invaded the dark forests to the east. The people there, he believed, where inferior to his own legions of well trained soldiers. He never expected to find a group of tribes capable of defeating him.

The tribes of these forests were led by a great commander named Ehren the Great. After uniting the tribes to defeat the Diamonds, Ehren became the founder of the Heart Suit.

Many centuries passed. The Heart kingdom grew into a powerful nation. Under the rule of Ehren Beilschmidt, the capitol city of Berlin became the world's most industrialized city, even surpassing the Spade capitol of London. The kingdom flourished, people were happy, music flowed from the opera halls, and fantastic machines rolled off the assembly lines. But, like the Diamond Empire, it was not to last.

King Ehren died suddenly, leaving the throne to his eldest son Gilbert. But Gilbert had no intention of ruling the way his father did. After two years of economic turmoil, the Ace and Ten of Hearts succeeded in removing him from the throne. The crown of the Hearts was then passed to Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig.

Almost right away, the Heart people saw a difference. The quiet, almost emotionless, King Ludwig reopened the factories his brother's ruling had closed. Farms suddenly began producing more food than was needed. But Ludwig's finest achievement came from the beautiful new buildings of gold brick. The streets were repaved in red; the wall outside the capitol was rebuilt with imposing black. No one would doubt who the city belonged to.

But the King held a secret, one that would jeopardize both the Heart and Diamond kingdoms. The King of Hearts was having an affair with the Ten of Diamonds. Unbeknownst to the King of Diamonds, the Ten Feliciano had been dressing as a maid and working in Ludwig's palace every so often for the past five years.

The Heart family suspects something about the adorable little maid but have no proof of his identity or actual gender.

Strangely though, Gilbert was not overly crushed at being removed from the throne and his demotion to Jack. In fact, he seemed happy to hand the crown over to his little brother.

The Ace of Hearts, a beautiful cunning woman named Elizabeta Héderváry, was suspicious. After placing Ludwig on the throne six years ago, she has kept a close eye on Gilbert, waiting for him to give her one reason to beat him with a frying pan.

Her husband, the Ten, a rather stuffy Roderich Edelstein, on the other hand, hardly sees a reason to suspect Gilbert of anything. Of course, he doesn't have Gilbert's bizarre affections to watch out for.

The Nine, the Duke of Zurich Basch Zwingli, however, agrees with the Ace just to annoy the Ten. Despite being extremely close when they were young, the Ten and Nine have grown apart, probably due to the higher rank Roderich was awarded. Even though they argue and quarrel like an old married couple, Basch does care about Roderich, more so than he'll say.

To avoid that truth coming to light, the Ten spends his time doting on his adopted little sister, Lili. Lili is absolutely devoted to Basch, and is oddly very close to Elizabeta. Basch, though, disapproves of spending time with the high strung Ace, preferring Lili to remain the perfect lady. The King, on the other hand, has intervened on Elizabeta's behalf, saying Lili has to learn something useful.

"Sire?" a voice called softly. The King of Hearts looked up from his journal and smiled faintly.

Quiet footsteps came up behind him. Ludwig turned and faced a small, shapely maid.

"Am I disturbing you, sir?" the maid asked with a small curtsey.

"You always disturb me Feli." The King said. The maid shifted, suddenly fearful of punishment. "But it is always welcome." He opened his arms.

The maid bounced closer and sat on the King's lap.

"You know, skirts are really comfy." He pulled off his head band and snuggled against his lover.

"I wouldn't know." Ludwig rested his cheek on Feliciano's soft hair.

"You really should try it." Feliciano giggled at the thought of the manly King of Hearts in a dress.

"You have a strange mind, Spatzi." Feli giggled again. He loved the game they played. He, the Ten of Diamonds, would dress up as a woman to see his lover. It was so much fun!No one would ever suspect anything!

"I saw Miss Ace and Miss Eight today." Feli said, fiddling with the iron cross that hung around Ludwig's neck. "They are so nice!"

"Lili is a sweet girl." Ludwig agreed, brushing a finger along Feli's jaw. He smiled faintly again. "You are far sweeter." Feli laughed and kissed Ludwig's muscular neck. He pulled back from Ludwig and batted his eye lashes.

"So, il mio Re, what shall I help you with?" Ludwig chuckled and ran his hands down Feli's sides.

"I would like to be out of these clothes." He said, a grin spreading across his face. Feli leapt to his feet and pulled the King to the bed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The History of the Clubs, as told by Natasha Braginskaya

For centuries, the Braginski family has ruled the Suit of Clubs. From the time when the Clubs were nothing but a rabble of tribes to the invasion from the East, a Braginski has always worn the crown.

Thirty years ago, the world fell into famine and economic depressions. The up and coming kingdom of the Clubs felt the brunt of the problems. Unfortunately, it was the same year a new king took the throne.

King Ivan was a kind, well meaning man but knew little of the ways of the world and his own kingdom. His wife, on the other hand, was a cunning, strong woman. Yekaterina was well aware of the problems plaguing their people. But, as Queen, she had no say in the policies of the realm. Three years into her husband's reign, she gave birth to a beautiful Jack, a girl Ivan named Yekaterina.

Over the next year, the kingdom steadily grew worse. People starved and enemies from the East were massing an invasion force. A fierce, violent leader named Batukhan wanted the crown of the Clubs. A thousand years ago, his ancestor was on the verge of uniting all the tribes that would become the Club kingdom. That is, until King Ivan's ancestor murdered him.

Batukhan wanted his family on the throne of the Clubs.

That year, Queen Yekaterina gave birth to the Ace of Clubs. The king was thrilled. He finally had a son. After naming the baby Ivan, the King left to fight the incoming Batukhan.

Seven years into the war, the King was defeated in battle, cut down by his enemy. The same day, the Queen gave birth to the Ten, a little girl named Natasha.

Three months after killing the King, Batukhan stormed the gates of the palace. It was the Ace's seventh birthday.

The Queen, though, was not one to give up. She ordered her children to hide behind the throne. The Jack clung to her siblings, determined not to let them go.

The Queen picked up the sword given to all Club Aces. As Batukhan's troops entered the throne room, she cut each down in stride.

But Batukhan was not to be defeated by a woman. He shot her several times with his bow. As she fell, the Ace, only seven years old, escaped his sister's hold and ran to his mother's side.

He threw himself at Batukhan. Surprisingly, the boy managed to knock the invader over. The Ace was tall for his age and built like a small bear.

Batukhan took out his knife and slashed the boy across the neck.

The Jack screamed and held her tiny sister closer.

The Ace glared up at Batukhan, his violet eyes burning with hate. His neck bleeding, he crawled to his mother and tangled his hands in the scarf she wore. The Queen smiled as her eyes dimmed.

The Ace screamed as rough hands drug him away. The scarf came loose from the Queen's neck and trailed through the blood staining the floor.

Eleven years passed.

The children were kept alive as trophies. All nobles, including the royal family, where stripped of their titles. Ivan, the former Ace, was trained in the Invader's way of fighting. He excelled in combat due to his sheer size. By the time he reached thirteen, he was almost six feet tall. At sixteen, he towered over everyone, even the monster that raised him. Yekaterina, the Jack, was trained alongside her brother. Only inches shorter than her brother and just strong, she learned to fight on horseback. Natasha, tenacious and beautiful, was expected to be the perfect woman. Her undying devotion to her brother was seen as a good sign for marriage. At just eleven, she was betrothed to her cousin, Toris Laurinaitis, the former Nine of Clubs.

That was the final straw for Ivan. In the dead of night, he woke his sisters and fled into the country side. They made for the city of Vilnius, where the Ten's fiancé lived. Ivan knew that the time had come to fight back and reclaim the throne.

"Natasha, stop telling that story." Eduard von Bock, a cousin to the royal family and Count of Tallinn, snapped.

Natasha glared up at him. The group of children at her feet moaned in protest.

"We want to hear the story!" they called.

"You know the Ace does not approve of it."Eduard said.

"Natasha, come help me." Yekaterina called from a tent.

Natasha grumbled and stomped to her sister.

"We shouldn't be here." She said, throwing back the flap to a tent. "Two months of traipsing across our kingdom and two years of gathering troops. When will brother attack?"

"Natasha, we must be patient." Yekaterina sighed.

"I have waited thirteen years to watch that man die-."

"You are only thirteen." Yekaterina looked at her sister with a mixture of confusion and grief.

"And you will not be fighting." A high pitched, strangely childish voice said. The sisters turned as Ivan walked into the tent. Natasha bowed deeply then looked up at her brother with an expression of pure love.

"But, brother, have I not served you loyally?" she asked, her brother's words clicking.

"There is a difference between that and joining me on the battle field." Ivan said, sitting in a chair. Natasha knelt before him, staring up at her Ace with pleading eyes.

"Brother, please, have I not earned the right to stand by your side?" she begged. Yekaterina shook her head.

"Natasha, nothing you can say will make me change my mind." Ivan said. "Go find the Cards. I must speak with them." Natasha stood in a huff and stormed out of the tent.

Once she was gone, Ivan shook his head. "I admire her strength. But, I cannot allow her to fight."

"I don't blame you." Yekaterina scanned the map before her. "Ivan, if we succeed, will you take the throne?"

"Of course." Ivan stood and joined her. "But, I think a king needs a queen, yes?"

"Who will you pick?"

"Oh, Katyusha, I think the choice is clear." Ivan said with a smile.

"Your Excellency, you wished to see us?" Toris entered the tent, followed closely by the highest Cards in the Club suit.

"I did." Ivan continued to look at the map. "When will you troops be ready, Nine?"

"They will be ready within the month, your Excellency." Toris said.

"And the others?" Ivan turned and watched them with bright eyes. "The same time?"

"Totally, your Excellencies." The Eight replied.

"Then we march in a week." Ivan said. "We have been away from home for too long now."

"Brother, please!" Natasha begged as Ivan and Yekaterina saddled their horses.

"Natasha, I said no." Ivan said.

"But she is going, why can't I?"

"Yekaterina is twenty one years old." Ivan smiled despite his harsh voice. "You are thirteen." He glared at her, his purple eyes glowing fiercely. "I gave you an order. Natasha froze. "It is your duty as the Ten of Clubs to obey me." Ivan never used their titles. Not unless he was angry.

"Yes, your Excellency." Ivan hugged her.

"Don't think it is because we don't want you." He said, cupping her small face in one of his huge hands. "We cannot bear the thought of watching you suffer." Yekaterina wrapped her arms around them both.

"Remember that we love you." She whispered. "We will send for you."

The Ace sat in his tent, slowing fingering the scars crisscrossing his neck. He gasped occasionally as his cold skin ran across a more sensitive piece of flesh.

Thirteen years. Thirteen years of abuse and torture. He hated the wounds the scarf hid, but hated the monster that made them even more. He closed his eyes, imagining pounding the bastard into dust. No, he would make the whore-son bleed. He would slice open his neck and watch the crimson gore seep into his clothes.

"Vanya?" The Jack walked into the tent. Her brother's eyes slid open and a pleasured smile lit up his face.

Yekaterina walked up to him and took his face in her hands. She sadly glanced over his neck.

"They look better." She whispered. He stood and wound the scarf around his neck again. "Natasha wonders what you hide under that." Ivan sighed.

"Have you told her?" he asked softly, turning to face her. She shook her head.

"Brother, promise me something." She said, running her finger along the unsharpened edge of a wickedly curved blade.

"And what would that be?"

"Promise me you won't do what he did to you." Ivan gathered her into his arms.

He didn't answer as she leaned against him, the slow, deep sound of his heart beating in her ears.

"I thought I would see Moscow under different circumstances." The Nine said.

"I don't blame you for that, Toris." Yekaterina said softly. The Ace watched the city with gleaming eyes. "When shall we attack, my lord?"

"Wait for dawn." Ivan didn't say why, but the others knew. The next day would mark exactly thirteen years since the Braginskis were evicted from the throne. And it would be Ivan's birthday.

"It is going well!" Yekaterina yelled as she shot an arrow through an enemy soldier. Ivan turned his horse and stared up at the palace. With a sharp kick, he galloped through the gates, a bardiche easily cutting down the guards.

The false King sat on the throne, the Club crown sitting lopsided on his head and the royal scepter in his hand.

He didn't move as the Ace of Clubs kicked the massive door open.

"I knew you would be back." He said dryly.

"Then you must know why I returned." Ivan growled. "The throne is mine."

"You know, I don't believe it is." Batukhan drawled, drawing the dead Queen's sword.

Ivan stared at it, frozen as the horrors of that day flooded back to him. His bardiche fell a little.

"I see you wear the scarf still." Batukhan said with a sick grin. "Why? Aren't you proud of the marks I gave you?" He laughed. Ivan's determined expression fell as he thought about the nights he spent chained to a wall in the dungeons, a knife at his throat, and that _thing_ leering at him. "Aren't you grateful to me for sparing your life?"Ivan whimpered softly and shut his eyes.

"Ivan!" Yekaterina screamed as she ran into the hall behind him. His eyes snapped open in time to see Batukhan charge him, his mother's sword drawn.

Ivan swung the bardiche and violent tremor shot up his hand. The sword pounded into the huge blade. With a kick, Batukhan swept Ivan's legs out from under him. Ivan fell with loud thud. He saw stars as his head made contact with the marble floor.

Batukhan kicked the bardiche out of Ivan's hands and raised the sword.

Yekaterina screamed a fired an arrow into his arm. As he yelled in pain, he dropped the scepter. It clattered to the floor.

Batukhan bellowed and slashed the sword across Ivan's back. His cries once again echoed in the throne room.

He fell to his knees, the scepter only inches from him.

"I should have killed you long ago!" Batukhan roared, raising the sword for the final strike.

Ivan reached out, grabbed the scepter and spun around. The scepter's end stabbed through the usurper's throat.

A strange gurgle escaped Batukhan's mouth as he sunk to his knees. He fell to the marble floor, his blood running across its perfect green surface.

Panting, Ivan covered his face in his hands.

Yekaterina ran to her brother.

"Vanya, Vanya, look at me!" she held him against her.

"Is he dead?" Ivan whispered. They stared at the corpse. The crown of the Clubs had fallen into a pool of blood.

As the Cards ran into the throne room, Ivan stood and pulled the scepter from Batukhan's throat.

He slowly walked to the throne.

With a small, genuine smile he sat in the huge chair.

"A Braginski sits on the throne again." He said, holding out a hand to his sister. "I pick you as my Queen, Katyusha. Not in marriage, dear sister, but as an equal." She nodded slowly and knelt.

"Long live the King of Clubs."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The History of the Spade Suit, as told by Peter Kirkland

During the height of the Diamond Empire, it included land that was to become the Spade Kingdom. After the fall of the Diamond's capital city to the beginnings of the Heart family, the Spades took over the Diamond city of London.

Dark centuries passed.

With the discovery of a Western Continent, the Spades quickly looked across their island nation and wanted more. Soon, lands in Asia began flying the banner of the Spades.

Within sixty years, the Spades had built a railroad across the Western Continent. The territories of New Victoria and Columbiana were now the breadbasket of the Spade Empire. Along the coasts, huge, industrialized cities sprang up, each specializing in their own trade.

But international trade didn't boom until King Arthur, the youngest Spade to sit on the throne, took the crown. At just fifteen, he passed laws and regulations for all imports and exports. The Spade Empire was climbing to the top.

After eleven years and the death of the Queen, the Spades had their place as the greatest Empire in the world. The Spade banner flew over every continent and ocean. The Ace of Spades, Alfred, commanded the largest army in the world. The Jack, Alfred's twin Matthew, ran the economy. And the King ruled over them both.

The Ten of Spades was the accident baby. He was born the same year their father died and was only one when their mother passed away. Not that it really affected him. Peter was raised perfectly well by his brothers, who flatly refused to hand him over to nurses. His skills ranged from history to languages. By the time he was ten, he spoke perfect Swedish and French. He despised French, though, and only spoke it to Matthew.

The Nine was a mysterious man named Wang Yao. Originally from China, he and the Eight helped run the international trade. And worked as the cook for the royals. He utterly refused to let them eat the stuff Spades normally consumed.

The Eight, a Japanese man named Honda Kiku, was locked in a culinary battle with the Nine. He was convinced Japan had the best food. Things became so bad, the King had to tell them to shove it and each would make the dinner every other night. Whether or not they ate the other's food was completely up to them.

Despite disagreeing on food, the two worked well together and made sure trade with Asia ran smoothly. But the Eight had to often try and explain the "copy right" and "patent" rules to the Nine. The Nine never listened.

"Peter, why do the Nine and Eight have personality descriptions and your family does not?" King Arthur looked up from Peter's essay on the History of the Spades.

"I was getting to that, jerk." Peter grumbled.

"When? Next week?"

"Arthur, chill out." Alfred grabbed the essay from his King and quickly read it. "I think it captures them perfectly." He handed it to Matthew. "But I would like you to mention my hero-ness."

"And less about you." Matthew said. "We know who you are." Peter nodded.

"Now go wash up." Arthur said standing. "Dinner will be ready soon."

A crash echoed through the halls, followed closely by shouts in Chinese.

"He's gonna kill himself." Alfred said. Matthew nodded.

"Alfred, you said you had new intelligence." Arthur and the twins sat in the library.

Alfred nodded. "It seems the Hearts are building up their army again. I think they mean to go against their treaty with the Clubs and attack Warsaw."

Arthur and Matthew thought for a moment.

"Alfred, when was the last time you went on a diplomatic visit?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Jack and Ten of Spades walked through the halls of the Heart palace, their footsteps perfectly matched in the darkening corridor.

"I don't like this, fratellino." Lovino grumbled.

"Lovi, you said you wanted out of Francis's shadow." Feliciano said. "I have a way."

"I don't trust the potato bastard." Lovino snapped.

"Do you trust me, fratello?" Feli asked.

"Not really."

"The troops near the Club boarder have a prime spot to attach Warsaw." The Ace of Hearts said. "If we don't move in soon, the King will grow suspicious."

"Hold it, Lizzie." The Jack of Hearts said, lounging in his brother's chair. "I think our Diamond friends have arrived."

Ludwig looked up from the map at Feliciano.

"Is he in on this?" he asked, gesturing towards Lovino.

"I don't have a choice, do I, bastardo?" Lovino growled.

"Nein, I don't think you do." Gilbert replied.

"Out of the chair." Ludwig snapped. Gilbert stuck out his tongue and didn't budge.

Elizabeta placed a piece of paper in front of the Diamonds.

Feliciano signed it without hesitation and handed the pen to Lovino.

The Jack looked from his brother to the paper. He didn't want to do it, did he? Leave Francis and Antonio? Could he really leave his Tony?

Or could he live under Francis's reign any longer? Stupid, air headed brat! How dare he sit on their father's throne! Anger building at the thought of Francis, Lovino grabbed the pen and signed his life away.

"You idiot!" The Ten yelled, pounding on several of his piano keys. A horrid discord echoed through the room. "Why did become allies with those two?"

"Roderich, calm-."

"No I will not calm down!" He yelled. "They're probably mass producing white flags as we speak!"

"I did what I thought was best for my Kingdom, Ten!" Ludwig shouted. Roderich rolled his eyes.

"I am beginning to think maybe Gilbert was the better King." Ludwig glared at him, his eyes flashing with anger. But Roderich was not fazed by the King's look.

"Roderich, play your piano." Elizabeta said sitting next to her husband.

"When are we attacking Warsaw, your highness?" The Nine said.

"Contain your trigger finger, Basch." Ludwig snapped. "We need to wait for the former Diamond troops to rendezvous with ours."

"Your Highness?" A servant entered the room. "There is someone to see you."

"Who?"

"The Eight of Spades."


	6. Chapter 6

A dark black and blue carriage bearing the Spade insignia rolled through the Club capitol.

"Explain to me why I'm here again." The Ace of Spades said nervously staring out the window.

"As the Ace, you have to be the one to explain the intelligence." The King said, not looking up from, his needle work.

"Yeah, but why me?" Alfred grumbled, watching the city go by. He fell silent as they neared their destination.

"I'm freaking out." Alfred said as the palace came into view.

"Why?"

"It's the King of Clubs." Alfred ran a hand through his hair, one little piece springing back before the rest of it. "He's probably the most terrifying son of a bitch in the world."

"Oh, that's ridiculous." Arthur said none too convincingly.

"Even you don't like him."

"You're right. I don't." Arthur admitted. "But if we can get him on our side, he can be a valuable ally."

The carriage rattled to a stop and the door opened.

A small, nervous looking young man started down the steps of the palace.

"Your majesties, welcome to Moscow." He said, bowing deeply. "I am the Ten of Clubs, Toris Laurinaitis."

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Arthur said. He elbowed Alfred in the stomach.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Alfred went back to looking at the palace. It was an imposing building.

"Please, follow me." The Ten turned a walked inside.

"If you will wait here, please." The Ten said, leading the Spades to a dark, cozy room. "I will fetch you shortly. The King is, ah, discussing something with his sisters." He bowed and left.

Arthur sat in one of the huge chairs and pulled out the intelligence papers.

Alfred nervously shifted from one foot to another. He glanced around the room, taking it all in.

It was very different from the Spade's palace.

Many shades of green and black made up the room's, and the palace's, colors. Only three chairs occupied the room. The walls were lined with book shelves and paintings. Only one painting seemed to be of the royal family.

A huge, blond man dressed in pale green and wearing a fuzzy hat looking thing stood in the center, a huge scepter clenched in his gloved hands. A woman in dark green dress and holding a bow stood next to him. She also wore a cute, little, fuzzy hat. The last person in the painting was a sour looking girl with a green bow in her hair. She gazed at the man with an annoyed, but loving expression.

"Arthur, who are these people?" Alfred asked, pointing to the painting. Arthur looked up and rolled his eyes.

"That's the royal family, idiot." He said.

"Why are they wearing fuzzy hats?"

"Those fuzzy hats are their crowns."

"Oh." Alfred stared at the King. The Club's purple eyes and smiling face seemed gentle, kind even.

"Your majesty, the King will see you now." The Ten reentered the room.

Alfred was the only one to hear Arthur's mumble of "finally".

The Ten led them to a huge set of dark green double doors. A black Club took up the center of each door. The Ten opened one door and stepped aside.

With his head held high and his prominent eye brows arched, Arthur walked through the door. Alfred followed closely.

As he followed his brother towards the dais at the end of the hall, Alfred let his gaze wander.

Several ranking Cards stood along the wall, along with guards holding evil looking clubs.

Alfred's gaze met the eyes of a shaking teenage boy, a tall, stoic man with glasses, and a flirtatious looking blond.

He grinned faintly at the blond and suddenly tripped over his brother.

A faint chuckle reached his ears as he realized he should bow.

As he did so, the Ten walked up the dais and knelt in front of the King. After a moment of looking at the marble floor, Alfred looked up at the King of Clubs. The King was more imposing than Alfred had ever thought he would be. The King had to be at least seven feet tall. His huge frame took up the entire throne. His gloved hands looked like they could lift both Alfred and Arthur with no effort.

The King met Alfred's eyes and smiled. His purple eyes seemed to glow with determination and dark wisdom.

"Your Excellencies, may I introduce the King and Ace of Spades." He said. "King of Spades, King Ivan and Queen Yekaterina of the Clubs." The Ten stood and walked off the dais.

"Welcome to my humble home, King Arthur." The King said, turning to the Spade. The King of Club's voice was not what Alfred expected. He expected a deep, rumbling voice, not high and happy. "It is good to see you again."

"And you." Arthur smiled his in gentlemanly way. "Although, I must say, hiding your sister from me was quite rude." The Queen giggled softly.

"Rest assured, I meant no harm." Ivan said. "But, to business, yes?"

"We have information you should be interested in hearing, your Excellencies." Arthur turned to Alfred. "My Ace has learned of the Heart's desire to attach Warsaw."

A sharp gasp came from behind him.

Ivan turned back to Alfred. "How is it you came by this?"

"Through allies in the Heart kingdom, your Excellency." Alfred said.

"Spies." It wasn't a question. "May I ask if you have spies here?" Arthur groaned quietly.

"If I told you, they wouldn't be spies anymore." Alfred said. He mentally slapped himself when he realized that the sentence made no sense. Arthur looked at him in disgust. "Um, I have a copy of the military orders from the Ace of Hearts, if you'd like to see them." He walked up the dais and held out a folder.

The throne room had gone silent. Two Cards had frozen in their tracks and stared shaking in fear. The only sound was Arthur slapping a hand to his forehead.

Alfred looked around and locked eyes with the King again. While his Cards seemed to suddenly fear for their lives, the King looked amused, like he was holding back a laugh.

He held out a surprisingly graceful, gloved hand and took the folder from the Ace.

Alfred walked back down the steps and found Arthur's infamous stare meeting him. Alfred shrank a little. He knew that look all too well. The one that could curdle dairy and bring about the end of the world.

"You are absolutely certain these come from the Ace of Hearts?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, your Excellency."

"Eight, come here." The flirtatious blond flounced up the dais and Alfred suddenly realized, the blond was a man. "What say you, Feliks? Have you heard anything?"

"Like, no way." The blond said, giving the King a slavish look. "I totally told you everything the Hearts told me."

"Is it possible that you share that with us?" Arthur asked.

"Like, the Ace of Hearts moved several battalions to our boarder for, like she put it, training." The Eight said.

"Perhaps she lied, Ivan." The Queen said.

"Perhaps. But we have a treaty with the Hearts." Ivan replied. He fell silent.

"If this attack does occur, I will have no choice but to declare war on the Hearts."

"The King of Hearts won't stop with just Warsaw. He will try to take the entire Kingdom." Alfred said. "Then, in likelihood, turn his sights on the Diamonds."

"We will have a huge war on our hands." Arthur said.

"Would you fight too, Spade?" Ivan asked.

"Undoubtedly."

"I cannot believe you just waltzed right up to the bloody King of Clubs!" Arthur snapped as the Eight led them to their rooms.

"How was I supposed to know they would all freak?" Alfred grumbled.

"Hey, guys, you should totally chill out." The Eight said. "Arguing is bad for your skin. You'll like totally break out." Arthur and Alfred stared at him for a moment. "And, like, don't worry about it. The King took it pretty well."

"That does nothing for me." Arthur said.

"Here you guys go." The Eight stopped in front of two doors. "King, you're on the left. Ace, the right. Someone will come get you at like seven-ish for dinner." He left.

Arthur stormed into his room and slammed the door.

With a sigh, Alfred walked into his and collapsed onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

A soft knock came to the door of Ace of Spade's room in the Club palace.

"Arthur, I'm-." Alfred came face to chest with the King of Clubs. "Oh, your Excellency. Sorry. I thought you were my brother." He looked up at Ivan's face and was rather distracted by the King's large nose. The huge scepter was still clenched in his hand.

"It is alright." Ivan said, smiling. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Uh, sure." Alfred stepped aside. The King walked in and sat in one of the chairs. Alfred suddenly understood why he was dwarfed in all of the Club's chairs. Ivan was practically seven feet tall and three feet wide. The man was a tank. "Um, what did you want to talk about? I mean, did you have a question about the papers or-?"

"I just wanted to talk." Ivan said.

"Oh." Alfred sat in the chair across from the King. "So, not about the memo?" Ivan chuckled.

"No. That I will discuss with you and your brother tomorrow." He said. "I haven't actually read them yet." Alfred scrunched up his face.

"You are so cute, Ace." Ivan said, his smile growing.

"Um, thanks?" Alfred felt his face turning red.

"I wanted to ask you about your home." Ivan said.

"My home?" Alfred asked. "It's alright. I'd much rather live at our country palace than in London but it's fun."

"Country palace?" Ivan cocked his head a bit.

"Yeah. It's our vacation spot." Alfred said. "It has everything, stables, hunting, and a lake, you name it's probably there."

"Oh." Ivan looked away, his smile falling a little. "We just have this palace." He said slowly. "I have not left Moscow in six years."

"That was when you took the throne, right?" Alfred asked. Ivan looked back at him.

"You know about that?" he asked. Alfred nodded.

"Just the condensed version, I guess." He said.

"I am impressed." Ivan leaned back and pressed his finger tips together. Alfred was surprised at how graceful the giant could be. "I did not think you would know."

"As Ace, it's important for me to know the current histories of all the Suits."

"That sounds like your brother." Ivan said.

"It was." Alfred rested his elbows on his knees. "Arthur's weird like that."

"He is right, of course." Ivan said. He thought for a moment. "Your father died of cancer eleven years ago, your mother in childbirth with the Ten."

"How did you know that?" Alfred snapped.

"I read it in a book." Ivan said.

"Oh."

"As King, I must know the current histories of all the Suits." Ivan's smile turned into a grin.

"We don't talk about Mom or Dad." Alfred said. "It's painful."

"I understand." Ivan said softly. "My parents died when I was very young. I do not even remember my father." A dark look passed across his face.

"Sorry."

"There is no reason to be sorry." Ivan said. "It is a fact of life. One I have learned to deal with."

"I can still be sorry." Alfred watched the King. "That you didn't know him. I'm sorry Peter didn't get to know Mummy but it's not a ding against him or you." Ivan stared at him for a moment.

"This is your first diplomatic visit?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm doing pretty well." Alfred said grinning. Ivan laughed again.

"I think so too." He said.

"Who's that?" Alfred asked, following the King into the dining room.

"That is my Jack." Ivan said. "Be careful. She can be, ah, difficult."

"I didn't want lamb, sister!" the Jack yelled suddenly as Alfred sat down.

"You are going to eat it or I am sending you back to your room." Ivan snapped. The Cards around him moved away quickly.

Arthur sat down and looked at his brother.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said softly. "I shouldn't be so hard on you. It is your first time."

"Yeah, didn't you offer the King of Diamonds your toy soldiers on your first trip?" Alfred whispered.

"I was ten!" Arthur snapped.

"I know, I know." Alfred said with a grin. "But thanks, bro."

"Alfred," Ivan turned back to the Ace as huge amounts of food were passed around the table. "Would you join me in my study after dinner?"

"Sure." Alfred said around mashed potatoes. "What for?"

"I would like to continue our conversation." Ivan said, glancing at the pile of food on Alfred's plate.

"Yeah, no problem." Alfred went back to his food.

Ivan watched the young Ace with a curious expression. The boy was beautiful, he decided, with his wheat colored hair and perfect crystal blue eyes. Wait. Boy? Yes, Alfred was still a boy.

But that would change if they went to war. Ivan knew about the horrors of battle, knew them all too well. Every Club in the room remembered the smell of blood and dirt, the screams of the wounded and dying. Ivan suddenly felt a strange emotion for the Ace. One that he rarely, if ever, experienced.

He pitied the Ace.

"Um, your Excellency?" Alfred's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I was just asking what y'all did for entertainment." Alfred said raising an eye brow.

Ivan grinned. "Would you like to find out?"

"Come on Toris!" Feliks shouted. "I like, totally know you can do better!"

Toris was currently sparing with a man named Eduard.

Arthur and Alfred were impressed. They had seen boxing matches at home, but nothing like this. Toris and Eduard fought with weapons. Both had a broad sword in their hands and the Spades were shocked they could lifted them.

"Move your feet Eduard!" Ivan yelled. "I taught you better than that!"

"You will have to do a lot better than that if you want to marry me, Toris!" the Jack shrieked.

Toris suddenly knocked Eduard to the ground. The taller rolled and grabbed Toris by the legs. They both hit the ground and Eduard pointed his sword into Toris's chest.

"Let him up, Eduard." Ivan said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Who is next?" The Jack asked.

"I w'll f'ght th' K'ng." A tall, stoic man walked up holding an axe.

Alfred and Arthur both looked over at Ivan, wondering what he would do.

"I was wondering when you would ask, Berwald." Ivan stood and picked up his scepter.

The Jack giggled. She shouted something in her native language.

Alfred and Arthur had no idea what to make of this. The men, surprisingly the same height, circled each other.

"Arthur?"

"Shh."

The King of Clubs suddenly lashed out with the scepter. Berwald quickly blocked it with the axe and stepped closer.

A loud click echoed through the hall as a long, wickedly sharp blade sprang out of the scepter.

"That's what that's for." Alfred said.

Ivan and Berwald continued to dance around each other, blades gleaming evilly in the torch light. Move after move was countered by both parties. Berwald's axe and Ivan's blade inched closer and closer to limbs.

"How long is this going to last?" Arthur whispered.

"Until they tire out." Eduard said walking past them.

"Berwald and Ivan are well matched." Toris said.

"They're gonna kill each other." Alfred's jaw dropped as Ivan did a back bend to avoid Berwald's axe.

"They have never seriously hurt each other." Toris replied, pouring a clear, strong smelling liquid into a glass. "I doubt they ever will."

"There's a first time for everything." Arthur said.

Ivan's scepter fell to the floor with a loud clatter but his childish smile never faded. Berwald was suddenly inches from him, the axe pushing into his chest. They watched each other for a moment. Then, Berwald bowed deeply and walked away. Ivan picked up his scepter and clicked the blade back down.

"Wonderfully done as always, your Excellency." Toris handed him the glass.

"I lost, Toris." Ivan said. "Well, Alfred, King Arthur, did you enjoy our little spectacle?"

"You and your Cards are certainly excellent fighters." Arthur said. "I hope the rest of your army is that good."


	8. Chapter 8

The King of Hearts, the Ten of Diamonds and the Eight of Spades sat around a table in awkward silence.

"So, you want to join us?" The King finally asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Yes." The Eight said. "I want to free my people from the Spades. We have been used by them for decades."

Ludwig thought for a moment and turned to Feliciano.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Vee, nobody's ever asked me for my opinion!" Feli clapped happily. The Eight watched him, his expression never betraying the doubt in his mind.

Feliciano thought for a moment. "It's ok with me. I like this guy." Feli put a hand on the Eight's shoulder.

The Eight stiffened and glared at him.

"But what's your name?" Feli asked. "I don't want to just call you by your rank.""

"Honda Kiku."


	9. Chapter 9

The King of Diamonds loved brushing his hair. It was the only thing that could calm him down and allow him to actually think.

_The palace has been oddly quiet lately_, he thought as he ran the brush through his luscious locks. With only two of the royal family still in the palace, it was a very lonely place.

His thoughts went to his little brothers, where they were, what they were doing. Feliciano had been gone for weeks and just two days ago, Lovino had left too. Just packed up their bags and left.

"Francis?" Antonio entered the room.

"What is it, brother?" Francis asked, wincing a little as his brush hit a tangle.

"It's the Jack and the Ten." Francis turned to look at him. "They have, um, seceded from the Diamonds."

The brush fell to the floor with a clatter.

The King of Spades was having a wonderful dream. He was standing on the prow of a ship, the wind in his face, the sun warming him. A mermaid leapt out of the water and waved.

"Hoist the colors!" he shouted.

"Arthur!" A voice yelled. "Arthur!"

The King woke with a start. Alfred stood over him.

"What the hell?" Arthur sat up.

"We have a problem." Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Wait, Alfred! Wait!" Arthur snatched his hand back and stopped. "What is going on?"

"The Jack and Ten of Diamonds have left the Diamonds, Arthur!" Alfred yelled. "King Francis just sent the Clubs a message."

"Then we have to leave." Arthur turned around and walked back to the room.

"I know, but the King wants to talk to you."

"I am sending my five and six with you." Ivan said. The man from the sparring match named Berwald and a short, happy looking man stood waiting.

"May I ask why?" Arthur crossed his arms.

"They command the soldiers closest to your kingdom." Ivan's eyes met Alfred's again.

Alfred thought the King suddenly looked very old.

"We haven't signed a formal allegiance, this isn't official." Arthur said.

"Then they are traveling on purely diplomatic reasons, yes?" Ivan turned to Alfred as Berwald walked up to Arthur.

"I wish we met under different occasions, your Grace." Ivan bowed deeply. "I would have liked to get to know you better." Alfred nodded.

"We'll see each other soon." He said as Arthur huffed behind him. "Unfortunately, things'll be a lot worse." Ivan chuckled.

"Be safe, yes?" he reached out a hand and flicked the piece of hair that stood up on Alfred's head. A vivid scarlet blush spread across Alfred's face. The King chuckled again and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where in the hell is he?" the King of Diamonds paced the drawing room in the Spade palace.

"It won't be long now." The Nine of Spades slowly sipped his tea.

"Yes, my brothers should be back any moment now." The Jack of Spades said.

"Where is your Eight?" The Ace of Diamonds watched his brother's trek across the carpet with worried eyes.

"Aiya." The Nine rubbed his nose.

"Um, Honda Kiku has left the Spades." The jack said slowly.

"Quoi?" His shriek made the Nine jump and spill his tea.

"Aiya!" he shouted. "What was that, aru?"

"You said the Eight left?"

"Yes." The Nine tried sopping up the spilled tea with a napkin. "He left for the stupid Hearts."

"Matthew!" the Ten of Spades rushed into the room and grabbed the Jack's sleeve. "Arthur and Alfred are back! And they brought some weird looking Clubs with them!" He tugged on Matthew's arm.

"Finally!" Arthur looked up at the cloudy London sky. "Oh, it's good to be home."

"Alfred!" The Ten leapt into his brother's arms. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Sorry, little guy." Alfred hugged his brother to his chest. "I couldn't."

The Ten noticed the tall, rather frightening Club they had brought with them.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"That's the Six of Clubs. His name's Berwald." Alfred said.

"Where are your manners, Peter?" Arthur snapped. "Be a gentleman."

"I'm the Ten of Spades, Peter Kirkland." Peter held out his hand to the Six.

"B'rw'ld." Berwald gently shook his hand.

"You talk funny." Peter said. "And who's that?" He pointed at the short man behind the Six.

"M' wife." Berwald said slowly. "T'mo."

"Hi!"

"Arthur, the King of Diamonds is here." Matthew said.

"Look who the cat dragged in." Francis lounged in a chair, his crown perched precariously on his head. He smiled seductively as the Spades and Clubs walked in.

"I should say the same for you." Arthur snapped. "What do you want?"

"A safe place." Francis said.

"What does that mean?" Alfred asked. "Isn't Paris safe?"

"Not since our brothers left." Antonio said. "Part of the Heart army has massed on our border."

"And, uh," Matthew clutched his polar bear closer to him. "Kiku left. He joined the Hearts."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah." Matthew said softly. "I got the news yesterday."

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Arthur snapped.

"He left suddenly." The Nine of Spades said. "In the middle of the night. One moment he was there, the next, he was gone."

"This is a lot worse than I thought." The Five of Clubs said slowly. "We have to tell the King." Berwald nodded.

"The Hearts will attack Warsaw soon." Arthur said. "We have to be ready for an all-out war."


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to all the people following and reviewing! You guys are why I write. Enjoy the next part and Ch. 12 will come soon, I promise._

The King of Hearts sat on his throne, his long ceremonial robe draped regally across the huge chair.

"You swear your allegiance to the Heart Suit?" his voice echoed wonderfully in the throne room.

"I swear." Feliciano chirped happily.

"I swear." Kiku said softly.

"Then rise, Seven and Six of Hearts." The new Hearts stood and bowed deeply.

"I pledge my undying allegiance to your cause, my King." Feliciano smiled. Kiku said nothing.

"My King, we still have much planning to do." The Ace of Hearts said.

"Feliciano." Ludwig snapped. Feli turned from the quickly blushing Eight of Hearts. "Kiku, we need to talk."

Ludwig looked out across his city. He stood perfectly straight, as if waiting for something.

"Earth to Luddy." A harsh voice drawled.

"What is it, Gilbert?" Ludwig didn't turn.

"You ready for this?" Gilbert leaned against the wall.

Ludwig didn't answer. "Bruder?"

"Our people have waited for centuries for the return of our honor." Ludwig said slowly.

"Then let's be the ones who give it back." Gilbert put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

Ludwig was silent. "Find the Ace, Jack." He said. "I need to speak with her."

"You summoned me, my lord?" The Ace of Hearts bowed to her King.

"How quickly can we arrive in Warsaw?" Ludwig asked, not looking up from a map.

"Three weeks, perhaps, sire." Elizabeta toyed with a piece of hair. "If we ride hard."

"I want the remainder of our forces to deploy within the week."

"A week? Ludwig, we can't-." Gilbert said, lounging in his brother's chair again.

"Can it be done, Elizabeta?" Ludwig's question was curt.

"I don't see why not." Gilbert stuck his tongue out at her.

"Big brother?" a high, girlish voice asked. The Nine of Hearts turned from cleaning his sword.

"What is it, Lili?" he asked. The Eight slowly walked up to him and knelt.

"Are you really leaving?" she asked softly. Basch nodded. Lili laid her head in his lap.

"I'll miss you." Basch stroked his hand across her hair.

"I'll miss you too." He said. "Stand up, Lili, this is demeaning." Surprisingly, she shook her head.

"I feel safer this way." She whispered. Basch sighed and lifted her up onto his lap.

"How about now?" he asked as she snuggled against his chest. Lili nodded, brushing a piece of Basch's hair out of his eyes.

"Will you have a picnic with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Why?"

"So you can have a nice memory of me before you leave." she looked at him with pleading eyes. He could never say no to that huge set of perfect green gems.

"We don't have to have a picnic for that." He mumbled. "But, sure, whatever."


	12. Chapter 12

_Woo, chapter 12! But sad chapter is sad.  
><em>

"Brother?" The Ace of Diamonds sat across from his tired looking King.

"What it is, petit frère?" Francis looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"When are we going home?" it sounded childish but Antonio didn't care. He liked the Spade family well enough. Alfred and Matthew were always willing to talk to him but London wasn't Paris. He wasn't sleeping in his four poster bed, with his favorite blanket and his little brother next to him.

Francis noticed Antonio's downcast eyes and sad expression.

"You are worried about Lovi." It didn't need to be a question.

"And Feli." Antonio said slowly.

"But mostly Lovi." Francis lay the newspaper on a table and crossed his legs elegantly. "I know how fond you are of him."

"Don't say it like I don't care about Feli." Antonio grumbled in the same tone Lovino was famous for.

"I'm not." Francis sighed. "I don't know if we can go home."

"We have to though, brother." The Ace said, trying to push the thoughts of his brothers away. It was time to be the general. "We can't leave our people alone."

"You're right. As usual." Francis said. He was silent, his blue eyes sad and almost cold.

Antonio became worried about his King. Francis was never quiet for long.

"Cabecou?" Francis gave a terribly small smile at the use of his childhood nick name.

"I'm scared, Tony." Francis said softly. "I don't what to do any more. I try to think of what Papa would do but he never talked about war."

"It was all in the books, no?" Antonio asked. Francis nodded slowly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Antonio watched Francis. "Smile for your brother, Cabecou, por favor?"

"Pourquoi?" Francis whispered. "What have I to smile at?"

"Me." Antonio said simply. "Am I not enough? Your family?" Francis said nothing but instead watched a candle, trying not to cry. "What about the King?" Francis's eyes widened slightly, but he still wouldn't look at his brother. "Won't you smile for his majesty?"

A small smile tugged at Francis's lips. The soft pink crescent grew a little and finally stretched across the Diamond's lovely face.

"That's the Francis I know." Antonio pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug, one that the King gladly returned. "Go find the Spade, if he doesn't want to share your bed tonight, mine is always open."

"Ma chérie, nous sommes frères!" Francis gasped dramatically. They laughed.

"Don't be such a pervert, Francesco." Antonio said. "You know I hate sleeping alone."

"Oui, I know."

"And, saying these words, this wicked wolf fell upon Little Red Riding Hood, and ate her all up. The end." The King of Spades closed the book and put his arms around his youngest brother.

"Another!" Peter wriggled a little and turned to look at his brother.

"You've had three already. One from each of us, as always." Arthur always lost the rude, blunt demeanor talking to his baby brother. He spoke to Peter kindly and gently. He could never stop seeing him as the tiny little boy he once was.

Alfred smiled from his spot by the fire, but didn't look up from the book he and Matthew were sharing. Arthur was a wonderful brother.

"Come on jerk!" Peter shouted.

"Peter, calm yourself, we have guests." Timo looked up from behind them.

"I don't mind." He said. "I don't want to be a bother." Berwald just nodded in agreement.

"Can the Six tell me a story?" Peter asked, leaping off his brother's lap and trotting over the tall Club.

Timo glanced at Berwald. He knew how sensitive the man was when it came to speaking.

"S'rr'." Berwald shook his head. Peter's face fell a little.

"Oh, alright." He said softly. "I guess I'll go to bed then."

"You want me to tuck you in?" Alfred asked.

"Could you do that, Mr. Berwald?" Peter said it in a whisper.

"W' j'st m't."Berwald said, clearly taken aback.

"Come on, Peter, let's go." Arthur stood and picked up the twelve year old. He knew the boy was too heavy to lift and far too old to be carried to bed but, he had to. He would carry the Nine until he could only drag him across the floor.

"You've rather taken a liking to the Six." Arthur said, sitting on the edge of Peter's bed.

"He's nice." Peter snuggled against the pillow and closed his eyes.

"And you can understand him?" Peter nodded. "Good." Arthur smoothed the boy's hair. "Good night, Peter."

"Night, Artie." Arthur had to admit, that always made his heart melt.

He didn't notice, though, as he turned the light down and picked up a few pieces of clothes, that a figure was watching through the crack in the door. The figure smiled sadly, feeling tears come to his eyes. He remembered when his own brothers were that small, when they wanted to be tucked in at night and held until they fell asleep. His youngest brother still wanted that and sometimes wound up in the figure's bed, curled into a ball against the figure's body. At least he would. That wouldn't happen any time soon.

"You treat him so wonderfully." The figure said as the King of Spades quietly closed the door to Peter's room.

"Francis!" Arthur leapt back, not expecting the Diamond's voice to come from the gloom. Francis stepped under a lamp and leaned against the wall. "How-what- how did you see that?"

"The door wasn't shut all the way." Francis said slowly. Arthur was shocked. He hadn't noticed how tired and worn the King looked. "I was just passing by and happened to hear you."

"I see." Arthur swallowed his prized blunt, sarcastic nature and asked, in a soft, rather tender voice, "Are you alright?"

Francis noticed the minute expression that passed across Arthur's face. It was almost as if the Spade was swallowing something sour. "No snide comment?"

"I can easily provide you with one, if you wish." Arthur said, scrunching up his eye brows.

"Non, I am fine without one." Francis moved closer to the other King. Arthur stiffened slightly and stood up straighter, looking like he was about to fend off an attack.

But Francis just watched him with cheerless eyes, the blue a sad reminder of what they once were.

"You have such a lovely face." Francis wanted to reach out and brush the perfectly soft skin, desperately wanted the feeling of Arthur's skin beneath his fingers. He held back his hand.

"Do I?" Arthur whispered. Francis nodded. "You still haven't answered my question." Francis tilted his head slightly.

"And what question was that?"

"Are you alright?" Arthur gently repeated the question in the same tone he used whenever Peter had a nightmare, or when Alfred would have one of his moments and ask if he was horrendously ugly, or when Matthew felt useless and invisible.

Francis sighed and brushed a piece of golden hair out of his eyes.

"It is hard, losing your brothers." He said. "I hope you never have to…" He trailed off and took a deep breath. "I hope you never have to lose them. I thought nothing would happen to them, that God would let me keep my family. They are all I have." Silent tears rolled down his milky cheeks. Francis wouldn't look at Arthur though. He wished he had someone like the pompous Spade, someone to hold and love. No, that was wrong. He wanted the King.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. He hated seeing people cry.

"Francis, please, don't-."

"Don't what, Spade?" Francis slid down the wall and just sat there, looking for all the world a drunk. "Don't cry for the boys I raised because my Father was too busy being a horny fop?" His accent came out thicker than usual from all the tears.

Arthur joined him on the floor and tentatively reached out a hand. His fingers lightly rested on Francis's face and slowly turned it to face Arthur.

"Please don't make me cry." Arthur smiled mournfully. Francis sobbed as Arthur wrapped his arms around him, pulling the Diamond into his boney body.

Francis didn't care how boney Arthur was, or who would walk down the hall and see them. For the first time in days, he felt safe, and warm, and loved.

_FYI: cabecou is a type of French cheese. I thought a fitting nick name for France. _

**Ma chérie, nous sommes frères:** _my darling, we are brothers!_

**W' j'st m't: **_we just met. I thought that one might not be as obvious._


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for all the reviews! They're really encouraging. But now we get serious. Enjoy the seriousness! _

_Please keep the reviews coming!_

"Warsaw is less than a day's march away, my lord." The Ace of Hearts bowed slightly.

The King of Hearts was silent.

"Let the troops rest for tonight." The Jack said, his red eyes glowing wickedly.

"A dawn attack, how poetic." Elizabeta snapped, raising her frying pan threateningly.

"Why the Hell did you bring that?" Gilbert jumped behind his brother and cowered.

"Just in case I had to deal with you." Elizabeta laughed.

"Ludwig, do something!"

"Warum, Bruder?" Ludwig asked, a teasing smile almost playing on his lips. "You need someone to beat the life out of you. It might as well be her."

"Why are we here?" Lovino snapped.

"We have to be." Feliciano dusted off his rapier.

"That thing is going to break." Lovino snatched the thin, felixable blade from his brother and strutted out of their tent.

"Vee, I need that, fratello!" Feli jumped up and ran after him.

"This, and you don't stand a chance against the Clubs." Lovino grumbled. "They actually use clubs, stupid." Feli blanched a little. "Ask your lover for a better sword."

"I don't think I could lift a bigger sword." Feliciano ignored the lover comment.

"I might have something for you." A thick Eastern voice said behind them. Feli turned and smiled at Kiku. "I have another katana. They are very strong but light."

"Well, there's someone who has a brain in this dump." Lovino walked back to his tent.

"Sorry about that." Feli said. "He's a bit of a downer."

"I understand, Feliciano." Feli giggled. He liked Kiku's accent and the way he said "Fericiano."

But Kiku had a hard time figuring out the former Diamond. The boy was skilled with a rapier but why was he here? Did he think they were going to a pasta party?

"Vee, Ludwig, look, Kiku let me use his sword!" Feliciano burst into Ludwig's tent. The King of Hearts turned to look at him.

"Did you forget yours?" he felt his usual annoyance rise at towards the boy.

"No. Fratello thought mine would break and Kiku said I could use this one."

Ludwig nodded and went back to polishing his armor.

"Are you alright?" Feli made sure the tent's opening was closed and snaked his arm around his lover's waist.

"Feli, we are about to go to war." Ludwig said his voice low and concerned.

"I know that." Feliciano frowned, his face scrunched in the same grimace as Lovino's. Why was every one treating him like he was worthless?

Ludwig seemed to sense the annoyance from his new Heart.

"I'm worried about you." He said softly. He put his arms around Feliciano and held him.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Ludwig wished he was better at being romantic. "I love you far more than you can imagine."

"I can imagine quite a bit." Feli snuggled against Ludwig's strong chest. "I love you too."

The cool grey dawn spread through the Heart camp. Here and there, soldiers appeared and began preparations for the battle.

"Let's get this over with." The Nine of Hearts said helping his King into his armor. Ludwig was silent.

"My Lord, the Cards are stacked and await your orders." The Ace walked in, closely followed by the Jack.

"Kiku and the Diamonds are ready as well, brother." Gilbert said, his fingers twitching over his sword pommel.

Ludwig turned and looked at them. The anticipation glowed behind each of their faces. Battle was why they existed, why they trained and studied for years. This, the glory of the Heart Suit, was why they were here.

"Then why are we still here, Ace?" Ludwig walked out of the tent. Feliciano and Lovino already sat on their horses, waiting rather impatiently. Kiku stood by his, his face void of emotion.

The sound of metal against metal, horses and people screaming in pain, the smell of mud and blood.

Feliciano was terrified. He screamed and didn't even bother swinging his borrowed sword. How could Ludwig and Kiku be so good at this? He watched them with frightened eyes. The King's bright red cape swirled about him and gave him the appearance of a demon from the depth of Hell. Kiku's black armor gleamed horribly in the grey light.

"Ludwig!" Feli screamed as a Club soldier yanked him from his horse. But the Ace of Hearts was the one to respond. She cut the man's head off and grabbed Feli.

"Stay next to me!" she said, running through the bloodied field.

Feliciano caught a glimpse of the man he so desperately loved. Ludwig was covered in blood and filth, a maniacal glint in his eyes and Feli began to wonder, why was he here?


	14. Chapter 14

_I am on a roll this week! A__ny who, the Clubs have finally returned. Yay, Ivan's back! _

"Your Excellency!" the Eight of Clubs burst into the King's room.

"What do you want, Feliks?" The King's warbling voice came from the closet. The King finished pulling on his shirt and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Your Highest Excellency, the Hearts have attacked Warsaw." The Eight was close to tears. His home, his safe place, gone. "They've totally taken the city, like nothing's left." He looked up at the King and his face paled.

The King's features twisted into an insane smile, his purple eyes gleamed horribly.

Feliks knew that face. It was the same face Ivan wore while watching Batukhan's blood run across the floor.

Ivan turned to the huge map on the wall and, with a loud thump, buried his scepter into the spot marked Berlin.

"Let them regret the day they dared attack my kingdom."

"We must forge an alliance with the Diamonds and Spades." The Nine of Clubs said from his chair. "We can't fight this war alone."

"Berwald and Timo are already working on the alliance, Toris." The Eight replied. "Right now, we have to focus on keeping the Hearts from coming closer to Moscow."

"What are you thinking, Brother?" Yekaterina looked up at her king.

Ivan was quiet.

"They cannot be allowed to come closer to this city." Ivan said. He thought again. "Our army consists of one hundred thousand men."

"And I just got a great deal on ten thousand ponies." The room turned and stared at Feliks. "They were, like totally on sale."

"Feliks, what am I supposed to do with ten thousand horses?"

"Not horses. Ponies!" Feliks was unfazed by the icey stare from his king. "They're like way cuter than horses."

"You really need to stop with the diarrhea of the mouth, Feliks." Toris said softly.

"Big brother, you can't leave!" Natasha shrieked. "Don't leave me here with that- that- HER!" Ivan spun on his heel and glared at her, his purple eyes full of a horrible anger.

"Natasha, never speak that why about your sister that way again." Ivan snapped. She cowered and nodded.

"Please don't leave." She whimpered and pouted.

"Put that lip away." Ivan turned back to his bags. "You are an adult now, Natasha; I will not tolerate childish behavior from you."

Natasha opened her mouth to retort but snapped it shut. She wanted to scream at him about how childish he always was, about how he still refused to take a bath without Katyusha there to scrub his ears. But no one ever dared mention the King's flaws.

"What are your orders, your Excellency?" Natasha asked.

"Katyusha is in charge of the military staying here to protect the capital. She knows what to do." Ivan played with the edge of his scarf, wondering if there was something he was forgetting. "You will take charge of the political and legal matters, understood?" Natasha nodded. "I can't hear a head shake."

"Yes, brother." Natasha whispered.

"Excellent." Ivan turned back to her and sighed. "Come here." He held out his arms.

Natasha threw herself at him and buried her face in his huge chest.

"You mean the world to me, sister." Ivan whispered into her hair. "Everything I have done, it has been to protect you." She just nodded.

"When will I fight by your side?"

"Oh, Natasha, you should know I will never let you fight." Ivan chuckled dryly. "But you can always dream about it."

"Your Excellency, it is time to leave." Toris peeked his head into the room.

"I will see you again, Natasha." Ivan promised, adjusting her bow.

"I love you, Vanya." She said softly.

"I know."

"It has been three weeks since the attack on Warsaw, Arthur, why aren't they doing anything?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shrugged. "Perhaps they are turning their sights to an easier target." He said. "The Diamonds, for instance."

"Are you calling the Diamonds weak?" Matthew watched his twin's pacing with worried eyes.

"Not at all." Arthur carefully sewed several stitches into his needle work before continuing. "I am merely suggesting that it would be much easier to take the Diamonds than the Clubs." He fell silent, worry suddenly filling him. Francis and Antonio had left two days ago for Paris. In a month, the Spade army was supposed to rendezvous with the Diamond's. At least Francis would be closer then.

Arthur shook his head, trying to get the annoying brat out of his mind.

"Honda's forces have already attack my home land, aru." Yao said serving the other Spades some dumplings. "Maybe Ludwig is waiting to see how that goes."

"Intelligence as suggested that the Hearts might attack the Northern Club regions." Timo said, his cheery sounding voice out of place. "We have to hope General Winter can hold them off."

"It's August." Alfred said, confused.

"B' th' t'm' th' H'rts g't t' th' N'rth, it' b' w'nt'r." Berwald said slowly.

"I am really sorry, but I didn't get a word of that." Alfred said. Berwald looked over at Timo with a pleading expression.

"He said that by the time the Hearts get to the North, it'll be winter." Timo translated.

"Well, hopefully." Matthew said.

"Sire, the King of Clubs has arrived." Alfred paused mid stride. Ivan was here?

"Let him in Reginald." The butler bowed and left.

"The King is here?" Timo leapt to his feet and dusted off the chair he was sitting in.

"I was beginning to think you would never show up." Arthur said, not looking at the King of Clubs.

"Forgive me for not arriving on your schedule, Arthur." Ivan managed the perfect amount of sweetness in his sarcasm. He walked over to his deeply bowing cards. "Eto priyatno videtʹ vas dvoikh." (It is good to see you two)

"A vy, vashe prevoskhoditelʹstvo." (and you, your excellency) Timo replied.

"Min konung, den Spader har mycket att prata med dig om." (My king, the spades have much to talk to you about) Berwald said. The Spades were taken aback by his speech in his own language. It was confident and strong, unlike the slow, almost suttering voice when speaking the Spade's language.

"Then I should speak to the King and Ace of Spades, no?" Ivan said, his eyes on Alfred.

The Ace grinned slightly.

"Shouldn't you be organizing a denfensive strategy?" Athur asked, looking up at the Club.

"I have left that to my very capable sister." Ivan shrugged and sat in the chair Timo had vacated.

"Your sister?" Matthew asked. After Alfred had returned and told him everything about the pretty Yekaterina, Matthew had been extremely interested in her. "The oldest?"

"Yekaterina is a smart girl." Ivan said. "She can keep the Hearts a bay until I return."

"I hate to say it but I don't think you'll be returning any time soon." Alfred said.

"Oh, really?" Ivan turned his gaze back to the Ace.

"We might need you to help us with the Diamond front." Arthur added. "Between the home isle and the continent, we have one hundred and eighty thousand troops. However, half of them are going to our Asian holdings to fight against Honda's forces."

"And why would I have to go to the Diamonds?" Ivan asked.

"That leaves sixty thousand of our troops in addition to the Diamonds ninety five thousand." Alfred began his pacing again. "We want the Diamond front to end as quickly as possible. If you split your forces and attack from both sides, it would make you seem a much more formitable enemy."

"The Hearts will take Paris." Matthew said in his half voice. "If they can control the capital, they control all of the resources flowing in and out of the city. They'll get the food coming from the Dark Continent and the Main Land. Economically, it's the best idea. We have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"What would they want with the Club Suit though, aru?" Yao asked, pausing in his tea drinking.

"Land." Ivan said simply. "Half of it is almost useless but it's still land."

"Greedy bastard, aru." Yao grumbled to his tea cup.

_Ok, so the Dark Continent refers to the North African front in WWII. Of course, the Pacific holdings mean China. When Arthur mentions the Home Isle, he means the British Isle itself. Just clearing any points that might cause confusion. I hope all the dialogue doesn't throw any one off. Before the other Suits get involved with the fighting, there will be a lot of sitting around and talking for a while. But then, we get to see Francis, Ivan, Arthur and Alfred kick some Heart ass. And more of Feli and Lovi being Feli and Lovi. _

_Review pretty please!_


	15. Chapter 15

The King of Hearts walked through the halls of the provincial capital in Warsaw. Everything was going splendidly so far. Warsaw and surrounding towns had fallen under his control quite easily.

"If we can keep this up, the Diamonds will be making us stuff in no time!" Ludwig looked out the window at the Clubs cleaning up rubble. Yes, everything was going perfectly.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano walked up behind him and looked out the window. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched the sad people. "Has Gilbert returned to Berlin?"

"He arrived in Berlin last night." Ludwig turned from the window and continued walking down the hall way. "The Jack will run the government until we return." Feliciano nodded and followed.

"Wait, we return?" Feli looked up at his lover. "Are we not continuing toward Moscow?"

"Of course not, Feli." Ludwig opened the door to the mayor's office. "Our place is in Berlin, not on the battle field."

"Will Elizabeta return too?" Feli asked, closing the door with a soft click.

"She wants to lead the attack on the Diamonds." Feli paled slightly.

"You worry about your brothers." It wasn't a question.

"You promise not to harm them?" Feli stared at Ludwig with pleading eyes.

"I cannot guarantee their full safety." Ludwig said softly. "If they are hurt in battle, I can do nothing. But I will do my best. I can only protect them if they remain in Paris and surrender honorably. If not-." Ludwig didn't finish the sentence.

"Pinky swear you'll protect them." Feli held out his hand.

"Ja, alright, pinky swear." Ludwig tried to hide how adorable the new Heart was to him. Feli leapt into his lap and cuddled against his chest. "Ich liebe dich, Feli." Feli nodded. For once, a happy smile did not cross his lips.

"And what of your plan for, what did you call it, 'purity'?" The Ten of Hearts asked turning on his piano bench and making air quotes around "purity".

"Ludwig's sights are too small." Gilbert threw his legs over the side of his brother's throne and lounged. "He wants the honor of our Suit returned but he doesn't have my awesome vision."

"Stop stroking your ego and tell me what your plan is." Roderich snapped.

"As you put it so wonderfully, my dear." Gilbert leered at the ceiling. "Purity."

"Basch, there has been a change in plan." The Ace of Hearts walked into the Nine's room at the former capitol building in Warsaw.

'Why doesn't she just walk like a normal person instead of flouncing.' Basch thought to himself.

"And what is that?" he looked up from his sword.

"Your new orders are to lead the Western theatre."

"Excuse me?" Basch snapped. "My rank is Nine, Lizzie. Shouldn't Ludwig or Roderich do this?"

"The King and Jack have a country to run, not an army to lead." Elizabeta said. "And Roderich can't do jack squat in war. You are the one I could have chosen."

"What are you doing then?" Basch went back to polishing his already perfect sword.

"I will remain here, on the Eastern Front." Lizzie toyed with the ends of her hair. "I am from the East, I know the culture and languages better than you."

"Just 'cause it makes sense, it doesn't mean I have to like it." Basch grumbled.

"Orders are orders, Basch. Besides, wouldn't you like to see little Lili again?" Lizzie gave him a coy smile.

Basch glared at her but didn't respond.

"You leave with the cards at the same time, Nine."

"As you command, Ace."

As she left the room, Basch thought he would much rather deal with stuffy Roderich than with his high strung wife.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, what you are suggesting is genocide!" Roderich yelled, pounding a horrible cacophony on his piano.

"I will do whatever it takes to restore my people's honor, Roderich!" Gilbert jumped up and strode over to the Ten of Hearts. "And you will address me properly, Ten. I will not have a lack of order in my palace."

"It isn't your palace, Jack." Roderich growled his violet blue eyes cold and unforgiving. "In case you've forgotten, which I wouldn't be surprised if you have, you've always been an idiot, you were removed from the throne."

They stared at each other. Gilbert then laughed and turned away.

"You will follow my orders, Ten." He said walking away. "Or when sweet Lizzie returns, she'll find herself with a new bed partner." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and let me do the talking to Luddy so don't say a word about anything the awesome me has said."

"Ass hole." Roderich mumbled as the Jack walked away.

_Ok, so just to clear one thing up: when Lizzie says "cards" she doesn't mean the ranking court. The term means soliders and the court. It all depends on the context. _

_I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I'd love it if you review but if you don't, thanks for reading, it means alot!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Random information about outfits! If you haven't seen the playing cards or Arte Stella book yet, I highly suggest it. The pictures are more awesome than Prussia. _

_The outfit I picture Ivan wearing when he arrives in the Spade Palace is a pale green and white version of his Halloween costume; just replace the Hearts of the Halloween costume with Clubs. When he receives guests in his palace, he wears the outfit on his Card. The one I've pictured Toris wearing is his Halloween outfit; just replace the "A" with a "10" for his rank. _

_Alfred, Arthur, and Yao wear the costumes on the cards. Peter wears a miniature version of Arthur's while Matthew dresses exactly like Alfred._

_Francis wears the same the outfit on his card while Antonio wears a slightly less fancy Matador costume in the same shades of orange and white. _

_Basch and Lili wear the same outfits but the red and pinkish of the Heart Suit. Ludwig, Feli, and Kiku wear their Card costumes. Lizzie and Roderich wear their Card costumes in red, pink, and white, with the Heart symbol instead of the Club. Gilbert wears an entirely red version of Roderich's outfit. _

_I'm going to start adding bits of information like this to the beginning of each chapter. As things progress, they might get a little complicated. If you have a question, just ask and I'll try to explain it. Enjoy!_

"So, yeah, this is'll be your room for now I guess." The Ace of Spades said awkwardly.

The King of Clubs looked around the cozy room and nodded.

"Your palace is quite wonderful." He walked to the window and sighed happily at the view of the garden below.

"Uh, thanks?" Ivan turned to face the young man, watching the blond with curious eyes.

Alfred shifted under the gaze and nervously ran a hand through his hair, one little piece sticking bouncing back quickly.

"I've missed you." Ivan said softly.

"We met a month ago." Alfred scrunched his eye brows, looking exactly like Arthur as he did so.

"Does that mean I cannot miss you?" Ivan asked with an innocent gleam in his eyes.

"I guess not." Ivan stepped closer to him, his head titled to one side.

Alfred had to admit, it was creepy have the King of Clubs just stand there watching him but there was something oddly satisfying about it too. Alfred was used to the ladies of Suit staring at him and suppressing giggles. But this, this was different. Everything about it was. Ivan wasn't some giggly court lady, he was a King. Not just any King, though, the King of Clubs. The ladies often ogled at Alfred with a ravenous hunger, but Ivan just watched him with soft smile and a calm set of beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Hey, uh, aren't you hot in that scarf?" Alfred asked, trying to break the tension in what was supposed a suave and debonair tone.

Ivan chuckled, an eyebrow raising a little. "Perhaps a little." He went back to the large bed and began unpacking his bag.

"Then why don't you take it off?"

Ivan paused. The sound of his mother falling to the floor, her blood running across the green marble, the Monster jeering at her, the horrible memories echoed in his head.

"It is part of me." It came out softly, almost like a quiet prayer. Alfred was unsure how to respond.

"Um, yeah, so, dinner's in a few hours." he said, shifting his weight on his feet and running a hand through his hair again. Ivan nodded an amused like in his eyes as Alfred's cow lick bounced back. "So, yeah, I guess someone'll come get you then." Alfred left the room, leaving Ivan to just watch the door with a faint smile.

The Ten of Spades wondered the halls of the palace. He was met with a few looks of confusion from the house staff but they said nothing.

Peter sighed as he neared his destination, Arthur's room. Peter loved the imperial suite with its huge four poster bed, the giant bathroom, and balcony looking out over Arthur's prized rose garden. Of course, Arthur was always willing to talk to him and that's what Peter craved the most. Not that he didn't like talking to the twins; it was simply that the twins were always together, sharing laughs and inside jokes. Peter knew they loved him but they loved each other far more.

Arthur, on the other hand, always made time to talk with him. Their conversations were usually arguments but the yelling and snide comments always ended with tea, cake, and a warm, loving hug. Arthur was less like Peter's brother and more like his father. His real father, the former King of Spades, always seemed to blame the boy for the death of the Queen. True, her majesty had died giving birth to Peter but that didn't mean he killed her, did it?

Peter sighed and approached Arthur's door.

"How ready are the Cards?" Arthur was asking Alfred. Peter grinned and pressed his ear to the key hole.

"Ready as they'll ever be." Alfred replied. "Theoretically, we can move out tonight."

"What about me?" Peter had to strain to hear Matthew's little voice. "Am I still staying here?"

"If you could." Arthur said. "The people need someone to remain here-."

"But, Matty, I wanted you to come with us!" Peter held back a laugh. He could hear the pout in Alfred's voice.

"My place is with the economy, Al." Matthew said slowly. "Not on the battle field. I can't just leave."

"But we were going to become epic heroes together!"

"Al, we're nineteen years old-." Peter didn't get to hear the rest. A strong hand tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around and looked up at the unsmiling face of the Six of Clubs.

"Mr. Six!" Peter fell over in surprise but was even more shocked when Berwald reached out a hand and caught him.

"C'm' w'th m'." Berwald motioned for Peter to follow. After shooting the door a forlorn look, Peter trotted after him.

"Yer worr'd." Berwald sat in a chair in the library. He spoke even slower than he normally he did and Peter found the man's accent more understandable.

"What do you mean?" Peter's legs dangled above the ground as he climbed into a chair too.

"Ab't your broth'rs."

"Oh, then, yes, I guess I am." Peter shifted uncomfortably under Berwald's gaze. It wasn't frightening, or mean, just unwavering.

"You sh'ldn't e'v'sdrop." Berwald said. Peter grinned sheepishly. "You l'k lik' your fath'r."

"What?" Peter had never heard that before. "No I don't. I look like Arthur."

"Who l'ks l'k' your fath'r." Berwald smiled faintly.

"What? Did you meet my father?" Peter asked a bit too snappishly. Berwald stood and walked over to a shelf. "I didn't mean to offend you, sir."

Berwald pulled a book off the shelf, and after turning to a page, he handed the book to Peter.

The page was a picture of his parents, a seven year old Arthur and the new born twins. Arthur looked exactly like their father, which meant, Peter did too.

"That's h'w I know." Berwald sat again.

"I never noticed." Peter said. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Mr. Six,-."

"Berwald. Not Mr. Six."

"Berwald then, what do you think will happen in this war?" Peter smiled and kicked his legs expectantly.

The Club sighed. "I don't kn'w." he said softly. "No b'dy c'n right n'w."

"I don't want Arthur and Alfred to leave." Peter looked at his knees. "I know why they have to go, but I'll miss them." Berwald nodded.

"There you are, Peter!" Matthew walked into the library. "Arthur's looking for you. Him and Alfred are waiting in the drawing room."

Peter smiled at Berwald and scampered out of the room.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you." Matthew said with a smile.

"N't at all."

"He's been so clingy lately." Matthew said sitting in the chair Peter had vacated. "Ever since Al and Artie got back-."

"He's sc'red." Berwald interrupted. "He doesn't want t' l'se you." Matthew picked up the book Peter was holding. It was still open to the picture of his family.

"I know." He said, smiling sadly at the beautiful face of his mother. "She was a Heart, you know." Berwald blinked. "Peter and Arthur look nothing like her. They got Dad's stuffy Spade face."

"They w'ld be pr'd of you." Berwald gave Matthew his faint smile.

"I hope so."

_Woah, Berwald talked alot in this chapter. My headcannon tells me that Berwald/ Sweden actually does speak alot when he wants to. He just rarely feels like people will understand his point. _

_Anyhoo, bizzarre secrets will be revealed in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading._


	17. Chapter 17

**And now it's time for this chapter's random information! *insert applause* **

**Last chapter it was about costumes/ outfits. This week, it's about the geography of the Cardverse. **

**The Diamond Empire itself once covered the same land as the (completely real) Roman Empire. In the story, the Diamond Suit now covers the real countries of Spain, France, part of Belgium, and Italy. **

**The Heart Suit is made up of Germany, the Netherlands, Switzerland, Denmark, Liechtenstein, Austria, Hungary, and the rest of Belgium. **

**The Club Suit covers the most land. Most of Eastern Europe (excluding Hungary) is under the Club banner. Mongolia, and the "-stan's" (the countries ending in –stan) are also part of the Club empire. **

**The Spade Empire consists of the British Isles, Ireland, Canada, America, the Caribbean, India, China, and up until the war starts, Japan. **

It was so wonderful to be back in Berlin. The sights and sounds of the city, the smell of fresh bread and rain floating through the air. As much as Feliciano loved his birth place, Venice, he liked Berlin. And it had running water and heaters, unlike Warsaw.

Feliciano shuddered a bit at the thought of the massacre there. There had been no contest, the Clubs were outnumbered and out matched. They didn't stand a chance. Feli sighed and leaned against a shelf.

The Heart library was the one place he could go to be alone. The ranking Cards hardly ever sought solitude in the dark, cozy shelves. Ludwig would occasionally but never bothered Feli as he browsed the books. Not that Feli liked reading. He mostly looked at the paintings on the walls or at art books. There was something soothing about the huge room.

Feli continued on wandering and paused under a painting of Ludwig's father, King Ehren. Feli stepped back a little, gazing up at the imposing man.

Ludwig was a younger, short haired version of Ehren, right down to the same shade of blond hair. But the shade looked even more familiar than just Ludwig's. Who else did he know with that perfect blond hair?

Feli shook his head, his funny curl bouncing adorably. He walked on, then froze and turned back around. He trotted back to the painting and stared at the frame. Something was off about it.

His artist's mind quickly found an answer. The picture was of Ehren just after he took the throne. Ehren was only 17 in the portrait, putting the painting at almost fifty years old. But the frame was much younger, maybe 20 years old. It had been replaced then.

Feli scanned the edge of the painting again, looking for signs of damage. Nothing. But there was one still off about the frame.

"Ah ha." Feli found what he was looking for. It was very small, almost unnoticeable. One of the relief motifs on the frame, a heart surrounded by climbing roses, stood out further than the others.

Feli slowly reached out a finger. He paused and looked around. No one else was in the room. He applied slight pressure and leaped back with a yelp.

The painting swung open, revealing a small opening.

"A hidden safe?" Feli wondered. He reached his hand in, hoping to find something interesting. But knowing the Beilschmidt brothers, he would probably find porn.

His fingers brushed against what felt like a stack of books. He pulled them out and stared down at them.

His mind concocting wild stories about the books, he closed the painting and went to find a chair.

Feli settled in a large wing backed chair in the furthest corner of the library. He opened the first book and looked the front page; glad he could read the Heart language.

_July 14, XX16_

_Louise gave birth today. Franz is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He has my hair and eyes but his mother's face. He will grow into a fine man. He is strangely loud though. No, loud is wrong. Little twit is persistent. _

_It is sad that my Suit will not celebrate his birth. But it is for the best no one knows about him. Only the highest Cards even knew Louise was pregnant. We are still at war with the worthless Diamonds, if Cato knew, my family would become a target._

Feliciano's eyes widened. Why would the journals mention his father? And Ludwig's mother was named Louise. These had to be Ehren's journals! But who was Franz? Gilbert was the Heart's oldest child. Confused and curious, he read on.

The first was rather boring. Feli thought back to the history lessons he had as a child and realized the year this "Franz" was born was the same year the Great War was at a stalemate. The entries were mostly about the baby and his progress. Feli had to smile at the things Ehren wrote. He was clearly proud of his son and Feli wondered if his own father ever said things like this.

Several hours later, he finished the second and slowly began the third. His eyes began to droop shut but he forced them open again.

_November 11, XX18_

_The Great War has finally ended. One hundred terrible years of fighting is done with. At what cost? My Suit has failed the names of our fathers and I, as the King to see it end, am disgraced. My people though, seem happy with the end of the war in spite of the loss. And the Treaty. Damn the Treaty! Damn the pompous, disgusting whelp the Diamonds have on the throne! He wants my son. He thinks that taking my child he can degrade me further. He wants my Franz. The bastard wants my son. No father should have to give up their child. But what choice do I have? If I refuse, it will be an act of war. The Suits cannot afford another war. The Clubs have been threatened from the East, the Diamonds and Spades are economically ruined. As are we. What am I to do? Franz has begun speaking. At least, he tries. His voice is finer than any music. The older he becomes, the more he looks like his mother. Even his eyes have changed. When he was born, I said he had my eyes. They have darkened to a beautiful sapphire blue. His blond hair, now long, falls in waves, unlike mine. _

_A few hours ago, a brilliant thought occurred to me. Cato knows nothing about Franz's existence. No one does. My dearest Louise is pregnant again. As painful as it is, we have agreed to send that child to Cato._

Feli's eyes widened. Blond, wavy hair? Dark blue eyes? It sounds like Ehren was describing Francis. But there was no possible way the baby could be Francis. Besides, Cato would never demand an enemy's first born. Feli's father was an honorable man. Sure, Francis's birth before Cato was married put a black mark on Cato's record but he never did anything to harm anyone.

_December 14, XX18_

_The Diamonds found out. _

_December 31, XX18_

_My child, my first born son is gone. Cato came two weeks ago and took him from me._

_I am not sure how he found out. Someone in the palace must have told him. Louise demanded I fire the entire house staff and, honestly, I couldn't help but agree. There is no possibility it was the Cards. The Ace and Ten are both parents, they would never subject another to this pain. _

_Cato, though (bastard) was thrilled when he came to get Franz. He swore no one would ever know Franz was a Heart, including Franz, and that he would care for him like his own. Before he left, he said the boy's name would be changed. _

"_Not a drastic change." He said. "Just to my language. Francis." I broke my heart to see Franz laugh and play with Cato's cloak. "He will get along well with my little Antonio." _

_I have vowed never to tell what other children I may have about Franz. If Franz cannot know about his heritage and birth, no one will. _

Feli dropped the book. Francis wasn't his brother. Francis wasn't Cato's bastard child from some wild fling. Francis was a Heart.

Feli wanted to scream. What else had Cato lied about?

"Hey, stupid, where are you?" It was Lovino. But Feli didn't care.

Lovino rounded a shelf and saw his brother. "Hey, you missed dinner stupid. The Potato Bastard was worried." He noticed the lost look on Feli's face. "What's wrong, fratellino?"

"Francis is a Heart." Feli said softly.

"Speak up, stupid." Lovino grumbled. "I can't hear you."

"Francis is a Heart, Lovi!" Feli shoved the journal into Lovino's hand. "Read the last one!"

"I can't read the Bastard's language, Feliciano!" Lovi yelled.

"The last King of Hearts had a child before the Great War ended." Feli frantically played with his hands. "The baby's name was Franz. Franz, Lovi, it's the Heart version of Francis! And Papa, Papa had Ehren hand over the child. Papa raised the baby as his own and renamed him Francis!" Feli was close to tears. "That's why Francis doesn't look like us. He's never looked like us. And that's why Mama never called him Tesoro, or mi corazón, or ma vie. She always treated him like a relative and not her son. She cared about him but-."

"Feli, you're-."

"Francis isn't our brother, Lovi!" Feli's tears spilled out and rolled down his cheeks.

"Feli, it doesn't matter who Cheese Head's parents are." Lovino expected Feli to smile at his use of their old name for Francis. "He always loved us. Shit, I think he still does. What matters is that we loved each other once. That's what makes us brothers not who gave birth to him." Feli whipped his tears and nodded. "If what you say is true, who else knows?"

"No one." Feli sniffled. "Ehren said he didn't want anyone else knowing, not even his other children."

"So the Bastards don't know." Lovi shrugged. "What about the Ace or the Ten?"

"I don't think so."

"Then let's respect the wishes of the dead and not mention it." Lovi hauled his brother to his feet. "Let's go make pasta. I'm tired of this shitty Heart food."

The King of Hearts quietly walked into Feliciano's room. He was worried. His little Six wasn't at dinner, and despite not liking Heart food, Feli never missed a meal. And now, it was five minutes past ten. Five minutes past the time Ludwig went to sleep and precisely the time Feli would leap into the large bed, step on Ludwig's stomach, or lower, and curl up next to the King.

"Feli?" a lump on the bed stirred.

"Vee, hello, Ludwig." Feli sat up and Ludwig rushed to his side.

"Are you sick?" he asked, feeling Feli's forehead.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You're sleeping with clothes on." Ludwig sat on the bed. "And you haven't come into my room."

"Oh, I was just thinking you wanted to sleep peacefully tonight." Feli said as Ludwig's surprisingly soft hands ran down his cheek.

"You know I can't sleep without you." Ludwig smiled gently and gathered Feli into his arms. "Are you sure you aren't sick?" Feli nodded. "Would you like to sleep in here tonight?" Another nod. "What about something else?"

"I'm not in the mood." Feli lay back down and looked up at his lover. The blue eyes gazing back at him were nothing like Francis's. The King of Diamonds' irises were dark and soothing, Ludwig's, a pale icy blue. Ludwig's hair was such a pale yellow, it was almost white. Francis's was the color of fine spun gold. While Francis's face was elegant and feminine, Ludwig's was boxy, the image of the perfect man.

Despite the differences, Feli could see the same set jaw, an expression Francis only had when concentrating or annoyed. Ludwig, of course, carried the expression all the time. And, Feli smiled a bit, the same nose. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"What is it?" Ludwig curled around Feli's body, looking at him with concerned eyes. Feli ran a hand down Ludwig's shoulder, smiling more broadly at the muscle under his fingers.

Feliciano didn't answer, instead gently kissed him. As their kiss deepened, the stormy thoughts died and turned to nothing but his beautiful King of Hearts.


	18. Chapter 18

_Short chapter is short. No random information with this one because it's so short. _

Chapter 18

"Gilbert, I will not go through with this!" Roderich threw an official looking document at the Jack. He wished he was playing the piano. He wished his wife was there. He wished he wasn't talking to this madman.

The Jack had summoned him from his piano to talk about this amazingly idiotic plan of his. Of course, it was after the King had gone to sleep.

"You have no choice Ten." Gilbert growled. A canary in a cage twittered unhappily. "Even Gilbird wants you to do it."

"I will tell the King." Roderich threatened. Gilbert laughed.

"Like Hell you will." He sneered. "Besides, I've already told you what will happen if you do." Roderich glanced back at the paper.

"You wouldn't hurt her." He whispered.

"Oh really?" Gilbert snapped. "She hurt me, I'd only be doing the same."

"So this is about her not marrying you?" Roderich yelled, clenching his fists. He didn't move as his nails dug into his palms.

"No, no, stupid." Gilbert laughed again. "This is about the glory of the Heart Suit. Our perfect future begins with me and you, Roderich. Or else."

"How do you expect to rid the new lands of their inhabitants?" Roderich wouldn't look at the Jack.

"Lizzie has given the order for all prisoners and non-supporters will be sent to camps. There, they will be put to work until we have no further need of them."

"And then what?" Roderich crossed his arms. Gilbert grinned. "Kill them? Gilbert, this is ridiculous! You can't kill them all!"

"Watch, Ten," Gilbert's blood red eyes glowed. "And learn."

_So, if any one hasn't figured it out. Gilbert's gone a little nutty. He's going for the whole "perfect race" thing and poor Roderich is being threatened into it. _


	19. Chapter 19

_This info is brought to you by Coke-a-Cola. All rights reserved._

_This info is about the ages of the characters. Ok, the years given in chapter 17 in Ehren's journal are the years corresponding with the end of WWI. Therefore, at the start of the Heart War (XX39), Francis is 23 years old. Antonio is two years younger than Francis (21). Lovino is 20 when he leaves the Diamonds. Feliciano is 19. _

_Arthur is 20, while the twins are 19. Peter is 12._

_Ivan was born the year after Francis, XX17, which is the Cardverse equivalent of the year of the Russian Revolution. So, Ivan is 22 in XX39. Yekaterina is three years older than him and is 25 at the start of the war. Natasha is the same age as Matthew and Alfred, so she is 19. _

_Ludwig was born three years after his oldest brother, so he's 20 when he starts the war. Gilbert is 21, Roderich is 23, and Elizabeta is 22. So, by the time the war ends in XX45, Francis and Roderich are almost thirty._

_Roderich and Elizabeta have been married for just a year. Feliciano and Ludwig have been lovers for five years (yup, Feli was only 14 when they started). Arthur _

* * *

><p>Six days. Six more days of nothing happening. The Ace of Spades paced the drawing room again, his mind racing with possibilities.<p>

"You will ruin the rug if you keep doing that." A velvety voice mused slowly. Alfred froze and looked up at the smiling face of the King of Clubs.

"I think Yao can get us a new one." Alfred said. Ivan chuckled.

"You are restless, my friend. That isn't healthy." Ivan sat in one of the chairs, his huge frame hardly fitting in the elegant chair.

"And you aren't?"

"Do not think that." Ivan pressed the tips of his fingers together.

"When will something happen?" Alfred knew he shouldn't snap at someone so highly ranked but Ivan shrugged, as if throwing off the boy's disrespect.

"That I don't know." He said his voice still silky. "But when it does, it will be an awful sight."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it will make the attack on Warsaw look like a simple squabble between inept farmers." Ivan crossed his long legs.

Alfred followed the movement, again surprised how graceful the giant could be. He swallowed as something other than surprise rose in his mind. The King had fantastic legs. Alfred knitted his brow, trying to push the thought of Ivan's well muscled legs out of his mind.

Ivan smiled a little wider and cocked his head. He saw the Ace's eyes travel down his legs.

"It isn't a sin to be curious, Alfred." He said standing and walking over to the young man. Alfred back up until he hit the wall. Ivan stopped inches from him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But one should be cautious."

Ivan's warm breath tingled against the shell of Alfred's ear. A dark red blush spread across Alfred's face. Chuckling softly, Ivan traced the teen's jaw with a soft leather encased finger.

"Alfred?" Arthur walked into the drawing room. He froze in midstride at the sight of Alfred staring up at the King of Clubs with the same slavish look Francis once gave Arthur.

"Ah, you Majesty." Ivan turned and inclined his head slightly. "Forgive me, but I must take my leave." He walked out of the room, his scarf trailing behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur snapped.

"Hey, I saw you kissing Francis." Alfred grumbled. Arthur flushed bright scarlet. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Pack your things. We're leaving."

"I don't want you to go!" Peter yelled. "I don't want you to go to war!"

"You think we want to go?" Alfred asked, hugging his little brother.

"I'll miss you!" Peter didn't try to hide the tears in his eyes.

"We'll miss you too." Alfred smiled at Matthew. He put Peter down and ran to his twin.

"Alfred, you've already hugged me!" Alfred threw his arms around Matthew and pulled his into a bone crushing hug. Peter was suddenly there too, his little arms trying to reach around both his brothers.

Matthew sighed. "Arthur, come here." Arthur sighed too and joined the hug.

"Be careful, ok?" Matthew whispered.

"Yeah, jerks." Peter piped up. "If you die, I'll ask Berwald to kill you for me." The brothers laughed.

"We'll come home." Arthur said. "I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

_Woohoo! 20 chapters? I've never written twenty chapters of anything before! Wow, this takes up 67 pages of chapters and notes on Word. Holy crap._

_I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far. Thanks those of you who have read every chapter! _

_These are really, REALLY random bits:_

_Roderich and Elizabeta have been married for just a year. _

_Feliciano and Ludwig have been lovers for five years (yup, Feli was only 14 when they started). _

_Arthur has been the King of Spades for about five years. _

_The last King of Diamonds, Cato, was murdered by the King of Hearts, Ehren. No one knows that though. Ehren dumped the body in Tiber River and the Diamonds never found the body. Ehren then killed himself by taking poison. _

_Berwald, the Six of Clubs, and Timo, the Five, used to be married and are now divorced. The only person who knows that is the King of Clubs. _

_Initially, Ivan didn't want to take the Club throne. He felt it was Yekaterina's birth right. She, on the other hand, didn't want it at all and convinced Ivan to become King. Ivan asked her to be his Queen because he still feels she should have the crown. _

* * *

><p>"FRANCIS!" the King of Diamonds groaned but didn't open his eyes.<p>

"REM A LECTUS LOREM IPSUM CRASSUS ASS SPURIUS BRUTUS! " (Latin: get your fat ass out of bed!) Francis bolted upright. Antonio never spoke the official Diamond language. He only used the dialect he was taught first. Of course, all four brothers could understand each dialect of the Diamond languages but each only used one.

"What is going on, Tony?" Francis leapt out of bed.

"It's the Hearts." Antonio said panting. "They're here. They're less than a day away." Francis paled. For the past few weeks, the Hearts had marched across his land with ease. His armies were decimated in fields and forests.

"Oh putain l'enfer. " (oh fucking hell) Francis leapt out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"You have to get out of the city." Antonio grabbed a bag and stared shoving clothes into it.

"Non! I am not leaving you!"

"You have no choice." Antonio yelled, grabbing his brother's shoulders. "You are the King-."

"Exactly, I am the King! I have to be here with you! With my people!" Francis screamed.

"Frater, hermano, please." Antonito held Francis's face in his hands. "Please, you have to get out of here."

"I am not leaving without you, mon frère." Francis set his jaw in the same determined expression the King of Hearts wore.

Antonio shook his head. "I will find you. I promise. But as the Ace of Diamonds, I can give orders to the King in times of crisis. This is a time of crisis, stupid." Francis threw his arms around his brother. "The carriage-."

"I am not leaving in a carriage, you fool." Francis said firmly. "I will ride."

"Whatever, just get out of here."

"Where exactly should I go?"

"Caen." Antonio said. "The Spades will land there." Francis nodded. "I _will_ find you." Antonio buried his face in Francis's shoulder.

"I can't lose you, Tony." Francis whispered.

"I know." Antonio smiled. Some things, Francis thought, were magical. Tony's smile was one of them. "Te amo, hermano."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Fear and anger roared in Francis's ears as he galloped away from his city. The rushing guilt and grief drowned out even the pounding of the horse's hooves.

"You aren't running away, Francis." Antonio had said as he leapt into the saddle.

"I still don't believe you." Francis said as he leaned against the horse's neck, urging it into a faster run. "I will never believe you."

_Reviews would be awesome. Thanks for reading!_


	21. Chapter 21

_So, languages. In the last chapter, Antonio was speaking Latin to Francis. Latin is the official language of the Diamonds. Each region has its own dialect, Spanish, French and Italian. The oldest three brothers were taught one dialect first, and then learned the Latin and the other dialect. The brothers understand all four languages but usually just speak the dialect they were taught first. But as the youngest, Feliciano was taught Latin first and was allowed to pick which dialect he wanted to learn. He is more apt to speak French than Spanish though. Lovino will speak Spanish over French any day._

_Because the Clubs are made up of so many languages, the language used in the King's court is Russian. Ivan, Yekaterina, and Natasha are fluent in six of the languages in their Suit. Most of the court can speak at least three other Club languages. Toris, for instance, speaks Lithuanian, Belarusian, Polish, and Estonian. _

_The Hearts speak German and Hungarian. The Spades speak mostly English but large populations of the Western Continent (America and Canada) speak French. _

* * *

><p>The sea rushed against the shore, its dark blue lapping at the yellow sand. The sun was shining and warm but the beautiful scene brought no joy to the sole person walking along the beach.<p>

A breeze toyed with his long hair but he paid it no mind. He scanned the horizon with sad blue eyes. A faint spot of white caught his attention. As he watched, the spot grew until it was clear what it was. A sail. The man on the beach breathed a sigh of relief.

"You finally came, Eyebrows." The man whispered.

"The shore is ahead, your Majesty!" the helmsman yelled up the rigging. The King of Spades hung off the ropes, the sea spray wetting his hair and a look of pure joy on his face.

"It's shallow on the starboard side, Mr. Havendish!" he called back, quickly climbing down the ropes. He hit the deck with a loud thump and walked back to the cabins.

"We're here." Arthur said, opening the door to his quarters. The King of Clubs sat hunched over a bucket, several used canteens littered on the floor around him. The Ace of Spades shrugged at Arthur's questioning look. "Just a few more moments until we come ashore, your Excellency."

"Spasibo Bogu." (Thank you God) Ivan grumbled. He retched again and emptied the contents of his stomach into the bucket.

"That make six times in ten minutes." Alfred said, handing him a towel.

"Zakroĭ rot." (Shut your mouth) Alfred shrugged again and walked to the window. The fleet of Spade and Clubs ships rolled spectacularly behind them.

"When we left, the Hearts were taking Paris." Alfred said as Arthur joined him at the glass.

"We can only hope the King and the Ace got out." Arthur said.

"And if they didn't?"

"They would have to find a new Diamond King."

"Highly unlikely." Ivan said hoarsely. "It would be the perfect opportunity to put a friendly person on the throne."

"Friendly?" Alfred asked.

"To our causes." Ivan dry heaved and groaned. "God, I would rather be drunk off my ass."

"Just don't eat any Diamond food." Arthur said. "It'll make it worse."

"Zemlya!" (Land!) Ivan fell to the sand and laughed.

"It took you long enough." An annoyingly familiar voice came from behind the landing party. Arthur groaned and turned around.

The King of Diamonds sat on a rock, his perfect smile plastered to his face.

"Only you would be comfortably sitting down during an occasion like this, Francis." Arthur said.

"Comfortably? I am sitting on a rock, mon ami." Francis said. "And there's this one piece sticking into my butt."

"Good to know. Good to know." Arthur said over Alfred's laughter.

"But to business, oui?" Francis leapt off the rock. "How many ships?"

"Two hundred. Each carrying approximately 800 men." Arthur gazed proudly at the fleet. "They will return to England to retrieve the Naval crews then sail for the Pacific." He grinned. "Those deserters won't know what hit them."

"Merveilleuse." Francis sighed. "They have taken Paris. We have 60,000 soldiers but our navy has been destroyed."

"What about the Mediterranean?" Ivan asked, still laying on the ground. "How will you protect the Riviera?"

"We can only hope we can push them out of the northern part of the country." Alfred said. "Then trap them in the South. But, we should reconsider sending all of the navy to the Pacific."

"And do what with them?"

"Use them to invade Italy."

"Antonio just returned from Paris last night." Francis said, leading them through the small village. "He fell asleep in the saddle. I didn't have the heart to wake him."

"He's safe. That's the important thing." Arthur said.

"Alfred and Ivan are unloading the soldiers?"

"You say it like they're cattle." Arthur said, looking at the huge map on a wall.

"People are like sheep." Francis said, pouring Arthur some tea. Arthur glared at the cup. Francis walked back to him and stood closer to Arthur. A little too close, Arthur could smell the King's cologne perfectly. It did smell good though, spices, the wine, and, Arthur flushed ever so slightly at the next smell, roses. Perfect, freshly cut roses. "Cream, no sugar, still boiling. Just like you like it, non?" Arthur nodded and took the cup.

"What do you mean, people are like sheep?" Arthur asked, relishing the scalding tea.

"Sheep follow who ever appears to know where they are going." Francis said, staring at the spot marked Paris on the map. A red dot had been colored over the city. Similar red marked dotted across Europe. "Just like people. They follow leaders blindly and don't question anything." Francis sighed. "The Jack of Hearts has called for all non-Hearts to be rounded up. No one sees or hears from them again."

"Where do they go?"

"I don't know. They are sent to train stations and depart for somewhere." Francis said with a shrug.

Once again, Arthur noticed how exhausted the King looked. His hair, tied back into a loose ponytail, had lost its luster. His usually milky skin turned grey and sickly.

"You look bloody awful." Arthur said. Francis chuckled dryly.

"And you look beautiful, as always." He said, sitting in a chair, still staring at the map. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Quoi?" Francis looked over at him.

"That I'm beautiful." Arthur said. "I'm not."

"You are to me." Francis said simply. "I have always said that. I said that the day I met you, don't you remember?" Arthur nodded slowly. "Then why do you question me?" He stood to leave. Arthur quickly set down his tea.

"Francis, wait." The King of Spades reached out a hand and gently took the Diamond's. Francis slowly turned around, a confused look crossing his tried features.

Arthur broke the kiss first and pushed away from Francis.

He opened his mouth to speak but found two warm, soft fingers against his lips.

"I have told you how much I love you, Arthur." Francis whispered. "You have just never listened."

Arthur moaned in defeat as he melted into the tall blond and wrapped his arms around him. His fingers ran up Francis's neck and pulled off the ribbon holding back his hair. He carefully combed through the soft waves.

Francis gently cupped the Spade's face and met his lips again. The Diamond's lips parted slightly, his tongue gently asking permission to enter Arthur's mouth.

Francis back up against the wall, his hands ghosting down Arthur's sides. "I love you."

Arthur smiled a huge, flashing smile identical to Alfred's. Francis cupped his face again, his thumbs gently caressing the soft flesh over Arthur's cheek bones.

"You really should smile more, chère." He said. Arthur laughed and buried his face in the crook of Francis's neck.

"If it's just for you, I might."

_Yay, Francis and Arthur fianlly confess their feelings for eachother! But will this complicate things? Probably. All that's left is for Alfred and Ivan to get over themselves and be done with it. But what till you find out what's happening on a secret visit to London by a well endowed, smart young woman! _

_Thanks for reading! _


	22. Chapter 22

The Nine of Clubs frowned at the Hall of Mirrors. Typical Diamonds, making everything sparkle. The long hallway, as its name implied, was covered in nothing but mirrors and gold leaf. The walls glittered in the torches, casting a bright orange light on everything. Why didn't the King of Hearts want to destroy this place and build something else? It was too expensive. Basch grimaced at the price this place must've had.

"Sir?" a captain walked into the hall. "You received a message from the Jack."

"Great. What does he want?" Basch grumbled.

"He wishes to remind you those who express displeasure at the new government are to be sent to Zurich for questioning."

"And we'll never see them again?" Basch frowned. "Where the hell are they going?"

"Would you like me to send that question to the Jack?" the Captain asked.

"Are you kidding? That idiot will never answer." Basch turned and left the ridiculous room. "But, ask him this, how am I supposed to find them all? I can't spare troops for that nonsense. I need the men for the push towards the coast. If the Spades land there, we have to be ready for them."

"Your grace, there is someone here to see you." The butler shook the Jack of Spades awake.

"What?" Matthew grunted.

"The Queen of Clubs wishes to see you."

"Excuse me?"

In nothing but his pajamas and boots, Matthew opened the door to the throne room. He ran up the long room and stopped in front of a tall, beautiful woman.

"This place is too big. If I walk the war will be over." He panted. He took a deep breath and looked up. His eyes were first met by a fantastic chest. But he looked further up and stared right into her eyes. They were beautiful! Matthew had never seen a more perfect shade of violet. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He slapped his hand against his forehead, shocked and appalled he had just said that.

The Queen laughed. "That depends on what you're looking at." Matthew looked up again and smiled.

"Come with me, your majesty, for the life of me, I have no idea why they brought you in here." Matthew offered her his arm.

"May I ask why you're here?" he asked as they walked to a smaller room.

"It is unorthodox, da, but I must ask for your help." She said. "As the Ace, you have-."

"I'm not the Ace." Matthew said. "I'm the Jack, Matthew. Alfred is the Ace. He's with your brother in the Diamond Suit."

"Oh, forgive me." The Queen blushed. "But you can still help me? The Hearts are burning hundreds of miles of farm land. My people are starving. I beg you; there must be a way to help my Suit."

Matthew thought for a moment. "The railroad is still functioning?"

"Of course."

"Then I can ship grain through the Yukon to Siberia. From there, it can take the train to the cities." Matthew said. "Is that possible?"

"The winter will be difficult, but it can be done." She replied. "My people can make anything possible."

"Then consider it done."

As the sun rose, the Jack of Spades watched as the Queen of Clubs climbed into her carriage.

"I hope to see you under better circumstances, Jack." She gave him a kind smile.

"Just call me Matthew." The Jack said softly. "And I hope the same, your Excellency."

"Yekaterina."

Matthew grinned. "Yekaterina."

As the carriage rolled into the morning, Matthew smiled and felt a small creature in his chest purr.

"She's beautiful."

"Aiya, who was that, aru?" Yao walked up, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"The Queen of Spades."

"What the hell was she doing here?" Yao asked, his hand pausing across his eyes.

"When do you leave?" Matthew asked, clearly avoiding Yao's question.

"I think she took my carriage, aru." Yao grumbled.

Matthew turned to him.

"Be safe, Yao." He said. "I don't want you returning Beijing in a pine box."

"We don't use pine boxes, aru." Yao bowed deeply. "By your leave, Jack."

"By my leave, Nine."

* * *

><p><em>woo! Fianlly. Sorry it took so long, guys. I have had no time to write. I had to babysit two little demons over the past week...<em>

_Anyways, this is the strange visit I hinted about last chapter. Enjoy and thanks for reading!_


	23. Chapter 23

The Kings of the Diamonds, Spades, and Clubs surveyed their troops with pride.

"Perfection." The king of Spades said, practically swelling with pride.

"Quoi?" the Diamond King asked.

"That's how Dad described the army." The Ace of Spades said. "'Perfection is a well oiled machine' is what he actually said."

The King of Clubs smiled at the dark green and black uniforms of his soldiers mingling with the orange and black of the other Suits.

"I recall you expressed concern at the ability of my soldiers, Arthur." He said.

"Did I?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at Ivan.

"Da. But I am certain you will find them to your standards. Perhaps above even above them."

"You don't have to knock when the door is open." The King of Clubs didn't look up from the letter he was writing. The Ace of Spades blushed slightly. He walked into the room and glanced around. A chess set sat on a small table, its pieces perfectly aligned with center of their squares.

"Do you play?" Alfred asked. Ivan glanced at the set.

"Do you?" he watched Alfred with his innocent smile.

"A little." Alfred sat behind the white pieces. "Arthur tried teaching me but apparently, I'm a sore loser."

Ivan chuckled. "You? Nyet, it can't be true." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You wanna play?" Ivan stood and settled behind the black pieces. "I take that as I yes."

"White moves first." Ivan said.

"Can I ask you something?" Alfred asked as they moved the pieces across the board.

"Perhaps."

"Do you worry about your sisters?"

Ivan sighed and moved his bishop closer to Alfred's king. "More then they will know."

"They're lucky, I guess." Alfred said, glaring at the board and trying to figure out where to move.

"Why do you say that?"

"They have a big brother who loves them." He moved a knight.

"Then your brothers are lucky too. Checkmate." Ivan leaned back in his chair and smiled.

Alfred's jaw dropped as he scanned the board. The move was legitimate. At least, he thought it was.

"Shit."

"Maybe someday you will win." Ivan said standing and going back to his letter.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Ivan paused but didn't look at him. Alfred took that at as permission. "What was up with you in the drawing room?"

"Forgive me; I don't know what you're speaking about." Ivan was grateful Alfred couldn't see his face. A faint blush had spread across Ivan's pale skin.

"Oh, so you don't remember the other day? When you got all close to me and started feeling up my face?" Alfred snapped.

"We have more important things to worry about, Alfred." Ivan said, pulling his scarf up to his nose.

"I just want to know."

"Please leave. I have work to do." Alfred frowned and slammed the door shut on his way out.

Ivan sighed and looked back at the door. Such a beautiful boy. He was the image of perfection to Ivan. His wheat yellow hair, his shining blue eyes, his golden skin. Ivan sighed again and glanced at the welcoming bed.

Without bothering to undress, he fell onto the mattress and closed his eyes.

"_Please! Stop, please!"_

"_Is that all you ever say, brat?" Pain shot through his body as ropes around his ankles and wrists tightened. "Scream, little prince. I want to hear you begging for it." _

"Your Excellency!" The Six of Clubs shook the King awake. "The Hearts are marching towards the coast. The other Kings want to meet them head on." Ivan leapt out of bed.

"Get my armor and find the Aces." He said, walking towards an enormous trunk. Berwald bowed and left the room.

"You wanted to see us?" the Aces of Spades and Diamonds quickly entered the room.

"What is the plan?" Ivan uncaringly slid out of his clothes and into the thin underclothes for his armor.

"We're marching to the Heart army." Antonio said completely unfazed by the King undressing in front of him. Most of the time, Francis never actually wore clothes in their palace. "They're led by the Nine, Basch. He's known for his-."

"Tenacity?" Ivan finished.

"Exactly." Antonio looked at Alfred, who had his face turned away, a bright flush spreading across his face. "You OK, amigo?"

"What? Sure." Alfred said, still not looking at the others. He, unlike Antonio, was not used to people blatantly stripping off their clothes in front of him. Growing up with a prudish family does that. "The ah, Hearts are moving toward the coast. The odds of them not knowing we are here are very, very, very slim but they might not. It looks like the Hearts have about four thousand men holding Paris."

"We don't have the means to reclaim Paris yet." Antonio bent over to retie his boot. "All we can hope to do is weaken the forces coming north."

Ivan nodded. "I need ten minutes." He said as Berwald walked back in carrying a huge set of armor.

* * *

><p><em>Poor little Ivan. I hate to say it but, we'll see something similar again. I don't know when but we will. <em>

_I'm not too thrilled with this one but it had to go in. So yeah. Happy belated holidays. _


	24. Chapter 24

The Nine of Hearts stared at the open road before him. Twelve thousand men marched behind him, but he knew it was not enough. The damn Spades and even part of the Clubs were already on the coast. If the Clubs were here, they would have a formidable Calvary.

"Sir, the Spades are marching towards us. They have a few hours before they reach our location." A scout yelled as he rode up.

"Damn." Basch frowned. "Make camp here. We will rest and wait for them."

"Ready for this?" the Ace of Spades pushed up his visor and looked over at his King.

"No." Arthur admitted.

"Yeah, me neither." Alfred wanted to vomit from the nerves building in his stomach. His legs shook as they gripped the saddle on his horse. Arthur trotted up to the King of Diamonds, leaving Alfred with his thoughts.

"It is alright for you to be scared." The King of Clubs reigned in the huge black horse he rode.

"You look terrifying." Alfred said. And he was right. The King rode a gelding taller than he was. He gripped his scepter in one huge hand

"Thank you." Ivan smiled. "Will you stay on horseback?"

"For as long as I can."

"Then may I offer some advice?"

"Sure."

"Trust her." Ivan nodded towards the mare Alfred rode. "She knows what to do."

"Does she?" Alfred asked, rubbing the mare's neck.

"Da. And so does he." Ivan leaned across his horse's neck and wrapped his arms around it. The draft horse took it in stride but turned his head to look at his rider.

Ivan nuzzled against the gelding's muscular neck and breathed in the wonderful horsey smell. Dirt, sweat, and hay flooded his nose.

"Do you trust me, beautiful one?" he asked in Russian. The horse threw his head and snorted. Alfred's mare snorted back. Ivan made a deep grunting noise. The horses both whinnied back. The human in the conversation laughed as the horses turned to look at him.

"What are doing?" Alfred asked.

"Talking." Ivan said, bringing his feet up to rest on the horse's back.

"About?"

"I have no idea."

"Aren't afraid to fall off?" Alfred asked as the King closed his eyes happily.

"Not at all." Ivan sat up and swung his legs over so he was riding almost side saddle.

"That's impressive." Alfred admitted. "Where'd you learn to ride like that?"

"Necessity." Ivan said. "There were two things I was taught. Riding and shooting."

"That explains the bow." Alfred nodded at the thick bow strapped across Ivan's back.

"If you two are done conversing with the animals, we have to talk!" Arthur called back.

"Dude, we totally found the Hearts!"

"Why do they look so serious?"

"A mosquito just bit me!"

"Shut up and get on with it!"

"Very well." The Ace of Diamonds looked back at the soldiers. "We have the high ground. Que es muy beuno."

"And let's keep it that way, oui?" The King of Diamonds said.

"Oui." Alfred and Arthur both replied in French.

Alfred glanced over at the King of Clubs. His purple eyes glowed fiercely and one hand gripped his scepter.

"Ready?"

Ivan just grinned.

"Holy fucking shit yo!" Alfred screamed as the allied army crashed into the Hearts. A solider, just a private, ran towards the Spade with a spear. An arrow suddenly appeared in the boy's eye. Alfred spun to see the King of Clubs galloping away.

Alfred's mare reared and lashed out with her hooves at another Heart.

"Good girl!" Alfred swung his sword at yet another. He spurred the horse forward and desperately looked around for Arthur.

The King of Spades was shocked. The King of Diamonds, with a huge sword clenched in his hands, fought with a grimace of anger across his fair features.  
>Arthur had never seen Francis angry or annoyed. Yes, he had seen the Diamond cry but he never expected this <em>fop<em> to fight with such horrible rage. He had been thoroughly convinced Francis was not capable of anger.

A Heart grabbed Arthur's leg and yanked him to the ground. Arthur saw stars as the man raised a spear. But Francis was there in an instant, ramming his sword through the man's gut.

"Come, come Arthur, I won't be there to save you all the time." Arthur frowned, his annoyance at the Diamond returning. Francis hauled him to his feet.

"Then let me save you." Arthur leapt into his saddle and grabbed Francis. "Give me your sword and take the reins!" Arthur focused on the Hearts as Francis's arms wrapped around his waist.

The King of Clubs was suddenly beside them, turned halfway around in his saddle, firing volley after volley of perfectly accurate arrows into Heart men.

The horses neighed in fear as their masters steered them towards the wall of Heart spears. But they continued to run. They slammed into the soft human bodies, trampling several under their hard hooves.

Francis glanced at the King of Clubs and was terrified of his ally. Ivan leapt of his horse and spun with the bardiche. Blood splattered across his green cloak, staining it with grotesque ruby spots.

The Ace of Spades, riding for all her was worth to his brother, found a short blond glaring at him. The rank proudly displayed on his uniform was all Alfred needed.

"Nine!" Alfred roared. Basch just smiled. Alfred galloped to him and leapt off.

Their swords met, sending vibrations screaming up their arms.

"Well, well, the little boy has some strength." Basch sneered.

"I'm just full of surprises." Alfred slammed his sword into Basch's again.

For what seemed an eternity, their swords met with viscous clangs.

Then, Alfred's foot slipped and Basch grabbed his cloak. The Heart spun around, pulling the Spade with him.

Another scream joined the voices of the dead and dying.

* * *

><p><em>Hey<em>,_ three chapters one day, right? That's pretty awesome. _

_So, yeah. _


	25. Chapter 25

"Ivan, have you seen Alfred?" the King of Spades ran up to the King of Clubs.

Ivan was walking the battle field, carefully pulling arrows out of bodies. Occasionally, he would find a Club arrow or dart and smile a dark, demented curve.

But he looked up from a body with six arrows in its gut and shook his head. "I have not. The mare he was riding is with my horse." Ivan hid his emotions well. Arthur would never know his mind was screaming in terror. Behind his smile, fear at loosing Alfred was all he could think about. He had found someone, someone beautiful, someone kind, someone who didn't look at him in fear. And the Hearts had taken Alfred from him!

"Can you look for him?" Arthur asked, his face pale and scared.

A wave of jealously hit Ivan. He, the King of Clubs, was the only one how could love Alfred! But he quickly shook that off. Arthur was Alfred's brother. He deserved to be frightened.

Ivan nodded and walked back to his horse and swung into the saddle.

"Pretty one," He whispered in his language to Alfred's mare. "Let's find your rider."

He wandered the field slowly.

"What do you think?" he asked the horses. His gelding daintily stepped over weapons and the dead. Which was surprising from a horse of that size. The gelding's hooves were easily the size of dinner plates. "You are not frightened of anything, are you? Nikita." He paused. "That is your name now." He looked over at Alfred's horse. "You need a name, pretty girl. But that should be Alfred's choice." He felt his chest clench. What if Alfred was dead? What if Alfred was taken from him, just like his parents? And before he had ever told the lovely Ace he loved him?

Ivan look around and spotted a glint of sunlight off glass. Glass? On a battlefield? He turned Nikita and the mare towards the gleam. Not glass, _glasses_.

"Alfred, net!" (Alfred, no) he jumped out of the saddle, landing on a body. But that didn't matter. He ran to the Ace and slid to his knees next to him. Ivan gathered him into his arms and smoothed the Ace's wheat gold hair. A huge gash stretched across Alfred's forehead. Surprisingly, his glasses where untouched. "Alfred, posmotrite na menya!" (Look at me) He switched a heavily accented version of the Spade's language. "Alfred, wake up! Now is not time for sleeping, podsolnechnik! Open eyes! I don't want to lose you! I can't lose you!"

Nothing. Not even a twitch. Anger replaced Ivan's grief. "Alfred, wake up! Is not funny! Wake up this instant! Alfred, please, PLEASE!"

"Scheisse!" The Nine of Hearts slapped the doctor's hand away. "That hurt!"

"It's stitches, sir, it will hurt."

"Here, let me do it." Basch looked up and paled.

"Fine, miss. I doubt he'll slap you." The Doctor held out the tools.

"Lili, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the fruits of your efforts, big brother." She took the needle from the doctor and quickly pushed the needle through his skin.

Basch hissed a little but didn't say any more.

"How do you like Paris?" he asked as she tied the string.

"It's very pretty here." Lili smiled. "I like it very much."

"Would you like to stay here?"

"Oh, yes!" Lili nodded. "If you come back here after battles-."

"I won't come back as often as you'd like." Basch looked at the huge gash running down his arm. "But it'll be often enough."

"That makes me happy, brother." Lili gently rubbed a salve on the wound. "What happened?"

Basch grimaced. He couldn't taint his sister's mind with the truth. The poor girl was still under the impression war and battles were a glorious occasion.

"The Ace of Spades." Basch said slowly. "I underestimated him."

"Is the bone broken?"

Basch nodded curtly. "He dislocated my shoulder too. Bastard." Lili gasped. "I'm sorry, Schwester. I shouldn't curse in front of you."

"Can I ask you something?" Lili looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. Basch nodded again. "Where do the people on the trains go? I heard the Jack talking about them-."

"Never listen to what the Jack says, Lili." Basch whispered, grabbing her shoulder in his unbroken hand. "Promise me you will never, ever listen to him!"

"But he is the Jack-."

"I don't care. Listen to the King. Ludwig is the only one who matters. Hell, listen to Roderich before you listen to Gilbert. Promise me, Lili!"

"I promise!" Lili shrank back from him. "Brother, you're scaring me!"

"Mein Liebling kleine Schwester. Ich will nur das Beste für Sie ." (my darling little sister. I only want the best for you.) Basch pulled her into him and held her.

"Ich kenne." (I know.) She whispered.

"Goddamnit." The King of Spades slowly lowered himself into a warm bath. Even after a day, his legs screamed bloody murder from the battle. He groaned as the warm water loosened his muscles and closed his eyes. "Fuck, this is wonderful."

"You know, I have always dreamed of you saying that to me." Arthur's eyes snapped open. The King of Diamonds sat on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"When the bloody hell did you come in?" Arthur screeched. Francis grinned.

"You're rather skinny." Francis said. "But fantastique in all the right places." Arthur flushed a dark red that could rival a tomato.

"Why the fuck are you in here!"

"To tell you Alfred still hasn't woken up." Arthur sighed.

"How are his wounds?"

"The bleeding has stopped and the stitches are doing their work."

Arthur nodded. Unlike his soreness, his worry wasn't washing away with the warm water.

"The doctors are confident he will wake up. Be patient." Francis stood up and picked Arthur's comb off the counter. "He is a strong boy." He pulled the ribbon holding his hair back and started running the comb through the waves.

"I know." Arthur tried covering himself in the bath. Francis noticed the move and raised an eyebrow.

"Prude." He said teasingly. With a devious grin, he set down the comb and pulled off his shirt. Arthur's blush managed to darken to a shade of purple. But he didn't move or speak as Francis wriggled out of the rest of his clothes.

"I, uh, don't believe this bath is big enough for the both of us." Arthur mumbled weakly. "Francis, I really don't-."

"Hush, mon chère." Francis slid into the tub and straddled the King of Spades. "Don't speak." He held Arthur's face and met his lips. Arthur gave a feeble moan of protest, his wet hands sliding up Francis's sides, then down his chest.

It was Francis's turn to moan as Arthur's warm hands brushed along his hips.

"Je t'aime, grenouille." (I love you, frog) Arthur whispered, the warm knot in his stomach tightening at the overjoyed smile on the Diamond's face.

The Ace of Spades snapped his eyes open. The smell of blood and other disgusting bodily fluids tore at his nose. He glanced around and realized he was in the room he slept in before the battle.

The door opened softly. A familiar green clad person walked in, holding a pot and rags.

"Alfred?" heavy footsteps approached him. "Alfred, you are awake!"

Alfred groaned. "Ivan?"

"How are you?" Ivan knelt by him

"I'm alive, I guess."

"I can see that." Ivan chuckled. "It is very good to know you are awake."

"Oh?"

"I was worried." Ivan looked over him, his purple eyes concerned.

"Oh?" Alfred asked again.

"Your mare found Nikita." Ivan said. "I did not think she would leave you leave you willingly."

"Nikita?" Alfred didn't look at him.

"My horse. You should name the mare. When we found you, she was very worried."

"She's a horse."

"She was pushing you with her nose, like a mother does to her foal to make him stand." Ivan smiled. "She is a good girl."

"Why did'ya name him Nikita?" Alfred asked.

"In my language it means unconquerable." They fell silent for a moment. Ivan dipped a cloth in the water and wrung in out. He carefully lay it against a nasty gash on Alfred's forehead.

Alfred hissed but fell silent when the pain turned to comfort. "Biscuit."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, that's what I'm gonna call her. Biscuit." Alfred said. "She's the same color as Arthur's favorite ginger biscuits. And it's cute." A dark expression passed over Alfred's face.

"What is it?" Ivan paused, the warm cloth and his gloved hand resting on Alfred's neck.

"I've never seen someone die before." Alfred said, his voice a groan. "Not even Mom or Dad. I've never killed anyone either. And yesterday, I killed ten people and almost ripped the Nine of Heart's arm off." Tears welled up in Alfred's eyes.

Ivan watched him, confused. He had never felt sorrow at killing someone. He had wanted to kill the Monster that murdered his parents; he wanted to see the man suffer, to see his blood spilling across the floor. And Ivan had watched his mother die in agony. He had watched the light leave the Monster's eyes as Ivan's scepter punched through his throat.

As Alfred struggled to contain his tears, Ivan desperately wanted to hold him. His arms ached with the desire to reach out and comfort the sorrow filled Ace.

Alfred was desperate for comfort. For love. He slowly reached his hand up and entwined his fingers in Ivan's silvery hair.

King of Clubs stiffened as the Ace of Spades' hand rested on the back of Ivan's head. Alfred stared up at him, ignoring the dried blood still splattered over the Club's pale skin.

"Ivan." The King started in surprise.

"What?"

"You pronounced my name correctly." Alfred grinned through his pain. Ivan sat on the edge of Alfred's bed and stared awkwardly at him.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Alfred asked teasingly, his fingers playing with Ivan's soft silver hair. His grin fell a little as they looked at each other.

Blue eyes watched the purple with caution and the purple just stared in what seemed to be fear.

"Ivan." Alfred pushed himself up with a grimace and, ever so shyly, brushed his lips against Ivan's.

"Alfred, wait." Ivan gently pushed him back down to the bed. "You're hurt, you need to rest."

"Shit, you're confusing." Alfred grumbled. "When you found me you were begging for me to be alive. You said you didn't want to lose me." Ivan blushed.

"You're hurt." He repeated in a soft, helpless voice. "You aren't thinking straight."

"What about then?" Alfred demanded. "I heard you! Hell, you were speaking my language!" He winced. Ivan's expression softened.

"Alfred, please, calm down."Ivan brushed the side of Alfred's face with the tips of his gloved fingers.

"I will once you tell me what the fuck is going on in your head!" Alfred glared at him.

Ivan's shoulders slumped and Alfred instantly regretted his outburst.

"I was scared then, Alfred." Ivan said slowly.

"Of what?"

"Of loosing you." Ivan looked away from him and toyed with the end of his scarf. "I was scared that because I loved you, you were taken away from me. Just like Mama." Ivan closed his eyes, looking exactly like an over grown, terrified child.

Alfred didn't respond. Couldn't respond.

"Do you," he paused, trying to find the right words. He settled on the simplest he could find. "Really love me?"

Ivan looked back at him, his eyes open wide and pleading. "Yes." It came out as less than a whisper. He slid down to the floor and kneeled. "I love you." He cautiously reached out a hand and rested it on Alfred's cheek. "I love you more than anything, Alfred. That is why I was scared." He swallowed quickly. "Why I am still scared. I cannot lose you. I will lose everything if you're gone." Alfred blinked back tears. He hadn't heard any one speak that tenderly, not even when his mother lay dying.

"Then why won't you kiss me?" it sounded immature, Alfred knew, but he didn't care.

"If I love you, you will be taken from me." Ivan said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "The Hearts will take you from me."

"So you're gonna live your whole life without loving any one?" Alfred asked.

"I lost my mother, Alfred. I cannot lose anyone else I love. It is better-."

"It can't be, Ivan" Alfred whispered. "It can't be better than having something to live for. Yeah, we have our Suits but they can't love us the way another person can. They can't hold you when you're scared or lonely. Besides, if I'm Ace-napped, you can just come rescue me with that awesome stick of yours." Ivan scoffed slightly.

"I didn't expect you to under-." Alfred kissed him. Ivan sat, stiff and terrified, then relaxed into the soft, pink lips.

"I might not understand your fear, Ivan," Alfred breathed against Ivan's lips. "But I understand even you need to be loved. Let me love you." Ivan took a shaky breath, his eyes locked on the perfect young man in front of him. "Please."

They were silent.

"Perhaps when you feel better." Ivan pushed Alfred back to the mattress.

Alfred frowned but closed his eyes. "Can you stay with me for a bit?" Ivan nodded, taking Alfred's warm hand in his own.

The Ace's breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep. Ivan smiled a small, genuine, happy smile. He thought for a second and slid his hand out of Alfred's. He quietly pulled off a blood stained glove and brushed his calloused fingers along Alfred's jaw.

"YA lyublyu tebya." (I love you) he whispered. "Bolʹshe, chem vy mozhete sebe predstavitʹ, podsolnechnika." (More than you can imagine, sunflower)

* * *

><p><em>Here we can clearly see the differences between Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and Ivan. Francis and Arthur deal with stress with sex. Alfred and Ivan just have a tender moment. <em>

_Anyways. Please review if you've made it this far. If you have: OMG, that is amazing. _


	26. Chapter 26

_No random info this time. I've run out of info... Nothing really new to report. _

_Hope you like it._

* * *

><p>"Feliciano!" The King of Hearts frowned at the peacefully sleeping Seven.<p>

The King sat in a chair and watched his lover sleep.

"I once killed a man using his own mustache and a grape." The Seven bolted upright and leapt out of bed.

"So, what's the plan for today? I wanted to make pasta and sauces but if you want to do something else, that's alright." He said quickly looking for clothes.

"Pack, Feli." Ludwig said. "We're leaving for Paris."

"Gilbert, I leave the rule of the Suit to you." Ludwig turned to his brother. "But all correspondence from Elizabeta is to be wired to me. I must be kept up to date on everything. Even those people you ship out."

"As you wish, Bruder." Gilbert bowed. Ludwig missed the dark gleam in his brother's eyes.

"Roderich, continue with the Suit's finances. With Basch gone you will have to work harder but-."

"Just leave already, Ludwig." Roderich tapped out a simple melody on his piano. Ludwig gave him a rare smile. "By the way, I fixed your underwear."

"You did what?" Ludwig stared at him.

"Oh, look. Your train leaves in forty minutes, you'd better go." Roderich pushed him out of the throne room.

"How much does he know?" Gilbert asked once he was sure Ludwig was gone.

"I don't know, Gilbert." Roderich frowned. "I have said nothing."

"Lizzie is lucky I believe you." The Jack left the room.

Roderich sighed and wiped his glasses off. He set his glasses on the piano and covered his face with his hands.

"Meine schöne Lizzie. Bitte vergib mir." (My beautiful Lizzie. Please forgive me) he whispered.

"You have been very quiet." Ludwig said. Neither the Seven nor the Five had said anything.

"We haven't been in Paris since-." Feliciano began.

"He knows that, stupid." Lovino grumbled.

"It is a different Paris now." Ludwig said.

"It's still our home." Lovino snapped.

"It seems wrong to stay in the palace without Francis and Antonio." Feliciano whispered, staring sadly out the window of the train.

"Sì, effettivamente perdere Cabécou."(yeah, I actually miss Cabecou) Feli laughed a little. Ludwig knitted his brow in frustration but said nothing.

"Ich werde nie verstehen Diamanten." (I will never undertsand Diamonds) Feliciano laughed again.

"You'll just never understand the two of us." He said with a grin.

"This is it?" the Jack of Clubs snapped at a shipment of grain from the Spades.

"It's more than we had." The Queen said softly.

"We would be better off without them." Natasha turned from the train and walked back to her horse.

"What am I to do, sister?" Yekaterina asked. "Let my people starve?"

"Let those meddling Spades stay out of our problems!" Natasha yelled.

"Natasha, we have no choice. Our people are dying!"

"Then let them!"

"Natasha!"

"Brother would say the-."

"Ivan would _never_ let his people die! He would do exactly what he has always done!" Yekaterina felt sick. She hated yelling. The voice of her brother's torturer always wound its way into her mind during arguments. The sound of Vanya's screams at night, begging for a moment's rest and the Monster yelling back, saying what a weak, useless excuse for meat her dear brother was.

"And what is that? What has he always done?" Natasha sneered.

"Protect his Suit. Which is what I will do, with or without your support, Natasha." Yekaterina mounted her horse and galloped back towards the palace.

The Ten watched the scene from across the tracks, a pen scribbling away on a pad of paper.

"What are you writing, Toris?" the Nine asked.

"Just a letter, Eduard." Toris smiled at his cousin.

"To his Excellency?" Eduard looked at the screaming and fuming Jack. "About that?" Toris nodded. "I'm glad he isn't here."

"Why do you say that? Everything is going to Hell, Eduard." They walked towards the train depot.

"He always punishes the messenger." Eduard shrugged. "That's usually you, you know."

"Aš žinau." (I know) Toris sighed and pushed his hair back. "But I think I would take him over her any day." Eduard nodded.

"We should get back before the Jack. Raivis won't want to be alone with her." Toris sighed. Eduard's shoulders slumped a bit and added, "She will just pull you down."

"She is a good person, Eduard." Toris looked up at the Eight, a sad look on his face.

"She is a mistake, Toris. And you know it." Eduard mounted his horse and trotted off.

Toris hung his head and walked to his own horse.

_A small boy lay on a huge bed. He used to love this bed. His mother slept here once, her long braid draped over her shoulder and he hand under her pillow. He and his sisters would cuddle against her strong, but gentle, body for warmth in the coldest winters. His mother would smile if one of them had a bad dream and sing a lullaby. _

_But now, now the boy was tied to the head board, the ropes digging into his soft, pale skin. The Monster loomed over him, a snarling smile on his ugly face. The boy cried silently, salty tears flowing down his cheeks. _

_The Monster held a knife to his throat. "What have I told you about crying, brat?" _

"_I'm-I'm sorry!" the boy choked out. _

"_Then stop!" the Monster sliced across the boy's neck. The boy screamed as blood flowed down his skin. The Monster laughed and yanked the boy's pants down. "Not quite ready yet, you little prick? I have my work cut out for me today, don't I?" the Monster sighed dramatically. "You just aren't going to behave, are you?_

"_No, no, I'll behave, I'll behave!" the boy screamed again. "Please, please, I'll be good!" The Monster only laughed._

The King of Clubs sat up in a foreign bed, a strangled scream cutting through the still air. He panted heavily; sweat rolling down his face and into his thick scarf. It was dark outside and little light shone in from the moon.

"You alright, big guy?" the Ace of Spades groggily woke up and tried stretching. He groaned at the pain that shot up his body.

Ivan looked down at him and smiled softly. "Forgive me, I didn't realize I fell asleep here."

Alfred pushed himself up.

"Alfred, you need to rest-."

"I'm fine." Alfred laid his head on his knees and sighed. "You were dreaming." Ivan frowned.

"It was nothing."

"Bull." Alfred looked up at him, squinting in the dark. "Come on, you can talk to me."

Ivan took his turn to sigh.

"I was dreaming about this." He unwound his scarf and laid it on his lap. Alfred stared at him in the gloom, confused about what Ivan meant.

Ivan gently took Alfred's hand in his own and rested it against his neck. Alfred pulled his hand back as quickly as it touched the King's skin.

"I'm glad you can't see it." Alfred's fingers gently rested on his neck again.

Ivan shivered as Alfred brushed across his neck.

"What happened?" Ivan didn't answer. "Where you dreaming about this happening?"

"One of the times." Ivan's response came out softer than a whisper. Grimacing in the gloom, Alfred inched closer to the King. He carefully put his arms around Ivan and buried his face in Ivan's scarred neck.

Ivan sat still, afraid to move. Conflict tore at his mind. When he found Alfred, broken and unconscious after the battle, he was terrified to lose him, terrified to love him and have the beautiful Ace stolen from him. But now, a different fear seemed to slap him across the face, a fear that came with the memory of the Monster.

A deep, burning need to escape screamed in his ears. Someone, not his sisters, was holding him. In a way that usually meant they wanted something he was unwilling to give. But as he breathed in the summery scent that followed Alfred, a different need rose in his stomach. Ivan wanted Alfred. His body froze. The Monster of his youth was the one to introduce him to the horrors of desire. He couldn't become like _him_. Ivan's mind roared at him to push Alfred away. To escape this before he turned into a Monster, too. To save both he and the beautiful sunflower holding him. But he couldn't move. He wanted Alfred to want him, to love him. And he wanted to want Alfred, to adore him, to ravish him in every possible meaning of the word.

Alfred seemed to sense Ivan's discomfort and gently took hold of Ivan's arms. Trying not to cause himself anymore pain, Alfred slowly lifted Ivan's huge arms and laid them across his shoulders.

"See? Hugging me isn't so bad." He whispered.

His heart racing and breathing ragged, Ivan held Alfred to his chest. He lay his cheek against Alfred's soft golden hair.

Alfred grinned as Ivan pulled him back down to the mattress. The Ace lay across Ivan's huge chest and lay his ear against it.

"What are you doing?" Ivan's voice rumbled through Alfred's ear. Alfred hushed him and continued in that position. After a few moments, he hummed contentedly and smiled.

"Haven't you had someone listen to your heartbeat?" he asked softly.

"No."

"Then we should celebrate." Alfred said. Ivan laughed.

"And how, pray tell, does one celebrate that?"

"Kiss me." Fear slowly feeling replaced by hope, Ivan tipped his head and met Alfred's perfect lips.

"Vee, Ludwig!" The Seven of Hearts bounced around the former Diamond throne room. "Look who's here!" The Six of Hearts followed slowly behind him.

The King of Hearts stood looking around the room, an expression of either horror or admiration on his face.

He turned to smile at his lover but the smile stopped short when he realized who it was with Feliciano.

"Kiku." The Six bowed. "I expect our plans are in motion."

"Hai, your Highness."

"Excellent." Ludwig looked back at the room. "How many Cards, Kiku?"

"Forty six thousand."

"That is all?"

"My peopre's population is still extlemely small." Kiku reminded him. "I cannot request a draft." Feliciano giggled a little. He had missed Kiku's accent and its funny l's. Ludwig shot him a glare and Feli silenced his laughter.

"What are you to do about the Eastern Theatre?" Kiku asked.

"I want Moscow. Those barbaric Clubs have had their chance at greatness and they failed."

"If you want an attack on the Allies, we must bring men from the East."

"Which is exactly what I have done with bringing you here, Kiku." Ludwig said. "I will not order men from the Eastern Front."

Kiku inclined his head respectfully. Who was he to argue with the King?

"Feli, how did you live here?" Ludwig asked. "It's so gaudy."

"Really? I think your palace is bland. Just like your food." Feli said happily. "Oh, I have to show you the Hall of Mirrors!"

"I've seen it already." Ludwig grumbled.

"Not at night, right? It's wonderful! The lights sparkle of the mirrors so beautifully!"

"Hey, stupid." Lovino walked into the room and grabbed his brother's curl. Feliciano shrieked. With little say in the matter, Feli followed his brother out of the room.

"What, Lovi? Ow, ow, let go!" Feli tried batting his brother's hand away. "What?"

"We need to talk." Lovino snapped.

"You could have just said something!" Feli moaned, rubbing his head.

"I want the unclaimed Lands." Lovino said. "Greece, more to the point."

"Why Greece?"

"Money." Lovino shrugged. "Trading routes, fishing, agriculture. You know, useful stuff."

"It would be easy too, no?" Feli asked.

"Yeah, it would." Lovino said. "Besides, the Potato Bastard has no use for our Cards. We might as well use them ourselves."

"You want to take over Greece?" Ludwig asked.

"Si. The lands are similar to ours, we have use for them." Feliciano said.

"Fine. Just take Kiku with you."

"Why?"

"He isn't one of you two." Ludwig said.

"It'll be nice to go Rome." Feliciano mumbled, resting his head on Ludwig's chest. His hand played across the muscle he loved so much.

"I'll miss you." Ludwig said softly, pulling Feli closer. Feli sighed and lay his hand over Ludwig's slowly beating heart.

"I love you." Feli whispered. "I always have."

"Even then?" Ludwig asked. They both knew what he was talking about. That first night. That first, awkward, wonderful night.

"Si, even then." Feli giggled. "You were so cute then!" he added with a grin. "You had no idea what to do." A blush spread across Ludwig's face.

"You are just a beautiful as you were then." He said. Feli smiled.

"So are you." Feli got up and sat on Ludwig's hips, gently squeezing his thighs as if he was riding a horse. "You know exactly what to do now, il mio bel soldato (my beautiful soldier), where to touch me to make me moan." Ludwig stared at him, his eyes wide and waiting. "And I know where to touch you now, too." Feliciano slowly, sensually, ran a finger down the rift between Ludwig's abs.

Ludwig shuddered and his hips bucked slightly. Feli's finger rested for a moment above Ludwig's pants.

"Feli-." The perfectly soft finger was suddenly at his lips.

"Silenzio, il mio tesoro, la mia vita, mio Re." (Hush, my darling, my life, my King) Feli whispered, giving Ludwig's hips a long, angonzingly slow grind. Ludwig moaned and grabbed Feli shoulders.

"Gib mir etwas zu erinnern Sie sich durch." (Give me something to remember you by) Ludwig growled, his voice low and husky.

Feli grinned. "Really? But this would be the third time tonight."

Ludwig raised his eyebrow in question. Was Feli denying them sex? Feliciano?

Ludwig's raised brow was all Feli needed for encouragement.

* * *

><p><em>So... yeah... hinted lemon... don't expect to see anything more than mild foreplay talking dirty. Sorry if you were wanting more than that._

_Coming soon on The Deck is Stacked: Alfred gets a shock when he sees Arthur doing something alittle wierd, Ivan has more conflicted emotions, Franics has a serious heart to heart with Tony, and Lovino, Feliciano, and Kiku find someone rather odd in Greece. Stay tuned!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"We have to push towards Paris." The King of Spades was saying as he leaned over a map of Europe.

"Oui, but what the reinforcements?"

"We'll just-."

"Dudes, guess what?" the Ace of Spades burst into the room. "Kiku's in Europe. It looks like he and the Diamonds are leading an invasion on Greece."

"Greece?" the King of Diamonds looked up from glancing at the King of Spade's butt. "Why?"

"Land, probably." Arthur said, unaware Francis was staring at him. "Do you have ties with Greece?"

"Our mother was Greek." Francis nodded. "And they provide us with the same things the Italian region does."

"Olives?"

Francis raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "Really? You went there?"

"Send the Mediterranean ships towards Greece, Ace. They need all the help they can get." Arthur said, annoyed Francis was missing his sense of humor.

"Sure thing, Artie." Alfred said with a sharp but playful salute. He confidently walked out of the room.

"Did he get laid last night?" Francis asked once Alfred was gone. Arthur flushed.

"Why on Earth would you say that?" he sputtered.

"He just has that glow about him." Francis stood and walked towards the door. "You had the same glow about you too last night, chère." Arthur's jaw dropped in embarrassment as Francis left.

_XXX_

The Ace of Spades stared at his map of Europe. Something was off, he thought. The Hearts haven't done anything. That one small portion of the Heart Army had been caught off guard. They had to be planning something big.

"Interesting." the velvety smooth voice of the King of Clubs said behind him.

"What is?" Alfred asked turning to face him. Ivan leaned against the wall and his arms crossed imposingly on his chest.

"You." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You are far stronger than I thought."

"Thanks." Alfred said sarcastically.

"It was a compliment." Ivan said joining Alfred in front of the map.

"We'll need to find a different way to Paris." Alfred said slowly.

"Why is that?" Ivan looked down at the map.

"Catching them off guard is the way to win this." Alfred said. "We have to be unpredictable."

"I disagree to a certain extent." Ivan pointed to the line representing the Heart cards around Paris. "We know where they are and how many of them. They do not know that about us. They need to know where the stand will take place so they deal all of their Cards."

"Then what?" Alfred looked up the King.

"Take them off guard." Ivan smiled darkly.

_XXX_

"Tony?" Francis walked into his brother's room.

"Francis!" Tony screamed and fell off his chair.

"Tony, I don't mind what you're doing, it's perfectly normal," Francis slammed the door and crossed his arms. "But I would thank you to not use your BROTHER!" Antonio paled.

Francis grabbed him by the arms and yanked him roughly to his feet. "Fix your pants, you idiot." Antonio quickly did so and stood awkwardly. "He's our brother, Tony!"

Antonio mumbled something.

"What?" Francis snapped.

"I love him, Francis." Antonio said quietly. A loud slap echoed in the small room.

"He. Is. Your. BROTHER!" Francis yelled. His hand stung from making contact with Antonio's face.

"I know, Francis!" Antonio roared back.

"Bâtard dégoûtant!" (Disgusting bastard) Francis shook with anger and revulsion, something he never thought to experience towards his brother. "Why, Tony? Why would you do this?"

"It's not like I slept with him." Antonio ducked to avoid Francis's hand again.

"But you want to!" Francis buried his face in his hands. "How long, Tony?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been masturbating to the thought of Lovino?" Francis's voice cracked with grief. Antonio stood there, not answering. "Well?"

"A long time."

"How long?" Francis snapped.

"Fourteen." Antonio said. Francis felt like he was going to vomit.

"He was twelve, Tony." Francis whimpered.

"You know what sex was when you where six!" Antonio said.

"Knowing and doing are different, you asshole!" Francis yelled. "And we saw Papa screwing Mama. We didn't know what they were doing." Francis stood. "You are sick, Tony."

Antonio looked up at his brother, his eyes wide and hurt.

"You're my brother. I will always love you but know that if I ever catch you doing that again," Francis took a deep breath. "I will not hesitate to castrate you." Antonio paled as Francis left the room.

_XXX_

The King of Spades sat at a small table. His eyes were closed and his hands hovered over strange cards. He was happy no one knew of what he was doing as he turned over a card and frowned at it.

"Something good?" he murmured. "A turn of the tide for us? Or for them?"

His frown deepened slightly.

Both Arthur and his mother firmly believed in the power of this special Deck of Cards. Once though, almost everyone in the four Suits believed in their power. But, like everything from a distant past, the Tarot was forgotten. Even their contribution to the Suits of the current era has been lost.

The Suits of the Tarot Cards, Cups, Pentacles, Swords and Wands, were the base for the Suits the Kings are familiar with.

But this was not way Arthur turned sad as he slowly flipped through the cards. His mother had fingered these same cards once, had seen the birth of a third child and her own death. And now, looking down at the cards he had before him, Arthur wondered if he was seeing his own demise.

"The Fool. A little late for a journey." He mumbled. He thought for a moment. Then he chuckled. "'The Cards don't show us just the future, Arthur.' That's what Mummy said." He turned over another. "The Lovers." He paused. "Only one looks at the Angel. Only one of them can see it..." He trailed off. "Francis? Or Alfred? Perhaps even Feliciano and the King of Hearts?" But his mind continued to drift towards the King of Diamonds. "Francis, can you let me go if you must?"

He turned over the next card. "The Ace of Swords." His eyes widened. "You have to be careful, little brother. Mum told me to protect you, Alfred. But can I protect you from yourself?"

With a slight snap, he flipped the next one over. "Strength. Whose, I wonder? Or does it mean all of us? Probably."

"Hey, Arthur, what'cha doin'?" Alfred burst into the room and Arthur quickly tried to shuffle the cards back into a deck. "Are you using those things again?"

"Don't you ever knock?" Arthur snapped.

"Sorry." Alfred sat down and grinned at his brother. "Why don't you give me a reading, then bro?" Arthur frowned and stood.

"I will not have you mock me." Arthur stuffed the cards into his pocket.

"Hey, I'm serious." Alfred said. "I want to see what you have to say."

Arthur turned and looked at him, one eyebrow raised in doubt.

"Seriously." Alfred insisted.

Arthur sighed and sat back down.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, shuffling the cards again.

"Whatever you have to tell me." Alfred grinned and leaned back in his chair.

Arthur fanned the cards and held them out. "Pick one but don't look." Alfred pulled one out. "Now, turn it over." They looked at the card in Alfred's fingers. "The Hermit. You have to make decisions alone sometimes. I won't always be there for you. Pull another one." Alfred set the first card aside and picked a new one. "Justice. Vengeance is not always the right choice. Justice will always be given, whether for good or bad. Do you want to go on?" Alfred nodded. "Then choice another. The Lovers. Again. There are too sides to each coin, just as with justice. Two people can set events in motion that cannot be undone. But I think this is talking more about your new fling." Alfred flushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said as casually as possible.

"I'm sure you don't." Arthur smiled a little. "But this isn't just about love, Alfred. It's about the choices we have to make. One or the other."

"Of what?"

"Don't interrupt." Arthur raised a brow again. "Getting back to love itself, make sure the love you feel is the right kind, not petty. In other words, make sure it isn't because you just want to get laid." Alfred blushed again. "One more?" Alfred pulled the last one. "Death."

Arthur paled slightly. Two days in a row, he had pulled the Death card.

"Death doesn't just mean dying. It means changing, too, in a powerful way. It may mean you must change your thoughts about something important."

Alfred stared at the cards. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"What?"

"Francis. You're in love with him, right?"

"I suppose I am." Arthur said softly.

"Did you make the right choice?" Alfred asked.

"I hope so." Alfred nodded. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"You said choices. I was wondering if you had made your choice." Alfred smiled gently. "I'm pretty sure I made mine."

"Which is?"

"I'm in love with Ivan." Alfred stood. "And by the way, I'd never mock you about those. I know what they mean to you."

Arthur stared at Alfred's final card as the Ace left the room.

"Transformation. Something must change." Tears came to Arthur's bottle green eyes. He took a shaky breath and the tears spilled over. He knew everything was changing and he was powerless to stop it.

* * *

><p><em>And here we go. Sorry it took so long. I had studying to do. Thankfully, it paid off.<em>

_Anyways. The next chapter is a fastforward. Then we get to the heavy stuff. _

_Hope you enjoyed it. _


	28. Chapter 28

It seemed little had changed in the past three years but everything had.

The Heart invasion of Greece was far easier than anyone would have expected. The Greek army was no match for even the former Diamond Cards.

The King of Hearts and his Seven continued their affair throughout the war. While it was difficult with the Seven between Rome and Athens, they thought about each other constantly. The Five, though, grew restless. He hated working for the Hearts and doubted his own sanity for seceding from his brothers. Feliciano missed Ludwig horribly in those months apart but, after three years of war, he was tired of the fighting. He and Lovino wanted to go home. They wanted to see their brothers again. They made sure never to speak of Francis's true heritage but, as the years passed, they found themselves wishing they could tell him. For different reasons, though.

The Six of Diamonds found a relationship of his own in the young general of the Greek army, a handsome but easygoing man named Heracles Karpusi. Kiku had fallen head over heels for the quiet, kind, thoughtful Greek. While everyone knew of their relationship, they tried to keep as low key as possible.

The Jack of Heart's "purity" mission had killed over one hundred thousand Hearts of Club, Diamond and Spade decent and over three thousand Club and Diamond civilians. But somehow, only the Ten and Jack knew of their fates. Everyone knew of the trains taking them away, but no one knew where they went or why.

Those three years had brought many victories for both sides but the Allies were slowly gaining the upper hand. They had managed to push the Hearts tighter around Paris and where close to reclaiming the city.

The Allies had decided taken Berlin was the ultimate goal. The Clubs pushed Westward and inched closer to the Heart capitol with every passing month. The Queen and Jack of Clubs continued their push and vowed to meet their brother in Berlin's Heart Palace.

The King of Diamonds hardly let his Ace out of his sight. In the three years since learning Antonio was in love with their brother, Francis never wavered from his promise. Yet, they remained as friendly and brotherly as possible. Francis and the King of Spades fell deeper in love, though Arthur never admitted it. They fought side by side in every battle and loved each other more for it.

The King of Clubs and the Ace of Spades were inseparable. Ivan re-taught Alfred how to ride after three months of Alfred falling off Biscuit in every battle. Their relationship was far slower than Arthur and Francis's. While the Kings made extremely loud love after every battle, Alfred and Ivan had yet to do so, much to Francis's amusement.

On the home front, though, the Spades were prospering. Lead by the Jack, the Eastern Continent continued to produce weapons and food for the war. He still sent food to the Clubs and was visited by the Queen of Clubs twice a year. Their own relationship had changed from purely professional to Matthew begging Yekaterina not to leave London.

The Ten of Spades perhaps changed the most. He was now fifteen years old and the same height as Arthur. He got a father back in the three years since his brothers left. Berwald, the Six of Clubs, was badly wounded two years into the war. A blow to the head left him unable to move his right side. After much thought, Ivan decided sending him back to his home in Stockholm or back to Moscow, that London would be the best place. If sent back to a Club city, he would find away to get back into the war. Once in London, though, he fell into a depression. Even his lover Timo couldn't get him out of his crushing sadness. The one thing that could make him smile was the Ten of Spades. Peter quickly latched onto Berwald and began treating him like his father. Neither Matthew, Timo, nor Berwald had a problem with this. Three months after arriving in London, Berwald could walk again. Originally, he had planned to return to his King but found he didn't have the heart to leave Peter.

Time now found the Allied army on Paris's door step. A month was all they needed and the King of Diamonds would sit on his throne again. A month and things would change once again.

* * *

><p><em>Well. Three years and lots of blood, sex, and rock and roll I don't have time to write. <em>

_Here we come to the beginning of the end. By which I mean, the end of the War, the end of merciless killing and the end of lives as we know them. _

_If anyone's confused, just ask. _


	29. Chapter 29

_The Hearts never attacked Greece (those wanting to see Hercules: we might still see him), Feli and Lovi moved back to Rome. I still need to go back and rewrite a few chapters but I just wanted to give y'all a heads up. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was twilight of a spring morning but the mist and temperature suggested a mid- winter chill. The pale light of the slowly rising sun inched through the camp with an agonizingly slow crawl. Two warm bodies snuggled against each other in a cold tent, their legs and hands entwined.<p>

One body lay on top of the other, one of his hands resting over the slowly beating spot above the other's heart. His face scrunched a little in his sleep but his sudden discomfort quickly passed. As if noticing this man's lack of peace, the body on the bottom tightened his hold on him, his delicately strong arms enclosing the man of top in soft warmth.

The sun continued its path up the sky and soon hit the camp with its light and heat. Horses tossed their heads, making their halters and ropes jingle in the stillness. A few men emerged from tents and began stoking fires, bringing them back to life. The early morning sounds of men and animals seemed to break the air in a rude dissonance.

The light's intrusion through the canvas of the tent made the man on the bottom slowly open his eyes. He smiled at the man on top of him and ran his hands down his bed-mate's smooth skin.

"Wake up, chère." He said softly. The King of Spades mumbled something and rolled over.

The King of Diamonds laughed. "Wake up, Arthur."

"Why?"

"You're the one that wanted to attack." Francis pushed Arthur off him and stepped out of bed. Francis's appearance, despite what he may admit, had changed. His once graceful, lithe form changed to a muscular, yet still delicate body, even at twenty nine years old. He now looked the soldier king.

Arthur realized what was going on and sat up. Not much had happened to his body. As one that gained very little muscle, Arthur had aged very well. He still looked the twenty three years he was when the war started. But the fact the three years had passed aged him horribly in mind. He looked at everything through the dark view of an old King.

"Yo, Artie." Alfred opened the tent flap and waltzed in. He was now twenty one years old and looked sixteen still. He had, in Ivan's mind though, become more beautiful than before. Alfred's once strong body now looked as if it belong to a prize fighter. His thin strength turned to simple muscle. His armor had to be refitted twice in the past three years.

"What am I supposed to knock on?" He added to Arthur's glare. "The Clubs are itching to go. They're just riding around stepping on stuff." Francis nodded.

"If I have learned anything," he said, pulling on the padding for his armor. "It has been Ivan waits for nothing."

Alfred wanted to add that wasn't exactly true but held his tongue.

"I waited thirteen years to avenge my parent's death, Francis," Ivan walked into the tent. He had changed much in appearance in the past three years. He was still built like bear and could still lift Alfred off the ground with one hand. But he had grown thinner. More scars had been added to his demented collection. And his mental scars had deepened. He dreamed every night of the felids of blood he had created, of the horrors he had endured as a child. But, Alfred was always there, always ready to hold him as he screamed or sobbed. That is the reason Ivan loved him.

"I don't like to wait." His English, even French, had become much better. His accent was still thick and velvety, but his English had improved drastically.

"Patience, Ivan." Arthur said, helping Francis into his armor. Ivan flashed his trademark, disturbing grin.

"The push to Paris won't be easy." Alfred said. "We have less than a month before we have to cut rations."

"The Heart Cards have been moved from the villages to the city itself." Ivan said.

"A scout returned has returned." Antonio entered the tent and bowed slightly. The others looked up at him expectantly. "It appears Lovino and Feliciano have returned to Paris."

"Where have they been?" Alfred asked.

"Apparently, Rome and Berlin." Antonio said.

"Now we know who was running Rome." Arthur said. Francis nodded.

"Now we know." He slowly repeated.

"How close are you sisters to Berlin?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"A few more months." Ivan said, looking at a map on the tent's wall. "They are in the middle of northern Poland." He pointed to a spot. "The last time I heard, they were about here."

"The shipments of weapons and grain have helped then." Alfred said. "Yao and Mattie do know what they're doing."

"Shocking, isn't it?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

XXX

Lovino stood on the balcony outside his old room. He no longer considered Paris home, despite the few happy memories he had of the city.

"Lovi?" Feliciano walked by and leaned against the railing. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Do we have a choice?" Lovino asked. "It's a long shot but we can do it." Feli nodded.

"We have to be quiet about it." He said. "No one can know."

"Of course they can't know, stupid." Lovino snapped, yanking on Feli's curl. "But since you have a hard time staying quiet about everything, I'll do it." Feli nodded and rubbed his head.

"What about the Nine?"

"He can shove it up his ass." Lovino said and walked away.

Feli frowned and watched the city move beneath him. It was far slower than when Francis was on the throne. He sighed and turned from Paris.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"God, I hate getting blood on my glasses." Alfred grumbled, trying to wipe off the dried ruby smears.

"I think I swallowed some." Arthur replied.

The Spades sat in Arthur's tent, slowly removing their armor and preparing for some much needed sleep.

"I'm proud of you." Alfred said suddenly. Arthur looked over at him, an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"I am." Alfred insisted. "You're a great king."

Arthur sighed and reached up to smooth Alfred's hair. "And you are a wonderful Ace." He paused to chuckle at Alfred's cow lick. "But, I have to say, you are a far better brother than I am."

"That's not true." Alfred pulled his big brother into a bone crushing hug.

XXX

"Arthur?" the King of Spade groaned a little and opened his eyes. Alfred stood in front of him, a pillow clenched in his hands. "Can I sleep with you?" Arthur stared at him. Alfred had left for his tent a long time ago.

"Alfred, you're 21." Arthur moaned and rubbed his eyes. He frowned when he saw the expression on Alfred's face. "Fine. Come here."

Alfred snuggled close to his brother but didn't close his eyes.

"What is it, Al?" Arthur put his arm around his brother and pulled him close.

"Nothing." Alfred mumbled.

"Alfred Franklin, I know when something is wrong with you." Arthur said in a dramatic voice that would rival the King of Diamond's.

"I just didn't think it would end this way." Alfred said into his pillow.

"Who said it would end?"

"We're gonna die, Artie." Alfred sniffled, trying to hold back tears. Arthur sighed, the sheets rustling as he sat up. He pulled his little brother into his lap and held him.

"If we die, we die, Al." he whispered softly, glancing at the deck of Tarot cards. "It's sad, yes, but not a bad thing. Death is just another adventure, one we all go on." He slowly rubbed circles on Alfred's strong back. "It's scary but it's nothing to be scared of."

"What do you mean?"

"You cross a glass smooth and wine dark sea, gulls fly across a cloudless sky. Then you see it."Arthur paused, knowing he had Alfred's attention.

"See what?"

"White cliffs and the golden hall of our fathers." Arthur said. "Our family is there. All of them, from the beginning of time itself. Mummy and Dad are there, waiting for us." Alfred sniffed again. "They wait in the hall, feasting and laughing for eternity. It's a never ending summer. Mummy picks flowers and fruit in the gardens, Dad plays chess and hunts to his heart's content."

"Never ending summer?" Alfred asked.

"Never, ever, ever, ending." Arthur smiled. But tears were forming in his bottle green eyes.

"I guess that sounds ok."

Alfred soon fell asleep, his breathing soft and slow and one hand wrapped around Arthur's. The tears Arthur was trying to hold back suddenly slipped from his eyes.

"I love you, Alfred." He whispered and held him closer. "I love you and Mattie and Peter." He paused, thinking of a certain foppish Diamond. "And Francis."

XXX

"That was a pointless battle." Francis grumbled as he paced his tent.

"We are closer to Paris, Francis, isn't that good?" Antonio asked.

"Da, both sides suffered few loses, everything is fine." Ivan added.

It was an odd trio of drinkers. Francis sipped a glass of perfectly white wine, Antonio gulped a sangria, and Ivan simply drank from a bottle of vodka.

"This stuff is horrible." He said, frowning.

"It's the best we could find, amigo." Antonio said. "Besides, you're drinking it."

"Be that as it may."

"The next battle will be in Paris." Francis said, ignoring them.

"I see no problems with this." Ivan said, draining his bottle. "That would just mean we would finally have some real progress." He looked at Antonio. "Will you try to capture your brothers?"

The Diamonds stayed silent for a moment.

"Oui. If possible." Francis said. Ivan nodded.

"What do they look like? I would not like to be the one who accidentally kills one. Or both." He smiled innocently.

"They both are short and look rather like Tony here." Francis said. "Both have little curls on the sides of their heads. Almost like the Jack of Spade's."

"Whose?"

"Never mind." Antonio said. "They have brown hair too."

Ivan nodded and stood. "I will do my best not to kill them." He left the tent and walked to his own.


	31. Chapter 31

Dark cloud seemed to boil across the sky. Over the hills behind them, the allied soldiers could see the shadow of torrential rain. The world seemed to echo their fear.

The Kings and Aces rode in front, not speaking, just watching the road before them in sad silence.

Occasionally, Arthur would glance over at Frances and part his lips to speak. But he simply closed them and turned back to the road.

Frances noticed these stolen glances but said nothing. A strange fear suddenly washed over him, once that he could not place.

Alfred looked over at Ivan and blinked in confusion. Ivan's eyes had slid shut and his chin rested against his chest. Somehow, the King had fallen asleep. Antonio noted that as well and fought to keep laughter back. He simply met eyes with Alfred and grinned.

XXX

Several miles away, Feliciano, Lovino and Kiku stood on Paris's wall.

"Improve the fortifications on the-."

"Lovino, I think we need a different strategy." Feli leaned against the wall, watching the clouds roll in.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should meet them head on." Feli said. "Get this over with." He looked at his brother, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face.

"Perhaps Feliciano is right, Kiku." Lovino easily took the hint.

"I do not think that is what the King wants."

"Screw what the King wants." Lovino said. "He isn't here."

"If that is what you think is best." Kiku said slowly. "You do know how to defend Paris."

"Exactly."

"Basch and Kiku won't be happy." Feli said as he and Lovino packed two small bags.

"The Nine can shove it up his ass." Lovino snapped. "We should have never done this, Feli."

Feli paused, tears coming to his eyes.

"You were blinded by him." Lovi continued. "He offered you the- what did he offer you?"

Feli didn't respond.

"Well?"

"His love, Lovi." Feli whispered.

Lovino frowned sadly. "We are princes, Feli. Not court whores. We deserve so much more than this."

"At this point, fratello, I deserve nothing." Feliciano looked up at his brother and Lovino stepped back a little. "This is my fault, not yours. I will accept whatever punishment our Suit deems fitting."

Lovino blinked, his abrasiveness gone. His little brother was acting like the twenty one year old prince he was. Feliciano stood perfectly straight, his bright brown eyes as determined and proud as their father's.

Lovino walked up to his brother and put his hands on Feliciano's thin shoulders. He didn't say anything, just watched Feliciano with proud eyes.

XXX

Long lines of Cards and horses stood waiting. Waiting, it seemed, for the end.

The end would surely come to many of them but each desperately wished it would not be them. Several wished death upon the person next to them, despite the possible love between them. Some, though, expected their fates and vowed to fight to the bitter finish.

From the Heart army, it appeared all the Allied Cards in the world were about to rain down on them.

Feliciano turned to Kiku and smiled. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"I suppose."Kiku looked at him and gave him a small, rare smile.

"I am happy to be your friend." Feliciano looked over at his brother.

"Know the plan?"

Lovino just nodded and flipped his helmet's visor down.

"Molto buona." (very good)

"Lets get this over with, ja?" the Nine of Hearts rode up and stood waiting.

XXX

"Ivan?" Alfred asked softly.

"Chto eto takoe?" (What is it?) Ivan looked over at his lover, his purple eyes sad.

"I love you." Alfred mouthed. Ivan nodded.

"And I you."

"Frances, they're here." Antonio handed his King a telescope.

Frances looked through the glass and frowned. "I want them alive, Tony."

"Of course."

"Your brothers?" Arthur asked.

"I want them alive." Frances repeated.

Arthur sighed and looked at the line of the men he considered his friends.

"It's been an honor serving with you."

It was chaos. That is the simplest word to describe the battle. Bodies clashed together and wrestled in torn, bloodied grass.

The King of Clubs had long leapt of his horse and was easily batting away the oncoming Hearts. Occasionally, he would allow a Card or two to feel they had a chance at wounding him. But they too fell quickly to the King.

The Ace of Spades hated what he was doing, killing these Cards. Did they really deserve to die? Was their sense of honor any more or less than his own or that of his Cards? His mind was not on the battle field as he swung his sword but even he could not say where his mind was. But a scream, a very familiar sounding scream, ripped him from his illusions. Fear raced through him and he dove further into the battle

The Ten of Diamonds, his loyalty to the Hearts discarded several days ago, turned from the Diamond Card he was fighting and attacked a Heart. The Diamond stared at him in shock but Feliciano just nodded and fought another Diamond. The thought of the King of Hearts wormed its way into his mind. He paused for a moment. A Card took the opportunity to charge him but he found Feliciano's sword in his chest. Feliciano had made his choice.

XXX

"Lovino!" the Ace of Diamonds ran desperately through the fighting soldiers.

"Antonio?" Lovino looked around at his brother. A scream escaped his lips. A Diamond soldier pulled his sword from the Prince's side. Lovino collapsed to the ground.

"Lovino!" Antonio roared like a wounded bull and charged the man. His own sword met with no resistance as he sliced his soldier's head off in one clean swipe.

"Lovi, little brother, look at me." Antonio fell to his knees and pulled the soft body close to him.

"What did you do, bastard?" Lovino mumbled. Antonio laughed despite the tears. Lovino winced painfully. "Am I going to die Tony?" his eyes widened as the battle raged around them.

"Not today, tomato."

XXX

Arthur rode through the dead, dying, and still fighting Cards, hacking at whatever Card tried to attack him.

His horse suddenly screamed and collapsed. An arrow had appeared in her neck and the Six of Hearts was slowly, cautiously walking towards him.

"Kiku?" Arthur stared at his one time friend and did not see the man he once cared for.

Kiku drew his own sword. No words were exchanged; no expression on either face betrayed any emotion.

Their swords met with jarring force, sending vibrations running up both sets of arms.

They fought as the Cards carried on around them, not paying any mind to anything but each other. They soon tired but no end seemed to be in sight.

Kiku glanced, with the smallest movement of his dark eyes, to something behind Arthur. Too late, Arthur turned. His eyes widened and the world went black.

XXX

Hours passed agonizingly slowly. What felt like days later, the Hearts called for retreat and emptied the field.

The Clubs galloped after them, following the Hearts like a green and black plague. The Ace of Spades watched in strange pride.

He turned and began wandering the battle field, calling desperately for his brother.

"Arthur!" his voice echoed across the bodies. "King of Spades!"

Then, he saw Arthur's beautiful white mare, dead in the filth.

"Arthur!" Alfred sprinted over the fallen steed. He slid in the mud and screamed when he saw his King, his brother, broken beside the horse. "Arthur!"

"Hello, Al." Arthur groaned. Alfred smiled and cupped his brother's face. Arthur coughed, a string of bloody saliva coming from between his parted lips.

"Arthur?" Tears began to flow down Alfred's cheeks.

"Don't cry, Al." Arthur whispered roughly, his voice hoarse and cracked. But tears ran down his own face, leaving red streaks in the dirt covering his pale skin. "Don't cry little brother. My time has come."

"No!" Alfred shook his head. "You'll be alright, you're gonna be fine, big bro." He yanked out a knife and cut the straps of Arthur's armor. He shut his eyes as the extent of Arthur's wounds became clear to him.

"Alfred, look at me." Arthur choked. Alfred opened his eyes again, his tears falling more and more heavily. "You're the King." He paused and took a deep, shaking breath.

"What?"

"You are King, Alfie. It's what Mattie and I want."

A scream, as heartbreaking as Alfred's, tore through their ears. Arthur managed to find the strength to roll his eyes a bit.

The King of Diamonds collapsed in the mud next to Alfred.

"Francis." Arthur looked over at him.

"Arthur." Francis gave a horribly sad smile. "How are you?"

"I'm only dying, Frog. I'll be right as rain soon." Arthur smiled up at him. Francis laughed through his tears and ran the tips of his fingers across Arthur's dirty face.

"Je t'aime." (I love you) He whispered. "Mon cœur ne sera jamais ensemble. Pas avant que je te vois sur le rivage blanc." (My heart will never be whole. Not until I see you on the white shore) Arthur just smiled as tears ran down his face.

The three of them were silent. Francis holding one of Arthur's hands, Alfred holding the other. Arthur didn't look at them. He watched the grey sky with sad, slowly glassing over eyes. His breath became more ragged and harsh.

Arthur suddenly smiled the happiest smile either of them had ever seen.

Then the King's chest fell, his last rattling breath passed, and his eyes stared blindly at one small blue piece of the sky.

* * *

><p><em>I, for one, cried while writing the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it.<em>


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The Ace of Spades sat in a chair; his head slumped against his knees. He refused to look at the cot next to him and what it bore.

The King of Spades' skin had turned blue, his eyes had been closed by gentle hands and the blood and muck cleaned from his pale skin.

The King of Diamonds knelt next to the body, tears still running down his face. Francis held Arthur's face in his hands, sobbing as he stared at the peaceful expression on the King wore. What he had was true; his heart had broken as he watched Arthur die. His brother stood behind him, his hand resting on his shoulder, silently crying for his brother. The Jack of Diamonds sat off in one corner, horribly awkward at the scene before him.

The only one missing was the King of Clubs. After chasing off the Hearts, he and his Cards began patrolling the woods around them. Alfred wished Ivan would come back. He needed the King's strong presence but hoped that, somehow, Ivan was grieving too.

XXX

As the Allied royalty kept their vigil, a cloaked figured rode through the forest, his hood pulled low over his eyes and a column of Cards behind him. The cloak and the Cards' uniforms were an odd color, one not seen on these men for several years. The clothes were orange and white and a diamond pattern was sewn onto the edges of the uniforms.

The Cards soon reached a camp with brightly flickering fires. Cards of different Suits roamed between tents, looking for food or bandages.

"I would go no further if I were you." A deep, velvety voice said.

The man in the cloak looked over at him and pulled the hood down. One strange curl sprang from the side of his head.

"I must speak with the King of Diamonds."

XXX

"Francis, you have a visitor." Ivan walked into the tent and frowned sadly at Arthur's body.

Alfred lifted his head as Ivan walked to him and laid a hand on the Spade's shoulder.

"Quoi?" Francis looked up and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"Hello, frattello." Feliciano stepped into the tent. Francis stood and, as if in a dream, walked over to his little brother.

They stared at each other for a moment, then with another sob, Francis threw his arms around Feliciano.

"You didn't give me that kind of greeting." Lovino grumbled. Antonio grabbed him and pulled him into a group hug. "Bastard, that hurt!"

"Feli, are you alright?" Francis held his brother's face.

"I'm fine, Francis." He looked at the ground.

"Why are you here?"

"I have come for your forgiveness, my lord. " Feliciano knelt and could not meet his brother's eyes. "I beg you to accept my Cards as your own and to deal with me as your Majesty sees fit."

"You defect?" Antonio looked at Francis.

"Si, your Grace. We both do."

Francis thought for a moment. "What do you think, your Highness, your Excellency?"

Alfred stood and walked to the Diamond Princes. He stared down at them, his blue eyes as cold as ice, his cheerful smile gone and replaced with the determined, Kingly expression Arthur always wore.

"Because of you, my brother is dead." He said slowly, his voice deepened from grief and sudden maturity. "And thousands of people have lost their homes and lives." The brothers looked up at him, terrified. "We could send you away. Back to the Hearts and to whatever punishment the King and Jack make for you." He paused, his expression softened and the iciness left his eyes. "If you have seen your mistake, I will agree to your joining us."

Ivan nodded in agreement.

"Then you may return to the Diamonds, Feliciano and Lovino." Francis smiled, happy despite the crack in his heart.

XXX

"Alfred?" the King of Clubs walked into the King of Spade's tent.

Alfred sat on the edge of his bed, flipping through a worn deck of Tarot cards. Ivan joined him and sat quietly. Alfred wore no expression; no movement of his face gave away any emotion.

"May I tell you something?" Ivan asked after a long while. Alfred stopped flipping but said nothing. Ivan took that as permission to continue.

"I could not watch my mother die." He said slowly. "I was drug away from her and all I could do was hold onto to her scarf. It is all I have left of her." He held the edge of his scarf. "After they threw out her body, I could not seem to feel anything. For days, I was locked in the dungeons, chained to the wall and beaten. But I did not care. I wanted to care, I wanted to scream and beg. To just feel something again." He paused and took a shaky breath. "I began to feel again, though. I felt the pain of being taken back to the room I once loved. But when I returned, he was sleeping there. I felt it, Alfred, as he dragged me to the bed and pulled off my clothes." Alfred turned his head slightly to look at the King. Ivan was staring off at the tent's wall, but he didn't see it. He simply saw the horrors of his past.

"He raped me, Alfred." Ivan said. "Almost every night for the next thirteen years."

Alfred's fists clenched and he felt tears fall down his cheeks again.

"Is he dead?" he closed his eyes, squeezing them so tightly, it hurt.

"I killed him. And smiled as he died." Ivan smiled with his childish glee. "It was the happiest day of my life. Sad, no?"

"A little."

"But then one day, I met a beautiful Spade. He smiled at me and did not fear me. He saw a person, not a King, not a murder. He saw the man I never knew existed."

Alfred opened his eyes and stared at Ivan. The Club didn't mean that, did he?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"After losing someone you love, you feel nothing. But you will feel again and life will hand you something wonderful to hold onto and to love." Ivan knelt in front of his lover and smiled a tiny, real, sincere smile.


	33. Chapter 33

"They did what?" the King of Hearts rounded on the messenger.

"The Diamonds, my lord, they defected." The man shook in fear.

The Jack and Ten stared at the King. Gilbert's red eyes were wide with anticipation.

"How did they defect so quickly?"

XXX

"There are two places the Hearts have left unguarded." Feliciano pointed at two small places in Paris's wall. "It would be hard to get everyone in one gate but if we split the Cards, we can get into the city with few problems."

"The Spades and Clubs go through one gate, the Diamonds through another." Antonio offered.

"Which gate is the largest?" Alfred asked.

"The eastern." Francis said.

"My Cards and half of yours go through that one." Alfred said. "Then the Clubs and the other Diamonds go through the other one." He paused. "I have to leave."

The Cards looked up in surprise.

The King of Clubs stared at Alfred sadly. He hadn't noticed how tired Alfred looked. The Spade's eyes had faded from their bright, summer sky blue; his hair lay limp and stringy, its golden now a dirty straw color.

"Three or four days is all." Alfred said. "I just-"he took a shaky breath. "I have to take him home." Francis looked away, blinking quickly.

"Do what you must." He said slowly.

"Antonio, I leave my Cards to you." Antonio bowed.

"We won't do anything with you." Francis looked back at Alfred. Their eyes met and both saw their grief reflected in each other.

XXX

"May I give him something?" Francis asked. Alfred looked up from the black coffin his brother lay in.

Francis held a something in his fist. A small gleam of gold flashed from between his fingers.

"Sure." Alfred pushed the lid of the coffin back and fought the urge to cry again.

Francis stared at Arthur for a moment, then gently picked up one of Arthur's stiff hands and wrapped a crucifix around the cold, blue fingers.

"Close it." Francis turned away and wiped his eyes.

They were silent for a time. "The train will be in the village soon. You should leave."

Alfred suddenly grabbed Francis in a rib crushing hug. "You're like a brother to me now, Francis." He whispered.

Francis smiled sadly. "You need to leave, your Highness." Alfred frowned.

"I'm not King yet."

"You always have been. Perhaps not in title but in actions." Francis said. "The Spade people were very lucky to have two Kings." Francis held Alfred's face gently. He smiled again at Alfred's eyes. The Spade's summer sky blue eyes were so like his own. Not surprising, though, all of the royals were related to each other. "Very lucky indeed."

* * *

><p><em>Finally got this up. Now, I'd like to say things were winding down but I have no idea if that's even true. <em>

_Please, bear with me. _


	34. Chapter 34

A black coffin lay on a wooden pedestal, surrounded by roses of every color. The lid was open and the King of Spades lay dressed in his damaged armor, a sword gripped in his fists and a Diamond crucifix entwined with his fingers. His crown lay over his hands, the blue and black gems gleaming in the early spring light.

Black silk banners were held at half position by quietly respectful Cards.

Twins sat with a boy between. The twin's glasses were fogged and covered in dried salt. The boy between them buried his face in his hands. Both the twins held him tightly, shaking from the boy's sobs. A dark haired man sat next to one of the twins, crying silently and one hand on the twin's shoulder.

"As per the King's wishes, his brother, his Grace the Ace of Spades Alfred will be crowned King of the Suit of Spades." The dark haired man said as he stood and walked to the coffin. Yao lifted the crown from the King. "Alfred."

Alfred looked over at his twin. Matthew squeezed his brother's hand and nodded.

Alfred nervously rose and walked to his Nine. He paused, one hand resting on Arthur's coffin. The hand still on the ebony, Alfred knelt, silent tears running down his face.

"I, Wang Yao, Nine of the Suit of Spades, crown you King of the Suit of Spades until your heirs and successors according to the law of this realm."

Matthew and Peter stood, carrying the black and blue robe of their Suit. Still sobbing, Peter gently lay it across Alfred shoulders and knelt.

Alfred stood as his twin knelt.

"King Arthur is dead. Long live King Alfred."

Alfred turned and took hold of Arthur's sword. "Forgive me, your Majesty." Alfred lifted it from the coffin. "The war will end by this sword and no other."

A group of Cards replaced the coffin's lid and lowered it into the ground.

XXX

"No, you can't go!" Peter screamed. "I won't let you!"

"Peter Kirkland, stop it!" Matthew yelled. Peter stared up at him in shock. Matthew never raised his voice. "You are fifteen years old and we will have none of this crap!"

"Berwald, please, make them stay!" Peter turned to the man he adopted as his father.

"Berwald has been called back to the Clubs." Alfred walked into the room.

Matthew swelled with pride at his brother. Alfred carried himself with the regal posture Arthur always preached about. The loud, nineteen year old that left for war had returned the perfect King.

Peter, though, paled at that news.

"Can't he stay?" Peter whispered.

"His Excellency's wishes must be obeyed." Alfred over at Berwald. "I can't afford to be on Ivan's bad side." Berwald chuckled a little.

"Th' l'st p'rson to do that di'd." he said.

"So you're going to leave me with Yao?" Peter shrieked.

"Well, that was rude." Yao crossed his arms.

"Peter William Kirkland!" Alfred rounded on his brother, his eyes flashing angrily. "Say you're sorry!" Peter looked up at him in defiance.

"Only if you stay!" he yelled. Alfred boxed him squarely on the ears.

"Why do you think I'd be alright with you leaving?" Peter screamed. "I just lost my brother too!"

Alfred grabbed him by the collar and drug him from the room.

"I know you miss him, but you are acting like you are the only one that matters." Alfred practically threw Peter into a chair in another room.

"Why don't you care about anymore?"

"Why don't you realize Alfred is King?" Matthew walked in, shutting the door with a snap.

"He isn't a King!" Peter stood and glared. "He'll never be as good as Arthur!"

Matthew's jaw dropped and Alfred stared at Peter in hurt shock.

"Peter-."

The Ten ran from the room, tears running down his face.

"Alfred, he's upset-." Matthew said gently. But Alfred didn't hear him.

"We lost Arthur, now we lost Peter." Alfred sank into a chair.

"He'll come around."

"What am I going to do Matty?"

Matthew shook his head.

XXX

"Gilbert!" The Ten of Hearts trudged through the palace in Berlin.

"What is it, Roderich?" the Jack looked up from his desk.

"The Clubs have found your precious camps!" Roderich slammed his fists on the desk. "You are done for!"

The Jack glared up at him and slowly stood, his red eyes flashing.

"May I remind you, that you are just as deep in shit as I am?" he growled. "That Lizzie is in deep shit."

Roderich paled and his eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Perhaps not." Gilbert said. He turned and walked towards the window. "You still can't saying anything, got it?"

"Gilbert,-."

"WHAT?" Gilbert spun on his heel, his pale skin flushed a little.

Roderich's lip twitched in anger. "Nothing, your awesome-ness." He stormed out of the room.

XXX

The King of Hearts sat on the edge of his bed, slowly running an orange silk square through his fingers. A faint smell of spices and wine seemed to radiate from the square.

Ludwig frowned, his thoughts running to the memory of the Diamond. Ludwig wanted to be angry that Feliciano left him, he wanted to be hurt. But all he had was the strange feeling that Feli was right to leave. Of course he would leave. Nothing was going according to plan. The Allied Suits stormed across the country side with little regard to the Hearts. And who was at the helm? The childish King of Spades. At least King Arthur had a sense of decency about him.

Ludwig shook his head and walked away, the silk square still clenched in his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Short and to the point. Unlike everything else I write. <em>


	35. Chapter 35

The King of Clubs stared north, ignoring the array of colors shining from the east. He couldn't help but feel a vague pride as he thought of the new King of Spades. The boy had grown so much in the past years. His little lover was now a King. But the thought of his Suit, his beloved sisters and Cards, struggling across the eastern front easily over shadowed the thoughts of Alfred.

Not that either of his sisters were complaining, that much he knew. They were happier this way. And they would see each other soon. Ivan smiled. He missed them terribly. He had never been apart from them for more than a month. It had been three years. How much had Natasha grown? Was she in love with any one? And Katyusha, what of her? The constant letters from Toris told him much about the war and his family but he desperately wanted to see every one himself.

Smiling sadly, Ivan turned east and watched the rising sun.

XXX

"The men are growing restless." Antonio poked his omelet with a fork.

"Are you speaking for the men or yourself?" Francis elegantly sipped his tea.

"Both."

"The Clubs are scaring our Diamonds." Lovino grumbled.

"Patience, all of you." Francis frowned a little. "Alfred will be back soon, then we can continue."

"Every moment we wait, we lose our chances of success!" Antonio snapped.

"If that's how you feel, I wouldn't have left." Alfred walked into the tent, closely followed by a dark haired Spade and the King of Clubs.

"You never said Yao was coming with you."Francis stood and held out his hand to his friend.

"Very short notice." Yao bowed deeply, then shook the King's hand.

XXX

"Alfred?" a velvety voice asked from behind the King of Spades.

Alfred looked up from the floor and turned. The King of Clubs stood in the door way, staring at him as if looking for some weakness.

"Ivan?" Alfred threw his arms around his lover. The King felt skinnier than before. "Ivan, have you been eating?"

"Forget my needs." Ivan held Alfred's face in his hands and stared at him. He didn't need to speak the question gnawing at him. It was perfectly written in his violet eyes.

"I'm fine." Alfred said. Ivan raised a pale brow. "Really, I'm fine." He turned from Ivan and went to the cot.

"Why don't I believe you?" Ivan asked.

"No idea." Alfred snapped. Ivan watched the beautiful man with a pained heart. He wanted to die as Alfred's shoulder began to shake.

"Alfred, podsolnechnik." Ivan practically ran to him and gently removed Alfred's glasses. After setting them on a table, Ivan gathered him into his arms.

He held the King tightly and stroked his hair. "Hush, Alfred."

"I miss him so much." Alfred sobbed into Ivan's chest. "And Peter turned into a little bastard and hates me and Mattie now and I don't know what to do!"

"Alfred, Alfred, look at me." Ivan tilted Alfred's head up to face him. "You know exactly what to do." Alfred forced his head down. "Alfred, look at me!"

Ivan's change in tone made Alfred's head snap back up. The King of Clubs glared down at him and grabbed his shoulders.

"You are King now." His violet eyes didn't blink. "Your brother is dead and gone, so take his place. You have two options, your majesty," he spat out the title as if it was venom. "Rule as Arthur did or sit here sobbing like a child."

Alfred stood shaking a little. Then, he nodded and grabbed his glasses.

"You're right." He said hoarsely. "You're right." He paused for a moment. "You haven't been eating."

Ivan shifted on his feet.

"I've been gone three days and you already feel skinny."

"Three days won't do that to me." Ivan sat on the cot and gazed lovingly at Alfred. "It's just taken you three days to notice."

Alfred threw himself back at Ivan. "God, I'm so sorry." He pulled Ivan to the mattress and held him. "I was so wrapped up in-."

"If you had noticed me and not your dead brother, I would have been more concerned." Ivan snuggled against the Spade.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something but Ivan silenced him with a kiss.

XXX

"Ready for this?" The King of Spades looked over at his battle hardened companions.

The excitement of battle flashed in their eyes and seemed to be echoed by their prancing horses. The Cards behind them held a collective breath in terror.

The King of Clubs smiled broadly, his hands tightening on his Nikita's reigns.

"Why are we waiting?" Ivan stood in his saddle.

"For the right moment, your Excellency." The Ten of Diamonds flipped his visor down and watched Paris.

Alfred drew his brother's sword, Ivan's bardiche snapped from the scepter, the Ten and Jack of Diamonds tightened their fists around spears.

"Now?" Antonio glanced over at Francis.

A cloud passed over the sun and the King of Diamonds nodded.

XXX

"My lord!" a messenger ran into the Ten of Heart's office in the Palace. "The Allies, they're over running the city. Our forces can't hold them off!"

Basch ran to the window, his face visibly paling.

"Brother?" the Nine tip toed into the office.

"Lili, you have to go." He grabbed her arm. "Come with me, you have to hide, alright?"

"Basch, what's going-?"

"Lili, listen to me!" Basch pulled her out of the office. "Do not move until I come and get you, alright?"

XXX

"Alfred!" Francis galloped towards the Spade.

"Get to the palace!" Alfred yelled. "I got this!" A Heart tried pulling him from his horse but found his head flying through the air. "Go!"

Francis nodded and turned his horse to the palace, his brothers close behind.

"Ivan, I need cover!" the King of Clubs dug his heels into Nikita's sides and leaned over the horse's neck.

The terrifying Club plowed through the Hearts before him.

XXX

They entered the palace quickly; the guards had long vanished to fight the incoming hoard.

"We have to find the Ten." Feliciano said as they ran into the throne room.

"But, Francis, please don't hurt the Nine." Lovino added. "She is innocent."

"Innocent of what, Lovino?" The allies turned and turned to the throne. The Ten and Six of Hearts stood with swords drawn. A few remaining Hearts stood with them, weapons in hand.

"The crimes you have committed against the Diamond people." Francis said, pulling off his helmet.

"This is war, Francis." Basch said, slowly walking to them.

Ivan's violet eyes glowed as he tightened his grip on his bardiche.

"Let me kill them." He whispered.

"Non, mon ami." Francis replied. "I want my throne back, you treacherous little bastard."

"He killed the King of Spades." Ivan wanted them dead. They had cause Alfred so much grief. The vague thought that Alfred should be the one to kill them passed slightingly through his mind. But if he, the King of Clubs, was the one to kill them, Alfred would love him forever!

Francis's eyes widened. "You killed him Kiku?" he yelled.

"I was not the one to kill Arthur." Kiku didn't seem very sad about his former King's death.

"Nein, that was me." Basch said.

"I did not want him to die." The Six watched the King with hard eyes.

"I did though." Basch had no emotion.

"Francis, no!" Antonio yelled as Francis roared and met swords with Basch.

Ivan giggled as Kiku leapt at him.

"Ooh, let's see if this wonder from the east can beat me." His voice rose in pitch with his excitement.

Kiku said nothing.

Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio quickly ridded the Heart Cards of their weapons and, in a few cases, lives.

"Vous dégoûtant, sans valeur, meurtrier carte!" (You disgusting, worthless, murdering Card!) Francis knocked Basch to the ground and mercilessly beat his sword against Basch's.

"Ivan!" the King of Clubs turned to see Alfred running towards him.

That moment was all Kiku needed. He kicked Ivan down and raised his katana.

"Kiku, NO!" Alfred forgot his sword and tackled the Six, their bodies falling on top of Basch and Francis.

"Alfred!" Ivan scrambled to his feet and ripped both Alfred and Francis from the pile.

The other Diamonds pointed the points of spears and swords at the Hearts.

"Francis, stop!" Alfred wriggled out of Ivan's grasp. Ivan wrapped Francis in his strong hold.

"Non! Il l'a tué! Il a tué Arthur!" Francis writhed in Ivan's huge arms.

"Dude, English!" Alfred grabbed the Diamond's shoulders.

"Basch killed Arthur!" Francis screamed.

Alfred froze.

He turned and faced the Ten.

He slowly raised Arthur's sword.

"Basch?" a sweet, tiny voice echoed powerfully in the throne room.

Alfred turned and looked at the voice's owner. A young girl, no more than a child, coward behind a column.

The Spade's sword fell to the floor and Alfred looked back at Basch.

"I can't kill you." He whispered. "I can't. You stole him from me. But I can't steal you from her."

They all looked at Francis, who had frozen when Lili entered the room. He shrugged Ivan off and stood straight.

"Paris is yours, votre Majesté." The Kings of the Spades and Clubs bowed, the Diamonds knelt.

Francis walked up the dais and sighed. For the first time in four years, he sat in his throne and gazed out across the room.

For a moment, he thought he saw a wonderful sight. He thought he saw his King of Spades, bowing next to his brother. He thought he saw those green eyes flash with love and mischief. But the King of Diamonds blinked and the perfect vision was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Yao finally gets more action. Next up: Ludwig, Yekaterina, and Natasha. <em>


	36. Chapter 36

_Warning: I wrote out a Card verse version of a concentration camp. If any one is offended by it, skip this chapter and don't get mad at me. _

* * *

><p>Several figures huddled together against a howling wind.<p>

Years had passed since the King of Clubs had seen his family but little had changed with them. Yekaterina and Natasha still made men stop and stare. Toris, Eduard, and Raivis still followed them with undying loyalty and Felix was still Felix.

"How far now?" a woman asked.

"Several weeks still, your majesty." A man replied softly.

"My Queen, if I may, the Cards are hungry and tired," another man said. "We must rest."

"Make camp here, Ten."

XXX

"Your Excellency, a dispatch has arrived from the King." Yekaterina and Natasha looked up from their dinner.

"What does is say Toris?" Natasha snatched it from the quivering Ten. "They have taken Paris!"

"What?" Yekaterina stood and read over her sister's shoulder. "Thank God he's alright."

"Of course he is!" Natasha yelled happily. "We must push through to Berlin! We can find him there!"

Yekaterina read further.

"That seems to be his wish." She said. "Toris, has the King said when they plan on arriving in Berlin?"

"Not for several weeks, your Excellency." Toris glanced at a map. "The Allies want to regain their strength."

"Let us take Berlin alone, we have the Cards."

"No, Natasha." Yekaterina shook her head. "We have the numbers but our Cards are too tired. We need the other Suits."

XXX

Yekaterina stared out across her Cards, slowly knitting a bandage. This was not the way she had hoped things would go; the Clubs forcing the Hearts back across the Suits, the terrifying sieges of Moscow and St. Petersburg.

She missed Ivan. In the past four years, contact with her brother was limited to letters, her sister more insane than ever. She had not seen her brother since the war began.

"Your Excellency!" Toris rode up to her and slid out of the saddle. "A letter has arrived from the King."

"Saying what?" Toris pulled out the letter and broke the seal.

"'To her greatest Majesty, Yekaterina Braginskaya, the Queen of Clubs, from her brother, his highest Excellency, Ivan Braginski, the King of Clubs.'" Toris smiled a bit. "I think Berwald wrote it." Yekaterina smiled back. "'His Excellency wishes to report three hundred dead and injured in the battle for Paris. The Kings of Spades and Diamonds are fit and eager to push onto Berlin. However, they are convinced that waiting until you and your Cards are in a better position is wise.'" Toris paused to take a breath. "'To pass the time while we wait, sister, the King of Diamonds has taken to 'cleaning' his city. He wishes to rid Paris of all Heart influence.'"

"Oh, the handwriting has changed." Toris said. "The King wrote this next part. He says to keep it between you, Natasha, and," he blushed. "Me."

"The King trusts you, Toris." Yekaterina said sweetly. "Please go on."

"'Please, Katyusha, keep this between Natasha, Toris and yourself. The battle went well, dear one. The Kings and their Cards fought bravely, but ours out did them with courage. The King of Diamonds, his brothers, and I went on to the palace, looking for the King of Hearts. He had left two days earlier, much to my disappointment. (I look forward to the day we can see him again.) In the throne room (quite poetic, yes?), we found the Six and Nine of Hearts. The Six, if you recall, left the Spades for the Hearts. During the battle that had killed King Arthur, I had seen those two Hearts fighting him. I regret to say I did not help him, I did not know Fate would claim him that day.'" Yekaterina sighed a little. "'I wanted to kill both of them, but Francis stopped me. I told him what had transpired when Basch said h was the one that had killed the King of Spades. Francis would have killed him if not for King Alfred to knock him, Kiku, and Basch to the floor. (Alfred doesn't know his own strength). Francis told Alfred Basch had killed his brother but Alfred, about to kill the Eight of Hearts, stopped. The Nine, a sweet little girl of 16, entered the room. Alfred could not bring himself to kill Basch. Needless to say, sister, I would have killed that worm. He does not deserve to live.'"

"Does he say anything about the attack on Berlin?" Yekaterina asked.

"Yes." Toris took a breath and continued. "'A summer attack would be the most prudent. That would give us the spring to travel. I wish you luck, my dear, in traveling in winter. I hope General Winter is kind to you.'" He blushed a bit. "'I love you, my dearest sisters, and miss you terribly. Not a day goes by I don't think of you. I am so very proud of everything you have done in our Suit's name. The Suit has never had a better Queen, nor a better Jack. Toris, my friend, you could have stopped reading this out loud several sentences ago.'" They both laughed.

"He knows you so well." Yekaterina said, smiling.

"'Tell Timo to expect Berwald in a few weeks. Much love, Ivan.'"

"It is good to know he is well." Yekaterina said.

"Your Excellency!" Eduard and Raivis rode up, followed closely by Natasha.

"My Queen!"

"What is it?" Yekaterina's face fell.

"You need to come with us." Natasha said.

XXX

"Mariya, Materʹ Bozhiya." (Mary, mother of God)

Piles of bodies lay in the sun, a few flies buzzed around them lazily. A few people, it was hard to tell if they were men or women, wandered about as if in a dream. Small boys, no older than fifteen, stared at the armed Clubs with apprehension.

The Clubs had seen the thinness caused by poverty and hunger. But this was far different. This was torture.

"What is this?" Yekaterina asked. Despite tears of anger, pity, and horror running from her eyes, she spoke with a strong voice.

"A place for those condemned to die." Eduard said softly.

"Criminals?" Toris asked.

"No. People deemed unwanted by the government." Raivis said, shaking slightly but lifting an emaciated man in his own tiny arms. "Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs."

"Spades?" Natasha asked.

"We found Spade uniforms, but we don't want to ask." Eduard said. "These people have been through enough."

"Who's idea was this?"

"The documents are signed by both the King and Jack." Raivis said, coming back from helping the man to the hospital. "But all the documents are written and signed in the same hand."

"Toris, I need to write a letter." Yekaterina turned away from the decaying bodies.

* * *

><p><em>Two guesses as to what Katyusha's letter is about. <em>


	37. Chapter 37

"Gilbert, the Clubs have found one of your camps." Roderich snapped.

"I know." Gilbert said.

"They will find the others!"

"Yes, but how did they find that one?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Roderich began. "They stumbled across it on a march!"

"No, you told them." Gilbert stood and advanced on Roderich.

"What?" Roderich froze.

"I have already taken the liberty of punishing you." Gilbert growled, his red eyes flashing. He opened his hand and a little red flower fell to the floor.

"Lizzie?" Roderich stared at the stained petals. Gilbert grinned. "Mein Gott! Du Hurensohn!" (You son of a bitch!)

"Arrest him." Gilbert yelled.

"Was! Nein! Gilbert, Der König wird davon hören!" (The King will hear of this!)

"No, he won't." Gilbert smiled down at him. "To him, you have gone home to Vienna, prostrate with grief."

Gilbert sat back down at his desk, the beautiful sounds of Roderich's screams giving him a warm, pleasant feeling.

XXX

"Roderich left?" Ludwig looked up from his papers.

"Ja, he is lost with the news of Elizabeta's death." Gilbert said sadly. Ludwig glared at him.

"Mein Herr, will you please repeat your news?" Ludwig turned to a tall messenger.

"A camp has been discovered, sire." He said. "The Clubs have freed the prisoners."

Gilbert's white skin paled further.

"I'm curious, Gilbert." Ludwig pushed a stray piece of hair back under his crown. "What camp is he talking about?"

"A prisoner of war camp, brother."

"Really?" Ludwig picked up a folder. "These don't look like prisoners of war. That looks like a child. And unless the Diamonds have sent children to the front lines, you're hiding something."

"It's-."

"Shut up!" Ludwig grabbed Gilbert by his tie and yanked him to a kneeling position. "He's already told me!"

"What are you going to do?" Gilbert stared up at his brother.

"What can I possibly do?" Ludwig suddenly released him. "Have you executed?" Gilbert gulped. "Nein, Gilbert, I will leave you for the powers that be." Ludwig sighed heavily. "You are under house arrest, Gilbert, until I get to the bottom of this."

XXX

Ludwig fell into the massive chair in his study and covered his face with his hands. He sat there, unmoving, for what felt like hours, trying to organize the thought racing through his head.

In light of Lizzie's death, he would have to appoint a new Ace. After running over the names, he came far short of a decision. The only logical choice would be himself. Basch and Kiku had been captured; Roderich was no good with the military and in Vienna. Gilbert had gone insane and Feliciano-.

There had to be a reason why Feli had left. Lovi was no mystery; the bitter young man had never liked the Heart goals. But Feli, Feli said he would stay until the end. Why would he leave?

Ludwig suddenly began to sob.


	38. Chapter 38

The King of Diamonds waved and smiled at his subjects. A massive crowd, one larger than any the other Kings had seen, gathered below the palace to see their beloved monarch.

The war torn city, though desecrated in parts, felt alive and happy for the first time in four years.

Francis turned to Alfred and Ivan, both of whom stood back so the crowd couldn't see them.

"This victory belongs to you too." He said, holding out his hand.

The crowd cheered loudly as the handsome King of Spades stepped out onto the balcony.

"Vive le roi de pique!" (Long live the King of Spades) They yelled. Francis grabbed Ivan's hand and drug him out too.

"vive le roi de trèfle!" (Long live the King of Clubs) the crowd responded to Ivan's shy wave.

XXX

The Kings and their Cards laughed in the palace's huge dining hall. Paintings of past kings lined the walls again, having been brought out of hidden rooms and peasant homes. Banners of bright orange and white fluttered in the breeze following in through the windows.

"Aiya, Alfred never left Arthur alone! The twins always followed Arthur around, from the time they could walk-aru." Yao said in response to Francis asking what Alfred was like as a child.

"Da, I can see that." Ivan smiled over his glass. "Even as a grown man, he never left Arthur alone."

Alfred lightly punched Ivan on the arm.

"Fratello, we need to talk." Feliciano gently touched his King's arm. Lovino stood behind him with a strangely gentle expression.

XXX

Curious, Antonio followed them to Francis's room.

"Francis, all of us, even you, have wondered why you look nothing like us." Feliciano began. "You aren't Papa's son."

"Feli, that is ridiculous." Antonio said, trying to laugh.

"In Berlin, I found the dead King of Heart's journals," Feliciano said. "Locked behind a painting of the King. In them, he talks about his son born the same year Francis was, before the Great War's ending. He managed to keep this baby, named Franz, a secret for a few years. At the end of the War, Papa decreed that the first born child of the King and Queen of Hearts be handed over to him. The Queen was pregnant and they thought to give that child to Papa. But somehow, Papa found out about Franz and demanded the boy be given to him. That baby, Francis, was you."

"Feliciano, I welcome you back with open arms but you decide to lie about me-!"

"Francis, it makes sense." Lovino said. "I lived in Berlin, I saw paintings of the King and Queen, you look like them! You have Ehren's hair color and the Queen's eyes, you have the same annoyed face Ludwig does and the same domineering personality as Gilbert!"

"Do not dare compare me with them, Lovino!" Francis yelled.

"Francis, please think for a moment!" Feliciano was close to tears. "You have been born by the Hearts but you are the King of Diamonds! Papa's will said so! Even if you weren't born to the Diamonds, you are still Papa's son. He loved you Francis. As do we."

"Who else knows of this?" Francis asked after an eon of silence.

"No one but us." Feliciano said. "Ehren and Cato swore to never speak of your birth, not even to their families."

"I need sleep." Francis suddenly said. "Please leave me." His brothers nodded and left.

Once gone, Francis blew out the candles and crawled into his bed. He lay there for a moment, breathing heavily. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. Tears fell from his eyes and he did not try to hold back a sob.

"Arthur, why did you have to leave me?" he choked out. "You knew, didn't you, you filthy pirate, you destitute King! You knew you were going to die, didn't you! With those stupid cards of yours." The image of Arthur's hurt and saddened expression swam through his mind. "Oh, Arthur, I don't mean that."

XXX

"Feli, I can't believe you told him!" Lovino said, pacing around Antonio's room.

"You said it was a good idea!" Feliciano sat on the huge bed, his legs pulled up to his chest and his little chin resting on his knees.

"You say I was already born when Papa brought Francis here?" Antonio asked.

"Si." Feli nodded, his curl bouncing slightly. "You were just a few months old."

"I wish I could remember." Antonio stared at the slowly pacing Lovino.

"I wish it wasn't true." Feli said a knock came to the door.

"Hey, what's up with Francis?" Alfred's voice came from under the door.

"Come in Alfred." Antonio called. "It's no use talking through a door."

"Seriously, what's going on?" Alfred wore Arthur's determined expression.

"Don't go telling him." Lovino said, stopping his trek around Antonio's carpet.

"Francis told me." Alfred said, crossing his arms. "You could've picked a better time to tell him."

"Why'd you ask if you already knew?" Lovino snapped.

"'Cause, I wanna hear it from you." Alfred raised an eye brow and looked at Feli.

"What is there to tell?" Feliciano asked. "You already know."

"You didn't have to tell him."

"That's what I said." Lovino resumed his pacing.

"Does it really matter?" Alfred asked.

"No, it's just-."

"You love him right?" Alfred cut him off. They nodded. "He's your King right?" Another nod. "Then it doesn't matter and you shouldn't have told him."

He turned and left the room.

Alfred shook his head as he walked back to the banquet. News of his birth was the last thing Francis needed.

He froze as he heard a familiar voice.

"Yao, I have to admit, I never thought we would get along." Alfred peered around a corner.

The King of Clubs and the Nine of Spades stood very close. Yao stared up at Ivan with a wide eyed expression Alfred had never seen him wear, a sappy slavish look that made him uncomfortable.

"We are very similar, aren't we?" Yao asked, his voice strangely soft.

"I suppose we are." Yao shifted closer but Ivan seemed not to notice.

The Nine cautiously lay a hand on Ivan's arm, a slight blush spreading across his face.

"You're a very regal King, your Excellency." Ivan looked down, his eyes widening.

"Thank you?" Yao didn't recognize the questioning tone.

"Hey, Ivan, can I talk to you?" Alfred rounded the corner, hoping neither would see the hurt in his eyes.

"Of course." Ivan quickly walked away from the Nine.

"What is it?" He asked after putting a decent distance between himself and the Nine.

"What was that about?" Alfred snapped.

"It was nothing, Alfred." Ivan stared at him in surprise. "Nothing at all."

"He seemed pretty hot for you."

"It was one sided." Alfred frowned but was satisfied. Ivan gently hooked a finger under Alfred's chin and titled his face up. "I have eyes only for you."

"Your Excellency!" a Card ran up to Ivan, panting slightly. "An urgent letter has arrived to you from the Queen."

Ivan thanked him and opened the envelope. His real smile spread across his face but quickly fell when he reached the second page.

"Get the Diamonds, Alfred."

XXX

"What is the meaning of this?" Francis walked into his study, his eyes red from sleep and tears.

"Just sit and listen." Ivan said. "'Kings of Clubs, Diamonds, and Spades, it grieves me to tell you of this' let me see. Sorry, 'atrocity. After marching through terrible conditions and hearing my Cards and friends moan from hunger, we discovered a far greater injustice. A camp, with buildings made from the worst materials and workmanship, were it appears those deemed unwanted by the Hearts are sent. If you have heard of the trains, your Excellencies, that take people away, never to be from again, this is where they go. Diamond, Club, and even Heart men are put to work in fields doing ridiculous tasks and given little or no food. It has been bitterly cold here but these people have been given no blankets and are forced to sleep in piles to stay warm. Boys as young as twelve are forced into the same work as a grown man. As for the women, it pains me more to speak of them. Most women are killed, along with their children, their bodies burned in massive furnaces. The ones, men and women, look less than human. Never have I seen a thinner being, that should be dead from lack of food but somehow, they are miraculously alive.'"

"Who would order such a thing?" Francis looked over at Feliciano and Lovino. Both had ceased moving and stared blankly at each other.

Feliciano suddenly grabbed his brother's arm. "Gilbert's purity."

"What does it matter if Gilbert's a virgin?" Antonio asked.

"No, he wants the Heart Suit to be 'pure'."Feliciano seemed to shrink before their eyes. "He always talked about it but every time Ludwig would ask him how he planned on doing it, Gilbert would deny everything."

"You're saying it wasn't Ludwig's fault?" Alfred's face held little emotion. Feliciano nodded. "Bullshit. He's King, everything's his fault."

"Yeah, about that." Lovino said dryly. "Ludwig really isn't King. He's more like a figure head. Sure everything runs through him but the Ace, Ten and Jack do more to run the Suit."

"Speaking of which." Ivan said, turning the letter over. "Yekaterina reports that they have killed the Ace of Hearts."

"What?" the Cards turned back to him as one.

"Da. Listen." Ivan cleared his throat a little. "'During a small battle near the camp we freed, we found the portion of the army lead directly by the Ace of Hearts. It was a quick battle. We took them by surprise and found ourselves with the chance to either capture or kill her. She was injured badly and died before I or any of our ranking Cards could talk to her.'"

"Poor Roderich." Feliciano said softly. "That means now Gilbert will hold the Ace."

For a moment, no one heard nor saw.

"We have to end this." Alfred's voice penetrated the silence. "This can't go on anymore. We've lost too many lives. All of us. Heart, Diamonds, Spades, Clubs." The others looked at him as his voice trailed off. But they met each other's eyes and Alfred needed to say no more.

"My Clubs can be in Berlin in two months." Ivan watched Alfred proudly.

"We must be there to meet them." Antonio added.

"Then we will be there." Francis smiled slightly.

XXX

"Sire?" the Kings turned as they left the room to go their separate ways.

The Nine of Hearts stood against a wall, trying to melt into the orange paint. She was watching Alfred intently, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Yes?"

"I have this for my brother, can you take it to him?" she whispered. "He gets very cold easily and his elbow hurts because of it. He broke it once, your highness-."

"I'll see to it that he gets it." He smiled down at her. Her eyes never lost their questioning.

"Thank you." She curtsied and scurried off.

As she turned though, her eyes found Francis's for just a second. She felt sad looking at both the King of Diamonds and Spades and was drawn to them, more so than any one she had ever met. She blushed lightly and continued on.

* * *

><p><em>Long chapter to make up for the short one. Isn't Lili cute?<em>


End file.
